


Fated Pair

by Astryd126



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Yaoi, cat boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 63,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astryd126/pseuds/Astryd126
Summary: Aoba was born in a village belonging to a group of people with cat ears and tails. Growing up he hasnt presented at all and people are starting to worry about him. His life turns on his head when he meets someone who sparks his soul.
Kudos: 22





	1. Beginnings

"Aoba come on you're going to be late for school!" yelled a voice from the other room. Soon a little cat boy with blue hair ran down the stairs dressed in shorts and a t-shirt "im ready mom!" Mom grabbed him by his hand and pulled him along side her "I swear you'll be the death of me" she giggled down at him and he just smiled back. "Remember that after school today we have a doctors appointment okay." Aoba's face sunk down "I don't have to get a shot do I?" His mom just laughed a bit "no its not a shot." "Momma do I have to go to school?" She nodded again making him feel bad "I dont like the kids... some of the Alpha are mean to me and call me a soon to be Omega.." he started to cry a bit "I dont wanna be an Omega" Mom got down on her knees in front of him hugging him tightly. "No matter what you'll be, you'll be great at it. I promise." after that she stood back up and didn't say another word until they got to the school. "Be a good boy Aoba, and maybe after the doctors we'll go get ice cream" That made his heart swell with joy. Ice cream was made by gods!! Waving his mom goodbye his heart quickly sank as the school bullies surrounded him.

"Awww is the widdle Aoba gonna go get ice cream with his mommy" One boy said pushing Aoba to the ground while the other grabbed his backpack "Give it back!" he whined then another boy kicked him in the ribs making him wince and cry out as it knocked. "HEY!" a familiar voice called out, and the bullies started to run , but it was too late. Aoba's older brother Diz was there beating their heads in for them. "I thought I told you to leave my little brother alone!" Diz was a merciless fighter, at only 10 years old he'd already proven his combat prowess time and time again, and everyone that truly knew him didn't get on his bad side. After all the bullies were laying on the ground with bloody noses and loose teeth Diz picked up Aoba, and his backpack pulling him up, and taking him to class. "Aoba you really have to learn how to defend yourself." Diz said his hand on Aoba's head ruffling his hair "those assholes aren't going to let up until you show them you're not to be messed with" Aoba was not the violent type, and he'd been type casted as an Omega since he was very little. "I understand you're only 6 you're still small, but you need to fight for yourself okay." Aoba just nodded his empty eyes making their way to class. Once inside, Aoba just wanted to relax and not worry about the day. Watching the birds fly off into the sky as he looked out the window. "Okay class, we have a new student joining us today." The teacher Mrs. Morrison was really nice , and Aoba tried to always be respectful to her so he turned his gaze from the clouds and focused to the front of the class. It was in that moment he first laid eyes on her. A beautiful catgirl with cherry red hair that was bright, blue eyes that made his own look dull in comparison and this cute set of freckles that melted his heart. "hello. I'm Serah Mitsu. It's nice to meet you all." she said as she bowed and curtsied tipping her head.

Needless to say Aoba was completely enamored by Serah. His heart fluttered at the mere sight of her. "Well Serah why don't you have a seat next to Aoba. He's the blue haired boy by the window. Aoba's heart was racing like crazy as she approached. Step by step getting closer made him want to just jump for joy. When she finally got to her seat he was so nervous he couldnt speak. Until he felt a small poke from Serah's tail "hi I'm Serah." she looked at him smiling. "IM AOBA!!" he yelled meaning to just say it, but he was so nervous it all just sort of came out. Mrs. Morrison looked over at him. "Mr. Akage thats quite enough of that." He practically melted in his chair feeling like he blew it , but Serah didn't seem to mind. She giggled a bit then passed him a small note that read 'Hi Aoba do you wanna be my friend?' with yes or no written at the bottom. he couldnt scribble in the yes blank fast enough before handing it back nervously. 'the new girl likes me!!' his inner self let out a happy squeal. The rest of the day seemed to float by every minute with Serah was like his own version of heaven. A place where he got to sleep and eat all day. Then it came time for Aoba's most dreaded time of the day...Recess. Normally kids like recess, but it just became a part of the day where Aoba always got picked on and bullied. he hated it, but then Serah grabbed his hand and uttered three words that made his heart nearly explode. "play with me?" For the first time in his life he left the school room happy that it was recess. Holding on to Serah's hand so tightly. But the happy soon faded as they left the school room. Soon as they were outside the bullies pushed Aoba to the ground. "oh look widdle Aoba has a girlfriend." the bigger cat boy. a Beta was leading two other betas in the bullying. "leave him alone." Serah said standing in the way, but that wasnt a good idea. Soon the biggest bully grabbed her hair. "stupid Omega girl, dont talk to your betters like that!" he growled then pushed her down on to the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her. This broke something in Aoba, because soon he was standing up, his hair and fur had frayed, and spiked up. His eye glowed a bright blue, and his fangs had protruded. With one loud yell that echoed through the entire playground he yell. " _ **LEAVE HER ALONE!!**_ " then rushed the fatter Beta punching him right in the face knocking him against the ground. Sending the other two scurrying off like rats. Aoba had finally presented. As the schools smallest Alpha..

Mom got a call that Aoba had acted out in violence, and that he'd presented as an Alpha. She was both relieved and worried. Did this new status come with a lot of anger issues that she'd have to deal with. Her mind clouded with thoughts of how she was going to raise another Alpha all the way up to the school. "Hi I'm here to pick up Aoba Akage." she was led to the office where Aoba was sitting on the floor with Serah who had bandages on her knees and arm from when she fell. He was caring for her. Doting on her,and instantly Mom fell in love with that little red kitten. "Hello Aoba did you make a friend?" her voice was sweet and sincere. "hi momma!!" Aoba ran smiling hugging her soon as he got within reach. Serah following shortly behind. "hello ms. Aoba's mom" She got down kneeling over and petting the two kittens. "I see you two have had a rough day." she took a sniff of the air and smelled it. "yup you're an Alpha alright" then sniffing Serah it suddenly all made sense. "tale as old as time. The Alpha protecting an Omega." she turned to the three bullies her glare freezing them to the bone. "Aoba take Serah into the hall for a moment." He'd only seen his mom like this once before and he dare not cross her while she was like this leading Serah to the hall way waiting. A few minutes passed, and mom led the three bullies out in the hall in front of Aoba and Serah. "Aoba, Serah I believe these three have something they'd like to say to you. "we're sorry Aoba and Serah we wont ever do it again." Mom tapped her foot on the ground just lightly and it send shivers up their spine. Instantly they're groveling on the ground "We're sorry!!!" she tapped again and they rose up their head sunk "now go home and behave yourselves!" she ordered, then turned to Aoba and Serah with a smile. All sense of the frightening woman gone. "Lets go get Diz and get some Ice cream"


	2. Growing up. Serah's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two kittens soon grow into young adults all is going well as alpha and omega. but Serah has a deadly secret

After Aoba had presented he was pulled from the general classes, and put into classes where it taught Alpha children their place in the world. The top of the food chain, the hierarchical society that laid out before them. "If your Omega misbehaves or doesn't do what you want what do you do?" one of the kids raised their hand instantly. "you order them with your Alpha voice" the teacher smiled at him "that is correct. How does an Alpha cement their order onto their Beta or Omega partner?" this time she didn't wait for a hand instead she pointed to Aoba. "You. New boy answer the question" Aoba was so frightened and felt stupid. "umm...I don't know." the teacher just scoffed at him. "Honestly what have they been teaching you." Before he knew it the teacher had her hand on his mouth making his fangs come out. "An Alpha's fangs secrete a venom. It is a toxin that is used to gain compliance and assert dominance. Use this on your Omega, and they wont fight." Aoba truly hated this all he thought about all day was Serah. 'I hope she's okay..' he just wanted to go see her. "All right children stand with me for farewell pledge then you may go home" all of the children stood, Aoba included even though he had no idea what an Alpha pledge was. In unison all the children started their pledge. "I am the Alpha. I am the better. It is my job to lead. Beta and Omega are lesser than me lower than dirt. They need to be ordered, and they need a steady hand." these made Aoba feel so very uncomfortable. 'How did Diz put up with this?' he thought to himself. When the pledge was over he just wanted to run out of there screaming. As he waited outside for his mom and Serah he was nudged playfully "Hey you're Aoba. Right?" he looked up to see a girl with bright red eyes and long black hair. "Im Amara. It's nice to meet you." she leaned forward rubbing his ears. "don't let it get to you. it's always scary at first." this didnt make him feel any better. "I'm sorry.. I just don't see Omega as less than me. Some of my favorite people are Omega." Amara just smiled at him. "think of the lessons as guide lines. you dont have to treat Omega that way. Be a good kind Alpha if you want." Aoba raised his head up smiling as if he didnt even consider that. Soon as he did he saw his mom , Serah, and Diz coming to get him. "come on . come meet my friend, and family" he grabbed her hand as if adopting her into the group and led her to meet them.

Over the years the four of them became very close with each other. Amara helped Diz teach Aoba the ins and outs of being a good Alpha. And Serah taught him love. It started out perhaps like any other relationship. First something small like the holding of a hand, then kissing on the cheek, then the lips. Soon the two did, and shared everything together. They were inseparable. "Aoba?" "Yeah?" the two lay in the backyard just staring at the clouds having the wind blow through their hair "will you always be with me?" he just smiled rolling over his eyes meeting hers "I am yours until my dying breath." she smiled back leaning forward to kiss him. "i have a question for you." She expected the same question but played a long to see. "whats that, Aoba?" he just said it bluntly "how come you dont get heats? I learned about them in Alpha class. They have a smell to them and an Alpha should be able to sense it, and im your Alpha right?" Serah didn't say a word, just got up and started walking. "I'm tired. I'm going home." he wanted to stop her, but he realized that there was little he could do when she would get like this. When Aoba got back his head was held low. "Aoba come quick!" Mom shouted and it put a spring in his step. When he arrived she was holding a towel with a bit of blood in it. Instantly he started to freak out "Momma are you okay!?" she raised her hand with a smile "this isn't mine. it was found with Serah's things. have you seen her? This is her father. Jacke." Aoba bowed before the man "you are the Alpha my girl has told me about. You have my thanks for watching over her, but we need to find her. while she was at school today I was doing some cleaning and i found these." he pulled at an almost empty bottle of pills. "Pills sir?" Jacke undid the cap and the smell drove every one of Aoba's senses into a frenzy he wanted to destroy those damn pills. Seeing the boys distress Jacke quickly bottled the problem. "they are suppressants. they make it so an Omega like my daughter cant have a heat or be claimed. It's like they arent even there." Aoba was a bit confused. "is that bad?" Jacke just nodded "suppressants are a deadly drug. not havin a heat will make an Omega's organs start to fail one by one. This bloody towel proves that." Jacke was hard to understand he had a thick southern accent but Aoba understood it well enough. "she said she was going home." Jacke put his hand on Aoba's shoulder. "i need you to do me a favor. I need you to mark my daughter, and order her to stop taking these pills. If she continues she'll die."

The thought of forcefully marking Serah wasn't something that Aoba wanted to do. And ordering her. He promised her that he'd never order her. "Aoba...I know you don't like this, but the alternative is Serah dying." Mom's voice trembled. Over the years Serah had become akin to a daughter to her, and the thought of losing her obviously brought tears to her eyes. It was heart breaking. Reassuring her he put his hand on her shoulder "I'll try my best." Soon Amara, Diz, and his girlfriend Lorelei joined. "okay Aoba she's not at home. I'll check the river, Amara you check the markets with Lorelei, and Aoba you check the meadow." he just nodded ready to find her ready to make sure she was okay, but he was not ready to mark her. He didn't know how he'd do it. As they all split up there was a spring in his step running faster than he thought he could til he got to the meadow. "Serah!!" he shouted hoping for a response. "Serah!!!" again hoping for a response. Then his ears twitched hearing the subtle and weak voice coming from across the way. "A-aoba" followed by coughing. Aoba rushed to the side in a damn near instant finding Serah on the ground her dress all bloody from coughing. She looked pale. "oh my goddess..." he started to cry and she looked up at him. Soon Jacke. Mom, Diz, Amara, Lorelei , and a few of the townsfolk who joined in the search found them. "Boy you must mark her, and order her to stop." he was so conflicted looking back down at her his eyes welling with tears. "Mark her now.!" Jacke was bold, for a Beta, but he knew this was the best way to save her. "Aoba listen to me I know you care for her, but if you want her to live you have to mark her." Soon there was a tug on his shoulder and he looked back at Serah. She was shaking her head pleading to him. Asking him , begging him not to mark her. "Please Aoba let me be free." at that point he made up his mind. "Stop taking those pills please. they're killing you." She was quiet but soon nodded silently. Her father was pissed. taking her home after he bitched out Aoba for being a weak Alpha. "if she dies it will be your fault." he just stared at him. "she promised she'd stop. I trust her"

A month passed and it seemed like all was getting back to normal. Aoba woke up early for a date with Serah they had planned a week prior. He brushed his hair, his teeth, sprayed himself down after a shower, and made sure not to be a messy eater. "I'll be back later I'm going to go pick up Serah." he said excitedly running out the door. Serah's house lay across the village but it was a simple trek for Aoba because he was in love, and that love fueled his steps faster and faster. When he got there he banged excitedly on the door until the maid answered. "hello mr Aoba why are you not at the hospital?" his ears twitched and he tilted his head to the side. "Where is Serah?" the maid covered her mouth shocked as tears flowed like rivers down her face. Aoba's heart was pounding a million miles per minute. dropping the flowers he dashed toward the hospital making it moments later. He saw everyone there. Diz, Lorelei, Amara were all crying and then Mom. her heart had shattered into a thousand pieces. Walking into the room slowly he saw her. Her body cold and pale blood covering her bottom lip and onto her dress. His heart shattered.. Dropping to his knees he started to cry. Started to weep tears flowing like an ocean down his face. Serah was dead..."You don't get to cry." Jacke's voice tore the silence like a knife. "this is _**your**_ fault. If you had bit her, and ordered her my little girl would be alive." His words hurt..like daggers into a heart he felt each word. "Aoba.." he heard his mom's voice turning to her "you're hereby exiled from the village." his eyes widened "mom dont.." he cried, pleading with her. "as acting Mother of the village of Nekonoma, I Mizumi Akage banish you. Aoba Akage. from the village for negligence that lead to the death of a beloved girl." her voice was cracking with each and every word more tears poured out of her eyes and onto the floor. "Run Aoba." Diz and Amara were both looking at him with tear filled eyes that were glowing. _**"RUN!"**_


	3. A Fated Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba deals with heart ache and then meets a light in his darkness

The next couple of years were spent in a drunken daze. Aoba was a literal shadow of his former self. Having everyone one of his meals out of the cold lips of a bottle. Everywhere he looked he'd see her, the drinking didnt help, but he kept on as if trying to drink himself to death. Trying anything he could to forget her, trying anything he could to just stop hurting, but it hung over him like a depressing cloud. "why...WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?" he'd often roar to the heavens startling the locals and the local wild life. Eventually he'd find himself what seemed like a world away from his village. No longer did he recognize any of the landscapes. Instead surrounded by very large, tall trees that seemed to scrape the sky. At first he thought he was dead. This must be heaven, and he just needed to close his eyes and wait for Serah. Plopping down in the grass he lay the day away waiting passing out several times. Then it hit him. Like a sense that just shot up his spine it hit him so hard that he damn near buckled over in pain. And that smell that heavenly smell what was it. "Serah!" he shouted getting up and running his heart raced and pounded running faster and faster he couldnt get to her fast enough. He was dead and this was paradise. The scent got stronger and stronger and soon he jumped forward letting it embrace him tackling it like a fluffy cloud. He lay there for a moment just completely happy with himself until he heard it. "ow... you crazy or something? can you get off of me?"

When Aoba opened his eyes the were met with the most beautiful light blue eyes he'd ever seen. Like crystals shining in his eyes overshadowed by the most beautiful, vibrant, pink hair he'd ever laid eyes on. His heart sunk a bit. "you're not Serah.." he said getting off of them. The pink haired person kept their hood over their head as they stood up. "do you normally attack random strangers then call them names. My name is not Serah." he was so full of fire this one and Aoba couldn't help but feel in awe. Looking down at his knees he pulled them close and started crying. The alcohol out of his system no longer able to do its shitty job of numbing the pain his eyes wept entire rivers. "hey...hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude." he was scratching the back of his head obviously in a rush by the way he was acting, then Aoba heard something he'd never heard in his life. It was if the sky itself was angry at him. he jumped and yelped holding onto the stranger. "h-hey what is wrong with you!?" he asked trying to shake him off , then Aoba heard it again, and he held onto the strange man tightly pulling them both on the ground. "someone is attacking us. the sky is mad at me." he was in a state of panic. The man looked up at the sky clouding up. "its called thunder. You've never heard thunder before?" Aoba was excessively confused by this. "Thun...der?" as if the horrible sound couldnt get any worse the sky started to cry. he jumped and yelped holding onto the stranger shaking in fear. "can you let go of me?" the man struggled then got free after a bit of a fight. "well its been nice meeting you..but im gonna go now." the man rushed away in a hurried pace leaving Aoba to sit there shaking holding his head as cracks of thunder echoed through the sky making him jump and yelp. "dammit Faen dont do it.." he looked back seeing the cat boy just laying in the rain yelping at the sounds. and he let out a loud, labored sigh. "God's give me strength. HEY! COME WITH ME!" he waved down Aoba beckoning him to follow.

"Its nothing fancy but its not in the rain" he led Aoba into a rather small shack in the middle of the woods. It was simple having a fridge in the corner of the kitchen and counters on each side a stove in the middle. a bathroom after that and a couch to set it off a bedroom in the back. "if you'll excuse me I have to take my medicine." as soon as he uncorked the bottle Aoba smelled that same rancid smell and quickly grabbed the pills from him. "hey what are you doing give those back!" Aoba backed up. "its poison. it'l kill you. You'll end up like..." he started to cry and Faen felt bad. "look...my name is Faen what is yours." "Aoba" Faen smiled at him. "Aoba I need those pills to stop my heats from happening." he reached for the pills and Aoba backed away again. "they're poison. I dont want you to die." the two chased around the kitchen until Faen finally had enough. "Look. either give me back my pills or leave." Aoba looked outside not wanting to deal with the crying angry sky reluctantly giving Faen back his pills. "Please dont take them." Faen was legitimately curious at this point "okay so what happened to make you hate suppressants" Aoba plopped down on the couch and started crying telling Faen the story of his broken heart. Afterwards Faen hugged him this strange cat in his house. "okay..i wont take them." Aoba looked up a bit of hope in his eyes. "but that doesnt mean im some starry eyed waif wanting you to come claim me okay mr. Alpha. you sleep here on the couch and ill stay in my room. understood?" Aoba nodded smiling at him. "i understand Faen." After that Faen went to his room , shutting the door, then coming out with a blanket, and a pillow. "Good night strange cat"


	4. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faen gets used to having company and Aoba learns to push past his heart ache. The heat brings them together

Over the month the two got used to each other and at first it was definitely an adjustment. Faen was a home body and kept to himself while Aoba was more of the needed constant reassurance type. "you're a weird one you know that?" Faen said sipping some of his noodles out of his bowl. "Aoba just looked at him snuggled up to a pillow eating his noodles slowly as if he'd never eaten something like this before in his life. Getting Aoba used to the stormy area was a chore in itself. "It is just thunderstorms they wont hurt you" he said at the cat hiding under his table shaking in fear. "how is it not!? the sky is angry with me" he started to pray. "oh goddess Nymer please grant your son a pardon oh i humbly beseech you." Faen just groaned. "you're ridiculous.." He hadn't realized it but during that month he'd been off his suppressants. Timid and nervous about it at first with the strange Alpha in his house but realizing that he wasnt harmful at all or the controlling type was a big relief, helping him bring down those walls he'd fought to put up. Suddenly Aoba stopped shaking, stopped being afraid. Getting up from under the table his nose was active sniffing around the house. "what are you doing?" Faen said holding his sides in laughter. "you dont smell that?" he said continuing to sniff. "it smells.... *sniff sniff* soo sweet." his eyes were glowing at this scent , and instantly it hit him. like a brick to the face. The scent was Faen. He'd gone into heat.

Faen backed up against the wall as Aoba slowly closed the distance sniffing repeatedly inhaling his scent like a drug. As he got closer Faen could feel his heart about to burst out of his chest with panic and fear, but then something unexpected happened. Aoba took his arm and bit it very hard making blood splatter out. "Faen...get in your room , lock the door!" Faen just stood there for a moment stunned by the moment. "Faen do it now!" he gulped "R-right!" quickly he ran into his room shutting the door and locking it. Backing up against his bed he could hear Aoba wrestling with himself, the pheromones overpowering the scent of the house. Standing there in fear he thought the worst of it was with Aoba, but he'd been suppressing that heat of his for a long time, and now it was on him. Like some sort of fucked up demon it attacked without mercy or warning. Sending him buckling over in pain. His whole body so sensitive to touch that the feeling of the carpet beneath his fingers was enough to drive sensations through his entire body. He screamed and mewled making his way to the bed where he lay. It felt like his whole body was trying to kill itself. He was hot, melting almost his body aching and going crazy with each movement. trying to remain as still as possible , and just get some rest. Falling asleep was almost too easy . Usually he struggled to sleep but for some reason the experience just drained him heart and soul, and he soon found himself in a deep slumber. It had been hours since Faen's heat started , and Aoba felt like he was going insane. His body ached for him, longed for him, it wanted him. It wanted to take him whether he said yes or not. Aoba knew that was bad and kept biting himself. "i need to smell it. i need to touch it.. that delicious scent." this was it.. he thought to himself. I'm going insane from the mere smell of his heat..

A day later and Aoba was still going crazy his arm filled with bite marks draining blood all over the floor, but eventually he couldnt do it anymore going to Faens door he ripped it right off the lock pulling it back. Seeing Faen like that ignited his soul. There he lay. Covered in sweat in nothing but a pair of short booty shorts, and a loose fitting, grey shirt. That smell it smelled so good like berries and roses. Aoba was practically salivating at the mere smell. Slowly he walked closer. The unconscious Faen not even flinching as he got near. He was there he was about to do it. in arms reach of the unconscious Omega. The smell driving him madder and madder then it snapped again. He was biting himself stopping his hands stopping his arms then slamming against the wall. Faen jolted awake hearing a slam looking over to see Aoba covered in blood, and bite marks. "oh my god what happened!?" he asked rushing to him raising his face to see him. Two glowing blue eyes staring back at him. "Faen..i cant stop myself..." he said as tears flowed from eyes. "i wont force you.. its not who i am..." he cried. And suddenly the connection was made. Faen smiled at him petting his ears. "So how about you take me?" Aoba was stunned.. his tears stopped, his fangs still remained ever present looking at him. "a-are you sure?" he asked double checking for permission. "well...you got rid of my suppressants and this heat isnt going away. be my Alpha?" Aoba couldnt get to the bed fast enough. "I'm not going to stop til you're better" Faen just smiled taking his shirt off revealing that small, slim, little body of his. Aoba ripping off those little booty shorts and then bending Faen over the bed as he slowly dropped his shorts. "here we go."

When Aoba thrust into Faen's ass he felt hot like his whole body was going to explode, and Aoba wasnt exactly small to take. Faen mewled and moaned lowly claiming his pillow princess status he gripped the pillow tightly his ass raised up just slightly as Aoba continued to pound away at him. Eventually he raised himself up his back against Aoba, and his hands in his hair gripping them tightly mewling lowly. "ahh Aoba..you're so big." Aoba just growled a bit at the pulling of his hair kissing his neck repeatedly as he continued to thrust into him. Grazing his teeth across his neck he stopped a moment. "can i..?" he nuzzled into his neck lovingly kissing it. Faen stopped for a moment then looked over at him.. "go for it." In an instant Aoba had sunk his teeth into Faen's neck holding him close. Aoba's venom felt nothing like Faen was expecting. It was warm and numbing he felt like he was floating and getting a lot hornier. like he'd just been injected with an aphrodisiac. after he was bit he lay back on the pillow holding it tightly as Aoba bottomed out inside of him each and every time. Soon Aoba's hand grabbed Faen's hair pulling him back thrusting into him a few good times before completely emptying himself inside of him. Both of them screamed and mewled at the same time burying themselves into the bed. Moments passed and still they lay there breathing heavily Aoba's hand on Faen's stomach. Faen realizing that he just came inside lay his head back against him, and with a heavy breath he spoke the only word that came to mind "fuck..."


	5. Expecting Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Faen deal with the heat, and then face the music of what's to come

Over the next week the two were at each other like animals. Aoba was covered in bandages and scratches , and Faen's belly was so full that he may as well have been pregnant. "come on.. you've gotta be kidding me this is the 12th time today. aahh Aoba!" Faen moaned as Aoba got at him again pinning him facing him on the bed as he continued to run in and out of him like a rabid beast. Bottoming out inside of him each time making him moan out kissing his lips roughtly. After they both were sufficiently messy Aoba picked him up and carried him to the shower helping him clean himself. Thinking that this could help but being locked in that tiny stand in shower perhaps wasnt the best idea. Soon Aoba had him pinned against the wall pushing himself inside of him. "ahhhh Aobaa!!" he mewled as the two started again. The hot water beating down on their skin. The way Aoba held on to him while they were deep in their most passionate moments made Faen feel the safest he's ever felt. Suddenly all of the reasons he'd feared an Alpha were gone. Replaced with love and adoration. Even as Aoba repeatedly rammed into him from behind making him moan out into the wall he felt nothing but love for the strange cat boy he adopted. Reaching back and grabbing his hair tugging him tightly as he filled him again and again.

The next couple of weeks after was spent just recuperating, getting to know each other better. Their likes, their fears. "Aoba I have a question.." Aoba was cooking them dinner. Not so good with soups , but the man knew how to grill. "yeah? what is it babe?" that made Faen blush just a tad. "do you still dream about Serah?" that kinda hurt. he wanted to say no, he didnt wanna hurt Faen in any way but the truth would be the better way. "I do...I'm sorry.." he turned around when he felt a tug on his shirt. His lips meeting with Faen's "I'm sorry you lost her, but I hope that having me lessens your heart ache." Aoba's heart just started to beat loudly picking up Faen by his ass "its in the past. what is important to me is my present and my future, and thats you." after that he just held him his head buried in his chest with Faen's hand on his head petting his ears. "Aoba...put me down! put me down!" Aoba looked up at him and dropped lower to the floor seeing what was wrong. Faen wasted no time running to the bathroom and losing his lunch. "Babe are you okay!?" he looked at him worried about him petting his back and pouring him a glass of water. "i need you....to go to the store, and get a pregnancy test..." Aoba's face was dark dark red, and suddenly he began to freak out a bit. Realizing that sex did in fact make babies, and they had been going at it for the majority of his heat. "I thought you were late!" he said putting on his shoes. "Aoba test. now!"

When Aoba got to the store he was covered in sweat breathing heavily a look of panic painting his face. "sir can I help you? are you okay?" one of the associates approached him seeing if he was injured. "pregnancy tests for Omega. where?" it was all he could say with his breathing the way it was. "here we have them here." he didnt know how many to grab so he just bought 8. The clerk included a bottle of water free of charge. "congratulations." Aoba was far too freaked out and just smiled. "thanks see ya" he said nearly tripping over himself to rush out of the door when he got home the bottle of water was empty and the 8 tests lay in a bag. Faen still in the bathroom losing his lunch repeatedly. "did..did you get em" Handing him the bag he said with a smile. then just stood there as if waiting for some elven magic to happen. "Aoba...." "yeah babe?" he got up and pushed him out of the bathroom then slammed door. "i dont need you watching me pee!" Aoba just stood there his face ignited with blush, but not wanting to incur Faen's wrath he stood at the counter preparing dinner. Making a small salad for Faen in case a steak was too much. An hour passed and he was still in the bathroom. "umm..Faen?" he asked with a knock, and heard a small voice coming from the bathroom. "Fuck..." "I'm coming in okay." slowly he opened the door and saw Faen on the bathroom floor surrounded by pregnancy tests. "baby whats wrong.?" he asked kneeling down looking at him. "Im pregnant..."


	6. Swelling Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with Faen's pregnancy and the cravings that come with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to all who read this. it is my hope that you are enjoying this. if you have any constructive criticism i'll gladly talk in the comments

In a flash 5 months had passed. The first couple were filled with Faen waking up and rushing to the bathroom to lose anything he'd eaten. The next were filled with Aoba running to the store at all times of the day. Morning, noon, night, and thunderstorms to get Faen something to eat. Then finally on the fifth month was their baby appointment at the local clinic. Today was the day they'd see the gender and how many were in there. "So wait pregnancy means you dont go into heat?" Faen shook his head. "honey I havent had a heat for months. You've known that right.?" he scratched his head. "well I've noticed your scent is different but i thought that was because of the pregnancy." they waited at the clinic in the waiting room Aoba kept rubbing and poking at Faen's stomach. "god its gotten so big, does this go back to normal or does it stay like this?" *WHACK* Faen snapped for a moment pregnancy rage fueling his punch as he lay into Aoba. "sh-shut up and be a good cat!" one of the nurses came over to see the commotion. "Faen?" he turned to see a tall dark skinned elven woman. "We're ready for you and your partner in the back room" Aoba slowly picked himself up eager to see. "Aoba behave yourself..." Faen was getting annoyed. "forgive him he was raised outside."

The gel went on cold and it made Faen jump a bit gripping Aoba's hand tightly. "well there we go. This is why you are bigger than we expected. You're carrying twins." Faen's heart raced a bit as he looked over at the screen, there they were. Two growing babies in his stomach. "by this we can determine that one is a boy... and the other is a girl" Aoba was not prepared for this news but he was so happy regardless. "so im gonna have a son...and a daughter." he was so happy laughing a bit then fell backwards unconscious. "is he..." "he's fine.." the doctor finished up by wiping off the gel on his belly "we'll see you in about 4 months for your due date. So thats June the 16th. if you start to have any irregular pain, or discomfort outside of normal pregnancy symptoms please come here immediately." Faen stood up then gently nudged Aoba with his foot. "hey dummy we need to go home I'm tired." as if waiting on a command Aoba plopped right up. "does my princess need me to carry her?" Faen glared at him so hard and icily he damn near burned a hole in his skull. "keep it up mr. you'll sleep outside during the next thunderstorm." Aoba panicked thinking about that "no baby i was kidding say it aint so!!" Faen just chuckled grabbing his hand "do you remember how to open the teleport?" "yeah I can do it." Aoba close his eyes imagining home then with a wave of his hand a portal appeared. stepping through they were on the porch in an instant the portal closing behind them.

"So I guess we'll need two cribs?" Faen just looked at him "they can share for now they're babies they need each other." Aoba kneeled down kissing Faen's stomach lovingly holding his belly. "its a beautiful day out do you want to go sit on the porch? I was gonna do a workout." Faen nodded smiling "yes I suppose I should try to get rid of my ghostly complexion" he slowly got up with Aoba's help of course and was helped to the bench on the porch. After this Aoba took off his shirt, and for the first time in his life he realized just how damn lucky he was. Aoba was ripped. that perfectly sculpted , chiseled body went to work climbing up the tree like a monkey and starting to work out. first with upside down crunches which Faen watched him do with great intensity and anxiety. Fearful he'd fall and crack his neck. Afterwards it was pull ups. Each pull working more and more of those arms his body looking delicious. As he was working out some Omega girls from the village ran by, and Faen could see that look in their eyes. It matched his. "Aoba! come here sweetie." Not even paying the lust filled eyes any mind he passed the girls sweat dripping off that body of his. Coming to Faen who immediately put his arms around him then gently nibbled his neck making eye contact with them while he did it as if saying "THIS is fucking mine"


	7. Twins are here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are here, Aoba gets called something he's always been wanted to be called, and plans are made

"A large steak for me and a large steak for Faen" he hummed happily as he threw two perfectly marinated slabs of meat on a grill. It was a really nice summer day the sun was shining, birds were chirping, there was a sweet scent in the air. "sweet...scent?" Aoba stopped what he was doing turning off the grill and rushing inside, and thats when he came face to face with Faen leaning against the wall as water gushed out of him. "babe whats going on?" he asked coming to his immediate aid holding him. "why do you smell like youre in heat?" that question was met with a quick pull. "babies!" he just smiled "yes i know. we're having babies." he smacked him for being dumb. "the babies are coming." he almost said 'i know' but had to stop himself. Putting two and two together his brain finally got it and he started to panic a bit. Opening up a portal to the hospital , he jumped through holding Faen in his arms. "Doctor we're having our babies!" The nurses rushed pulling Faen into a bed as contractions shot through him making him scream out wincing in pain. As they made there way to the room the nurse was asking Aoba questions. "how many are we expecting?" "uhhh 2." "relationship to the patient." Aoba thought for a moment did he just say boyfriend, then Faen answered for him. "he's my husband" Aoba looked down at Faen as if asking if he was sure. That reassuring smile on his face put him at ease. "yeah I'm his husband"

After several hours of Labor the two infants lay in Faen's tired arms happily nuzzled up to him asleep. Aoba could not be happier if he tried and it showed, A well of pride began to swell at the sight. His husband, his son, and his daughter." Both children were each born 8 lbs a piece, half neko , half elf. Each child equipped with two sets of ears , and a tail. "What should we name them?" this hadn't even occurred to Aoba, and he had to last minute work his brain. "how about I name this one, Kiri." Faen just smiled at that petting little Kiri's ears. "in that case. I will name this one Alesana" Kiri was a little momma's boy right from the start nuzzling and suckling up to Faen right from the start. Alesana how ever was more the adventurous little type crawling around on the bed. Aoba had to stop her from crawling right out multiple times. "this one is danger prone" Faen giggled at the two barely clinging to consciousness "why dont you hold her, daddy?" that hadn't occurred to him, but he'd give it a try. The instant Alesana crawled to his embrace she curled up on him and passed out. "h-hey it worked!" he said a bit too loud waking Kiri up making him cry. "Shhhh man cat." He sunk down in his chair rubbing the dark blue fur of the kitten sleeping on his chest. "Say Faen..I had a question." Faen sort of snapped out of his slumber a bit. "yeah...what is it?" his voice was tired , and Aoba felt bad for keeping him up. "get some rest I'll watch over you and the babies. we'll talk later." Faen didn't need any convincing probably didnt even let Aoba finish speaking before he was out.

Aoba had passed out holding the little purring kitten in his sleep. Something so relaxing about holding one that just put him right out. He was sleeping soundly until he felt something wet nibbling on a very sensitive spot. One of his ears. Opening up his eyes he saw Faen holding Kiri giggling at him. "what is so funny. And what is on my head." he squirmed it felt so weird he always hated ear cleanings as a kid but this was no cleaning. Faen just laughed a bit pointing. Reaching up above his head he grabbed the source of his discomfort. "Gotcha!" the little dark blue kitten stared down at him then started to cry. "awww put her back please Aoba." he scowled but did as his mate asked putting the kitten back on his head. Instantly she latched on and made him feel all sorts of awkward, but he endured if it kept the kitten from bawling her eyes out. "So Aoba you wanted to ask me something. ?" he smiled bouncing Kiri on his lap looking at him "i did.." Aoba's face ignited and he struggled a bit to get the words out "on the way back here.. you said I'm your husband.. do you want to get married?" he was blushing like mad and almost sure that Faen was gonna say no. "of course I wanna marry you." that snapped him right out of his dumb and he looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "well then. lets start planning for a wedding."


	8. Wedding plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans and visitors from Aoba's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to my lovely readers for delay of this post. I'm doing it on my phone cuz my computer crapped out

"No no not like that..over the flap and under." Faen giggled trying to teach Aoba something he hated with every fiber of his being. Diaper duty.. "Would you mind if you did this? I'm about to lose my lunch" he had to leave. Faen was so used to it helping out with babies was something he was good at and now they were his. After changing their diapers he gently pressed his lips to Kiri and Alesana's head putting them down for a nap. "Honestly Aoba. It's not that bad--" when Faen stepped through the curtain and out of the kids room he saw Aoba down on one knee smiling at him. "I have a question." He smiled gently grabbing his hand. "Faen Sprigg. Mother of my children and owner of my heart. Would you do me the extreme honor of marrying me?" Faen wasnt expecting that and he stammered for a moment a dark blush on his face but smiled happily tearing up a bit "yes! Of course I'll marry you" those words made Aoba the happiest man alive and after the words were spoke he placed a blue sapphire ring on his finger. "Let's get married this spring" the two were so busy celebrating each other that they didnt notice someone coming to the house.

-KNOCK KNOCK- "you wash up for dinner my dear husband and I see who's at the door. Aoba didnt fight that just smiled and walked to the bathroom to wash up while Faen contended with the guests. "Umm hello?" When Faen answered he was met with a big mountain of a man with black hair and a woman next to him with long purple and black hair. Both of which were like Aoba. Cat ears adorning their heads and tails swaying gently "hello there we are..looking for a family member of ours we were wondering if he may be here" there was a very uneasy feeling coming off of them but the feeling disappeared when Aoba stepped out of the bathroom. "Babe who's at the door?" Faen turned to see him coming out topless just made him want to slam the door and rip his clothes off. "Some people like you. They're looking for their relative." "People like me?" Aoba near sprinted to the door and when he saw who wss standing there he froze. "Diz...Lorelei.." his eyes brimmed with tears and he had to take a step back dropping his towel to the floor. "Hey little brother. Can we talk?"

"Havent seen you in a few years. I always wondered what happened to you. Hoped you were okay. We got wind of you a few years ago. Something about a bar fight involving a cat man" Aoba sighed a bit "Aoba isn't a drinker" Faen started "yeah that was me.." Faen just tilted his head to look at him "it was right before we met babe. I havent touched a drop since." He smiled at him. Diz noticed the rings and put two and two together. "So ..married?" Faen blushed "he actually just proposed before you two showed up.. by the way who are they to you, Aoba.?" Diz and Lorelei both stood up. "Forgive my rudeness I am Diz Akage. Aoba's older brother, and this is my wife Lofelei Akage who was a friend of Aoba's since we were kids" they went to bow and heard a baby crying. "Duty calls I'll be right back" that was stopped by Faen "you stay I'll get him." Faen left the room and returned a few minutes later with both kittens. Little Kiri was crying and Alesana just lay there trying to get some sleep but her brothers crying was making her upset. "You have kids!?" Diz exclaimed but got a glare from Faen for raising his voice. "Sorry. Wow Aoba congrats man." Faen sat down holding Kiri and handing Aoba his little daughter who immediately nuzzled into his chest passing out. "Aww you just wanted momma" Faen chuckled at Kiri as the red haired kitten passed out on his chest. "So Diz. Not like I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"


	9. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People from the past offer a future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no computer so here is another phone chapter

"Well you see we were actually sent to find you." Diz admitted rubbing his head. Aoba was bouncing Alesana on his lap "let me guess a bounty hunter?" Diz's face formed into a scowl "no.." Aiba thought who could want him. "Its an orc that wants to fight!" Everyone scowled and even Faen joined in "No!!" Aoba sighed and sat back as Alesana climbed up on his head and began to nibble on his ears. "H-hey....I am not a chew toy" lorelei and Diz both laughed at him and Faen chuckled a bit "oh Aoba you havent changed." Lorelei who had been quiet all this time finally spoke up. "Your mother told us to find you and to bring you home." Aoba didnt say a word he just got up, put Alesana on Faen's lap, and walked out. "I'm going on a run" Faen tried to stand but with two kittens all he could do is call "A-Aoba!" Diz and Lorelei didnt bother trying to chase him they knew how he wss when he needed to be left alone. "So why doesnt Aoba like his mom?" Faen asked genuinely curious . "Well ..I wouldnt say he hates her..but she is the one who exiled him.." Faen gasped a bit bringing a hand to his mouth "oh Aoba.."

"Its starting to downpour..he still isn't back" Faen was pacing back and forth around the kitchen looking for signs of Aoba meanwhile Diz and Lorelei played with the kids "oh man you'll be a scrappy one later wont you." Alesana was playing with Diz and Kiri was doing his favorite thing in the world, napping. "He should be back by now.. something happened" Diz stood up and sat Alesana into Faen's arms. "Aye I'll go look for him" he was about to leave when he saw a very drenched Aoba walking up the pathway coming in under the awning he shook and flung water everywhere then came in smiling "all better now " "where did you go!?" Faen shouted and Aoba jumped a bit back "I....went to go think and..." he held up a bag of goodies "we have nothing to feed the guests so I went to get some" Faen bonked him on the head "dont scare me like that!" Aoba smiled leaning forward and kissing his lips "I'm sorry dearest. I'll do the cooking." What Aoba had went to get was a favorite foods. Noodles. Chicken flavored adding in some flavor cubes and some veggies with chunks of actual chicken. The house smelled delicious and it was burning a smile on his face

"So mom..wants me back?" Diz and Lorelei were really enjoying the meal "man Aoba where did you learn to cook like this it's amazing!" "Answer the question, Diz." He sighed then looked up "your exile has been revoked. After everyone thought about it they realized that their was nothing you could have done. Even if you had ordered her... shed fight it that's who she was." Diz stood up presenting Aoba with s paper a hand written letter from mom apologizing and asking for him to come back. "What about Jack? What does he think about this.?" That question obviously made him a bit uneasy "Well you see...Jack killed himself. Drank himself to death really. We found out that he was a monster...he...well Serah is better off where shes at than with him." This made Aoba get a bit angry "how is she better off dead!?" His voice slightly raised but stopped by Faen. "He...did things to her. He kept videos, pictures, and hand written documentation about it.." Diz looked up at Aoba "when this came to light mom immediately revoked your exile. Saying that you refusing to order her or keep her alive was the most merciful thing you could have done." Aoba had started to cry but this was a relief. "Faen can we go visit the village?" Faen just smiled at him "I'll get the kids and we will go when the storm lifts."


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Faen make it back to his old village meeting some old family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long delay works been hell

It was about a two day walk with the kids coming along before they got to the village. Kiri rested with Faen for most of the trip and Ally was up on Aoba's chest the whole way there. So many sights to see that shed never seen from the confines of the shack. When they got there Aoba was shocked by how much the village hed left years back had changed. Yet somehow it was still home. The gentle rolling plains , the soft wind, and the smell of the river . Ahh he was home. "We will be having a celebration when we get back" Diz looked at him with a grin. "And you know you were missed by more than just us and mom." Diz laughed again giving him a playful budge on the back. "Oh? Who else?" Aoba was genuinely curious about who Diz could possibly mean, and his brain was drawing a blank. "Well let's see there is Amara, but shes out of the village right now. And do you remember the little blue haired kitten mom would take care of that cried all the time?" Aoba put his hands to his head trying to think "oh! You mean Iza!" "The very same. Well when you were exiled he would not stop crying and the moment your exile was lifted his spirit soared. He practically rushed me out the door." Diz laughed again a big hearty chuckle. "Well I'm sure I cant wait to see him." Finally to the village gates after what seemed like an eternity of walking "finally home" he whispered to himself

They were lead to a large tent where makds where there to help with the babies . Picking them up cleaning them and then feeding them. A little bit of grapes before the festivities. Then as they were getting ready frantic foot steps are heard then in pop's a tiny, small neko boy that looks like a much smaller, scrawny version of Aoba "you're home!" He came up close hugging him tightly then pulled back admiring his body running his fingers down his abs then hugging him again "you're actually here!" Aoba had to wave Faen down who was getting just a tad jealous as the strange boy had his hands all over his man. "Faen this is my little ...well hes like a brother to me mom raised him like she raised a lot of kittens. In a way we are all family." The boy backed off a bit "I am sorry. Hi I'm Iza it's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a bow then looked at the two kittens Ally's mouth full of grapes. "Ohh my gods they are soo cute. Are they yours?" Aoba smiled nodding "this is my fiance, Faen and these are our babies. Kiri and Alesana" Iza bowed again before Faen who in turn bowed a bit himself "it's nice to meet you, iza" Faen smiled and picked up Kiri who was nudging at his leg. "You are such a mommas boy." Faen giggled bouncing the kitten on his hip "getting a bit big"

"You two get acquainted I'm going to go see Diz." Aoba kissed Faen's lips then walked out leaving him and the babies with Iza. "Can I ask you something..." Iza finally spoke after a few moments of awkward silence. "Does it...does it hurt being marked and claimed by an Alpha?" He was shaking as he asked clearly the idea of being claimed shook him to his core frightening the poor boy. "It can.. when Aoba claimed me it was like a small pinching pain followed by a warm flood of emotion it felt....good" this didnt do much to ease Iza. "I visited a doctor ..and he gave me these" Iza pulled out a bottle of suppressants "dont let your brother catch you with those" Iza felt bad showing these. "Truth is...from one omega to another I fear being claimed more than anything else.. and there are a few in the village who've been giving me that look like they are waiting..." As they talked Aoba walked into the room his eyes darting toward the pills. His sense of smell picking up on exactly what they were. His eyes glowing a fierce blue he walked up to them but Faen stepped in the way. "Aoba hes scared. Okay he doesn't want to be forcibly claimed you have no idea what that fear is like" Aoba just growled a bit. "Iza...those things..killed Serah.." he came closer kneeling down in front of him. "So how about instead of these things...I protect you. Nobody will lay a finger on you. I promise." Iza started to cry then nodded handing Aoba the pills. "Nobody will touch you."


	11. A Great Feast. A Great Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iza's heat flares up at a dinner filled with alphas and jts up to Aoba to protect him.

The feast was in full swing. Everyone in the village so excited to see Aoba again he couldn't take a bite without meeting someone from his past saying hi or how much they missed him. Just waving them off he was more occupied with trying to make sure that Ally wasn't choking from the amount of food she was ingesting. "Seriously child you're like a tornado! Take some time to chew its not going anywhere" he said trying to pry her away from a stack of meat and potatoes. Meanwhile Kiri set in Faen's lap eating slowly and clean not making a single mess his half elven side serving him very well. "Well look who she learns after, Aoba. Its a wonder she hasn't choked." Faen said with a chuckle. "She is just like he was at that age." Faen looked up to see a well endowed cat girl with a kitten held on to either side of her drinking. "M-mom!" He went to get up but was motioned to sit. "Faen this my mother. Everyone just calls her mom because she's the village matriarch. Mom this is my fiance and baby mamma, Faen." She giggled a bit at the baby mamma comment. "Its good to see you and its good to meet you . I hope you enjoy the festivities we can talk more later okay Aoba. I have to get these hungry kittens in bed." She gave a small smile and then walked to a nearby tent that was a nursery for the littles. "Mom hasn't changed a bit. Not aged a day." Aoba was shocked at how pretty she still was even after a 5 year apart. "She's still mom, Aoba. She will never change." Diz chuckled drinking some wine. "Mom is great" Iza who had been quiet this whole time finally spoke petting Kiri's ears lovingly. The red haired kitten clung tight to Faen as if afraid. "Ooh there there little one mommy's got you."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN CHILDREN OF ALL AGES!" A rather tall cat man stood in front of everyone his voice loud and far reaching. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the return of our prodigal son. Aoba Akage.!" He pointed at the table where they sat with a joyous smile. "After 5 long years he has returned to us with an adorable family no lezs" the man carried on and on regaling everyone of tales of Aoba as a child his accomplishments, embarrassing moments, and failures. "Faen..." Iza sat his head against his shoulder. He was burning up with an immense heat, and instantly Faen knew. "Shit.." soon the entire vollage flooded with the scent of Iza's first heat. The scent of Rose peddles and berries flooding the air. Every alpha except Aoba and Diz were practically salivating at the mere smell of him. "I knew you were an omega! You're mine!" One Alpha decided to charge in head first only to be immediately kicked in the face and sent into the river nearby to cool off by Aoba's quick and decisive action. "None of you will be touching him" Aoba growled standing in their way. "Diz. Get my family and Iza out of here ill meet you at the house.," Diz didn't dare try to argue that knowing it to be the best course of action. Him and Lorelei quickly helped Faen , the babies, and Iza up going to escort them away. "Who are you to test our laws! It is our right to claim and breed unclaimed Omega that is our law!" "FUCK YOUR LAWS!" Aoba shouted and an order shot through everyone's ears. "Not one of you will touch a hair on his tail. Or you will pay with your lives!" He looked back at Faen for a second only to be clocked in the face by another alpha. Quickly retaliating with a punch that knocked them back on to the table. "Go now get to the edge and teleport ill meet you there" Faen nodded and with tears in his eyes he went with Diz to the edge.

With his family out of harms way he could focus on the fight letting his fists do his talking speaking louder than words ever could. Guarding the exit to where Faen and the others went he one by one dispatched Alpha after Alpha cracking bones with every last hit. But they were relentless so desperate to claim Iza the fought like starving beasts. Aoba turned his head for a second when he saw the blue light of a teleport flicker off. His heart was safe but with his back turned a few Alpha got some decisive strikes on him one to his ribs and the other a claw attack that tore open a gash on his stomach. With these wounds his vitality and stamina had dropped significantly and it showed thinking that he was too weak to fight back they all charged him but Aoba stayed on his feet not letting them make him kneel and one by one he took them all down. Punches, kicks, and grabs each one with bone breaking power put behind them, but he knew he couldn't fight them forever so he did what he knew Faen would want him to do, run. Turning his back he ran fast as he could all the while fighting and dodging attacks having a few here and there land on him. One nearly bringing him down as claws entered his shoulder and another set up his back, one with blades stabbing at his legs. "Well this is annoying..." "Give up and you may live, Aoba. Nobody defies our laws. Not even the matriarchal favorite son" a few villagers charged him in his weakened state he could barely lift his arms to move let alone foght but he pressed on using his head. He caved the announcer in the face them in a quick turn got the other two with a single blow knocking them out. Before the rest could catch up he ran dragging a trail of blood behind him.

Faen was practically burning a hole in the ground with his pacing "he should be home by now... we need to go back for him." Faen started to go outside but was stopped by Diz. "You'll do nothing but get hurt..look I know this sucks. I know this hurts but if you go back there you will just be in the way or worse a hostage...at least this way...your children will keep one of their parents." That hurt to hear.. Faen's eyes filling with tears at the mere thought of losing him. "I'll go get him. Worse just offer him some backup." "Baby I cant.." he looked at Lorelei who was looking at him crying almost "ill just go back him and help him escape nothing more." When Diz got to the door it was pouring outside, but even with all the rain he could smell it. The smell of blood. "Stay here" he quickly ran to the entrance of the clearing to see Aoba slowly hobbling along covered head to toe in blood. Running up to him he quickly picked him up. "I gotcha buddy. Fuck they really did a number on you." Quickly he rushed back to the house with Aoba in hand. Faen having seen Aoba in such a state was an absolute wreck of emotions. Crying and in shock he couldn't move. But was slapped by Lorelei to wake him up. "We need bandages!" She yelled and Faen quickly responded pulling out every single bandage or first aid material they had. Did laid him on the bed and finally got a good look at him. He was ripped head to toe. Multiple abrasions and cuts on his legs, arms, back, and chest. A few deep stab wounds and a gash across his nose. The back looked like he had gotten gored by a bull . Applying medicine to each wound them covering them up was the best diz could do for the damage he could see but he knew damage like this came with some internal problems. "I've done what I can for the bleeding, but Faen..he's not doing good we have to get him to the hospital. He's got broken bones presumably all over his body, and possible internal bleeding.." Diz looked away not wanting to think about it.

Aoba broke the silence of them just watching wondering what to do with a cough. Faen instantly rushed to his side "Aoba baby I'm here!" He was crying gripping into Aoba's hand "Fae...n" his words were broken up by more coughing then an ominous sight. Blood coming from his lips as he coughed. More and more blood spilling his bandages ripping and causing them to fill with blood. "Aoba try to stay still." Diz held his shoulders while Faen tried to get some pain killer down his throat. After he drank he passed back out his breathing very raspy. "DIZ! FAEN! We've got company." Lorelei pointed as the villagers were outside the house having followed the trail of blood and the scent. Diz stepped outside motioning to the others to stay. "We have some demands." Diz growled at the elder "you and your squad of feral beasts bring our guest of honor my little brother to a near death status and YOU have the audacity to come here making demands. Diz's aura flared a redish color and it was clear he was using his magic his already giant and buff body growing with fierce intensity. "How is he?" "Barely breathing thanks to you!" The elder sighed "look..they were alpha in the scent of a new omega you understand. Our demands are simple. You release the omega known as Iza to us." Diz gave the most appropriate response. A single middle fingers raised. There wasn't an alpha in the village who could contend with Diz's strength at full much less contending with it after the beating that Aoba had given them. Most of them had been beaten to near pulp. "Fine .. we won't get that one but this one wed like met. Wed like to send one of ours to help heal him." Mom stopped out from behind them crying up a storm even in the rain Diz could see it. Motioning to his mom for her to go in. Quickly she rushed in and Faen was on edge "what are you-" "I can heal. Let me help!" Her eyes were filled with tears and Faen agreed to have her heal him. Going to the kitchen and out the front he saw Diz standing guard. Rushing out he was pissed. "GET THE FUCK OUT! GET OFF MY PROPERTY AND DONT COME BACK!" He screamed as tears poured down his face. "MY CHILDREN MIGHT LOSE THEIR FATHER AND YOU ARE JUST STANDING THERE HIGH AND MIGHTY!! FUCK OFF!!" Diz stood in his way making sure he didn't run in "we will be in touch but for now we will head your words." The eleder smacked her cane against the ground ope ing a teleport and pulling all the villagers there with her. "Go watch after Aoba I'll stand guard in case they come back." He nodded to Diz and rushed inside hoping that his time with his heart , the love of his life wouldn't be snuffed out."


	12. Healing Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing is just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter. gonna try to do at least one a week. and i got my computer fixed!

"Pass me those bandages." "On it." "No no wrap it tight you have to keep it tight." These were the words that Aoba heard as he slipped in an out of consciousness. His body hurt, His everything hurt. "Fae..." "I'm here rest baby I'm here." they worked on him for hours, and finally he was in a stable enough condition. "that was more healing magic than I've ever done." Mom lay on the back of the couch completely exhausted. "what was the extent, mom?" She held up a clip board with her hand written notes. "8 cracked ribs, internal bleeding, broken arm, broken leg, multiple cuts stabs, claw marks, and they're all alpha marks so painful to heal. Now.. all we can do is wait." Every minute that went by was absolutely nerve wrecking for Faen. Several times throughout the night whilst everyone was resting he would be checking on Aoba, and most times were met with him sound asleep healing. However on the last time when he was taking care of his bandages and adjusting his pillows Aoba's hand reached out and nearly scared the soul out of him. "A-Aoba.. h-hey how are you feeling?" that was a dumb question he knew it must be painful, but just seeing Aoba awake was a glimmer of hope for him. "hey..." his voice was barely a whisper, and Faen had to struggle to hear him. "you should rest, honey." he gripped on with all his strength not letting him leave. "lets...get married.." he smiled at him with all his strength. Faen started to cry kneeling down beside him kissing his cheek "focus on healing, and I'll marry you. I can't lose you.." he closed his eyes with a smile "you wont.." again barely a whisper, but that whisper gave Faen strength to be hopeful. When the next morning came Faen woke up having gone to sleep next to Aoba's bed to realize something startling. Aoba wasn't in bed. "hey you should really be resting , Aoba." Diz was in the kitchen trying his best to reason with him, but Aoba had a stubborn streak. "If I stay in that bed anymore, I will literally go crazy. I need to go do my exercises or I'll get fat." Faen walked in both happy that Aoba was up , but also a bit pissed that Aoba was up. "Aoba Dryce Akage!" Aoba's fur stood straight up and he slowly turned to see a pissed off Faen. "h-hey babe.." "Get your ass in that bed!" he pointed , and Aoba just went not wanting to test his fiance's patience. "Y-yes dear.." he groaned and got in bed slowly. "An Alpha following an Omega's orders...now I have seen it all." Diz said with a chuckle "Well Faen did his use his full name."

Over the next month or so Aoba spent the majority of his time being a lazy kitty. Healing his wounds, and devouring steak. Teaching Faen how to cook steak his way was perhaps the best thing about this. The kids would play in the front yard mostly chasing after butterflies or each other's tails. All the while Diz kept watch , and Iza stayed next to Lorelei protected at all times. They knew they were being watched, but didn't want to draw any suspicion or attention to themselves. "Okay so first season with those two. Red first then a light sprinkle of the blue bottle. Okay now just put it on its side with this, lather the bbq sauce on both sides, And grill time." he smiled kissing Faen's lips licking a bit of bbq sauce off them. "how am I doing? Oh wise teacher." Aoba laughed a small laugh his ribs still hurting. "you're a quick study." as they were cooking it hit them like a brick to the nose. "Iza started his heat.." Diz said gripping his nose. "we have to find him someone or this is gonna get bad..." Aoba groaned holding his nose. "does it just need to be quelled? like can any of us do it?" Faen asked. "Well typically its an Alpha, but as long as it's quelled its quelled." Diz scratched his ears lookin away. "The only three alpha here are me, an injured Aoba, and Kiri.. I've taken a vow to only ever be with one.. sorry" Faen sighed looking at Aoba. "think you can take over cooking?" he nodded then Faen went over grabbed Iza by the hand and dragged him inside. "come here" Aoba's mind was racing with all manner of perversion, and Diz did not help this. "what do you think they're doing in there? Omega X Omega breeding. enough scent flowing in there to make anyone go nuts." Aoba tried to take his mind off of it, but oh man was it tempting to barge in that room, and join. Finally getting supper completely ready Diz had rounded up the kittens, while Lorelei helped Aoba inside for a full course barbecue meal. With some salad for those who like vegetables. "Faen!! food is ready." Aoba slowly walked to the room, and was quickly pulled in by two pairs of hands. Faen coming out briefly "Diz.. watch the babies?" Diz just chuckled with a nod.

"Aoba we both went into heat...we need help." Faen blushed grabbing at Aoba's belt line undoing it for him. "we'll be careful.." Iza blushed getting up to them helping them. Aoba let out a sigh of relief then looked at both of them. "who's first?" he chuckled a bit "well...i was thinking we all go at the same time, and you finish inside of me.. lets have another baby, Aoba." that was just what he needed to hear, because soon he was hard as a rock wanting to go. Iza and Faen backed up getting on the bed starting to kiss each other slowly, erotically. Looking at Aoba as they did it. He couldnt stand still for long, but rather than take charge both Omega led him to bed continuing their kiss with his cock in the middle of their mouths. "oooh..ffuck.." he let out a satisfied groan looking at the ceiling just enjoying the attention. Soon the warm feeling of a mouth was stopped with Iza was was made to crawl on top of him by Faen. poking and prodding Faen helped guide him into Iza who winced and yelped at first , but the moment Aoba was in he let out a loud, satisfied moan. Soon starting to grind and move his hips back and forth riding Aoba happily. "easy Iza." Faen behind him kissing up his neck lovingly kissing petting his ears. It was like playing with an Omega version of Aoba, and honestly it turned Faen on. The three of them went at it for hours, afterwards they all lay there the two omega having bits of fluids on them while Faen got a full helping. Rubbing his stomach happily he smiled up at Aoba. While Iza was passed out. The three stayed there for the rest of the night sleeping soundly forgetting supper.


	13. All Healed UP And Ready To Get Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly a year Aoba's wounds have completely healed. Now for the moment they've all been waiting for. Tying that Knot.

"Aoba..you can't go in there?" "What why not? I want to see Faen!" "You can't see him until you get married." Diz had to haul him out with all his strength "Come on you. We have to get you ready too." Dragging Aoba off into a room Diz and Lorelei helped him get ready while mom helped with Faen. "where is he..?" Mom's ears perked as she looked at him. "waiting on someone to come steal you away?" she said with a giggle. "Hardly. My twin brother is going to be making an appearance. I finally got him away from his shop." he chuckled just a bit. As mom continued to do his hair she smiled trying to add a few flowers here and there. "such long beautiful hair you have. I'm a bit jealous." Faen looked over to check on the kittens to see them both sleeping soundly in their crib. Alesana laying over Kiri in an almost ball. "those two remind me more and more of Aoba each day." they both giggle just a tad and mom goes to finish getting Faen ready. -Knock Knock- "I got it!" Aoba rushed to the door, completely topless to see who could possibly be knocking on this the day of his wedding. When he answered the door he was met with .. "Faen? no.. you're.. when did you dye your hair? We can't see each other yet." he averted his eyes trying not to get the wedding day curse. "I guess this is the first time we've met. I'm not my brother. My name is Latimer Sprigg. I'm Faen's older brother by 2 minutes." he held up two fingers and gave a big cheesy grin. "can you point me to where he's at I have some things for him." Aoba pointed to the room in the back most corner of the house, and Latimer smiled carrying a bag over his shoulder to the room. -Knock Knock- "Aoba for the last time you cant come in here- oh.. you must be the brother" Mom stopped herself mid sentence after whisking open the sliding door to see another Faen. "So that tall glass of water in there is your husband to be?" he said stepping in and setting his baggage on the bed. "mmhmm thats my Aoba." he smiled a bit of blush painting his cheeks. "i brought the outfit you wanted taking into account your pregnancy." Iza slipped in behind them. "god that Aoba is stubborn.. I'm here to watch babies" he said reporting in, and just in time too. Kiri had woken up in his usual fussy mood demanding a bottle. Meanwhile Alesana just woke up stretching her ears twitching lightly as she looked at Faen. "All right lets get you all ready. Love what you've what you've done with his hair. I'll take over" Mom stepped out of the way with a smile picking up Alesana and nuzzling her on her chest. "hey there little kitty. Grandma's got ya"

Aoba , Diz, Lorelei, Mom, the kittens, and Iza all waited at the altar waiting for Faen. Soon here they came Faen dressed in a light blue colored skirt , and a white, elvish vest adorned with a few gold trimmings. His hair was still done up the way Mom had made it, but now adorned with two golden leaves on the sides of his head his eyes had a blue and a red eye shadow on them with some eye liner to finish the look. Diz whistled and nudged Aoba who was positively stunned by him. His heart wanted to jump out of his chest. all he was wearing was a pair of shorts and some tribal marking Diz had drawn. Aoba most certainly was getting the better end of this deal, or so he thought. "mother and father would be proud of you." Faen gripped Latimer's hand a bit tightly "I miss them.. so much, and wish they were here." Latimer just smiled rubbing his forehead against his "they are. Always watching over you." he then smiled and led Faen to be married off presenting him to Aoba. "Please accept my little brother with loving arms, and a loving heart. Please provide for him in all ways that would befit a husband." "I will. Love him with all my heart and soul." Aoba smiled gently grabbing Faen's hand from Latimer, and tugging him closer to him. Diz did the proceedings with a big grin. "We are gathered here today to unite two family's and two hearts. "The most beautiful little brother Faen of house Sprigg and the most stubborn." he said with a chuckle "Aoba of house Akage. If anyone should have any objections to these two being together kindly go throw yourself in a lake." Aoba and Faen both smiled trying not to laugh too much. Diz overlapped a pink band and blue band around their hands binding them together "by the.. righteous powers invested in me, and all those who witnessed this union today. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your mate." That kiss was by far the best Aoba had ever had. His soul burst into flames with how happy it was. His heart felt so full yet so lively, and his eyes which had been focused on Faen the entire time now closed and ran with tears. "I love you." they both said as if knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Everyone cheered happily and Aoba picked up Faen bridal style carrying him off to their honey moon spot. "you dont worry about anything I want you two to have a good honeymoon. We will watch and protect the kittens." Aoba just gave a smile and a wave then opened a portal stepping through it with his brand new husband in his arms. "Welcome to Costa del Gato." he smiled as Faen looked around to a beautiful landscape of sand, palm trees, a subtle breeze, and perhaps most beautiful. The ocean which was a clear blue like a crystal. "Aoba it's beautiful." "Now you see why I wanted to keep it a secret." he smiled kissing him again.

The moment the two of them crossed the threshold for their beach house they were already stripping each other's clothes off. For Aoba it was as simple as the shorts being removed, but for Faen he wanted to take his time, be thorough. Getting him to the bed he proceeded to kiss down his stomach after pulling off the vest, then down to the skirt line skipping over quite a bit going to his knee then kissing up his leg. Slowly, gently he dragged his tongue down pulling off the little thong that Faen had been wearing , and went immediately for the sweet spot driving his tongue as far in as he could and whirling it around. Faen moaned with excitement almost screaming as he held Aoba's head pulling, and tugging his hair tightly. "Gods above!" he moaned arching his back just trying to give himself some reprieve from Aoba's advances, but to no avail. As Aoba had him gripped and pinned enjoying his snack. Pulling away moments later with a satisfied look he smiled down at the blushing, trembling Faen. "get your ass up here." he smiled kissing him pressing their lips together roughly, passionately. Faen's hands draping themselves around his cock making sure he was ready. Then guiding him inside he let out a loud, labored moan almost screaming his name. His hands like claws ripping down his back. "mmmm fuck babe you're tight." he moaned a little into his neck as he started his thrusts one after another. The two continued like this for hours, afterwards they both lay on the bed Faen cuddled up to Aoba laying his head on his chest. Then Aoba rolled over with him on top about to thrust back in when Faen's hand pressed against his chest. "wait...Aoba...we've done it 6 times already..If we do it again I think I'll break.." to his immediate relief Aoba stopped his advances "but I'm still so horny.. can we do anything.?" "well there is one thing.. do you trust me?" that was met with Aoba nuzzling into his cheek kissing him. "You know I do." "good. get on your back and open your legs up." Not completely sure what was happening Aoba just nodded and did as Faen asked. Soon it all came clear Faen sized him up lining his cock against him. "and just a little lube. and" Faen didnt give any other warning just thrust right into Aoba making him wince, and clench up letting out a scream. "ooh gods babe you're really tight." Faen moaned as he started his thrusts "lets go another six round like this. Aoba was a blushing mess trying his best not to be too loud his insides feeling hot and full all at once. "first time bottoming honey?" that was met with a growl then he possessively pulled him in kissing him roughly "shut up and fuck me."


	14. Welcome to the world, Aaravos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the midst of the newly weds honeymoon a sudden surprise causes them to rush to a hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope my readers are enjoying reading this as much as i am writing it. i've choked up and started crying at a few parts.

After days and days of bliss the two decided to take a day of rest between all the rigorous sex. Aoba rolled over to in his sleep his eyes still closed holding onto Faen who much to his surprise was coated head to toe in sweat. "Honey are you okay?" his eyes opened slowly adjusting to the darkness of the early morning to see Faen whimpering and wincing. His body drenched in sweat Aoba gently shook him awake "Baby whats wrong?" he nudged him gently pressing against him. Faen let out a loud scream and shot forward as his water broke soaking onto the floor. "Baby..AH the baby is coming!" Aoba did a double take, but was on it not one second later. "I got you honey." Picking his lover up bridal style he held him close and opened a portal in the middle of the bedroom zooming to the nearest hospital. Once there they were met with open arms as nurse after nurse saw the state that Faen was in , and the entire hospital could both smell his scent, and hear his screams. "We'll take him. We need you to fill out this form." Aoba stayed right beside Faen the whole time. "relationship to the patient?" "I'm his husband. We were on our honeymoon when his water broke. is that all?" the nurse gave a solemn nod "for now. go .. be with him" As they got in the doctors immediately started. "okay seems we are ready to get that baby out, cuz he's ready." Faen gripped Aoba's hand tightly holding him close. The grip on his hand was so tight that Aoba was sure that it was gonna break. "ow...you got this babe!" he said with an almost wince. It didn't take too much longer until with one last hard, labored push little Aaravos was out. Crying loudly with an almost wail he gave the doctors quite the spectacle "quite the little fighter this one listen to those lungs." Faen lay back looking so tired up at the purple haired kitten. Smiling the handed him to Faen while Aoba cut the cord with a smile. After Faen was settled in holding the kitten Aoba got pulled aside by the doctor for a chat. "why did you wait? you almost lost him and you're baby" he said giving Aoba a push "we didn't know.. we thought we still had time before the baby came." Aoba looked down clenching his fists "is Faen..is my husband and baby gonna be okay?" he looked at the doctor hopeful his eyes welling with tears "yes. they will be fine, you got here just in time for it not to be fatal. Go enjoy your time together. We do suggest a couple day stint just so we can make sure everything is fine."

Days in a hospital did nothing for Faen's mood, and the moment they told them they could go he was practically chomping at the bit. holding little Arravos tightly to his chest. "why did we name him Arravos again?" Faen just rolled his eyes. "it was the name of my grandfather, and a name of an Elven visionary. It means a lot to me." He didn't have to say anything eles Aoba kissed his cheek then Arravos's forehead "if it makes you happy I'll gladly do it. You know that right?" Faen smiled then held up his hand pink aura flowing through him as a portal to the house appeared. Both of them stepping through happily holding their new baby "we're home!" both kittens were the first to run out and greet them jumping up and being caught by Aoba. "well hello there we weren't expecting you two for another week-" Diz stopped mid sentence seeing the purple haired kitten attached to Faen's chest "well I'll be.. You had the baby." Faen smiled and leaned over to Aoba showing the baby to the other kittens "Alesana, Kiri. Say hello to your little brother, Arravos" Kiri reached over gently petting his ears making little Arravos purr loudly against Faen's chest. "what a good older brother you are." Rather than join in Alesana climbed ontop of Aoba's head for her favorite snack, his ears. "dearest daughter.. I am not a chew toy." he groaned then sighed as they both walked to the house happy to be home. "Aww he's so adorable.!" Mom and Lorelei gushed over the new baby petting his ears, but Arravos was so bashful and shy that he started to cry the moment there was too many people touching him. "I'll take him to the other room for a nap." Aoba nodded smiling giving his littlest one last pet before bed time. The moment Faen got Arravos into the room Aoba felt it. The presence of multiple people stepping onto his turf. "Diz." "Yeah I felt that." Diz walked out first to greet them. Members from the village, all of them looked familiar to him. Every last one of them was at the brawl that night. In the middle of all of them stood the elder Baba. "has he recovered yet?" Diz growled but Aoba placed a hand on his back calming him down and stepping out of his shadow right beside him. "Oh I'm healed up quite nicely. Now. Get off my property you are not welcome." Everyone in the near vicinity felt this order, and some of the other Alpha backed off completely. "that is what we came to see." Baba stepped forward as if undeterred by the order getting to almost a canes distance away. "Aoba Akage we have a question for you." She looked up at him with a smile "Be the head Alpha of our village. If there are laws you want changed do so by ruling your nation." This was a lot to take in. Head Alpha wasnt exactly a title to just throw around. "wh-what happened to the last head Alpha?" "He died in the brawl against you. Succumb to his injuries. Anyone who could defeat him is surely worthy of rule." "Give me two days. Two days come back, Just you. And I will have your answer" Baba nodded then snapped her fingers opening a portal behind them and pulling everyone through.

"What will you do, Aoba? That's a pretty handsome offer." "Well nothing without talking to Faen first." Aoba stepped back inside to meet Faen who was there shaking with fear, and anger. "Babe.." he rushed to him hugging him, holding him. "Do you really...wanna go back there. What if that happens again.. I cant lose you." he looked up at him crying "especially not now. Arravos was just born.." Aoba calmed him down the only way he knew how, with a kiss. And slowly but surely he calmed down just a bit. Picking him and carrying him to the couch Aoba sat down and held him. "this is a partnership, Faen. We aren't just gonna move. We are gonna talk and come to compromise. Because I am going nowhere without you, and I am not going to put you in a situation that will make you uncomfortable." there was a few moments of silence "If I may offer up my opinion." Diz said sitting in front of them. "Why don't we all move. Lorelei is pregnant.. not how I wanted to break that news, but yeah.. I'm sleeping on the floor to give her the couch." he motioned tilting his head popping his stiffened neck. "you two have enough room for yourselves and the kittens, and Mom sleeps in a chair with Iza. Here is an offer that would put us all in a bigger place for free." "Oh you'd live with us Diz?" "You bet your ass I will. Someone has to keep you out of trouble." This made Faen feel a little bit better. the thought of Aoba being protected did put his heart at ease. "Fine. I accept..and I heard the part about changing some of the old laws. We are doing that. Get rid of those archaic ways of thinking." Aoba gave a big cheesy grin kissing up Faen's neck "okay then. We leave in two days."


	15. The Duties of the Head Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The move has been completed, but now Aoba has a whole mountain of duties he must attend to.

The move went off without a hitch, the entire family being set up in a massive house fit for all of them plus guests. The kids each got their own room, Faen and Aoba got theirs, Mom got hers, and there was room for Diz and Lorelei with their swelling bundle of happiness. All just seemed like it was going the way his life should have been at the start. "What are you smiling at?" Faen said nudging Aoba in the ribs playfully "oh nothing. I'm just happy." he turned around picking Faen up by his waist , leaning down and kissing his lips lovingly. "We have everything we need. A house, a family who loves us, and finances for literal days. I honestly couldn't ask for more" as they spoke Kiri and Alesana chased each other around their feet happily "and these two" Aoba leaned down scooping them up, both kittens fighting to get free. "are my world-" he tried speaking but mid sentence was met with a right hook from Alesana actually knocking him a bit dizzy. "owww. Gaah you are definitely my daughter!" he fell to his ass then let the kittens go. "Alesana Akage we do not hit!" Faen said as he stood in the way of Alesana. Her ears flattened against her head and her eyes sunk down to the ground "What do you say to your father?" Slowly she turned around the tears visible in her eyes. "I sorry daddy.." Aoba felt a little bad but didnt interfere in the manner teaching. Reaching forward he rubbed her ears "I'm okay. Go play." instantly as if a switch was pressed she was lively again chasing after Kiri. "Faen , Aoba look!" after that bit of excitement was over they looked toward the door to see Arravos struggling to stand up. Faen's heart swelled nearly three sizes and he started to cry a bit. Aoba having clambered to his feet held him close. "He's growing up." that earned him a nudge to the ribs "He is my baby from now til I'm no longer alive." Aoba just chuckled as they walked to the porch , leaning down and catching Arravos as he nearly fell helping him take his first step. "He is two months old you guys, soon he'll be running with the other two." Mom said exiting the front door coming up behind Arravos petting him. Instantly that kitten clung to her . "Grandma's boy" she snickered sticking her tongue out petting him, then holding him against her chest.

Aoba and Diz got promoted as the village lead helpers. They would oversee buildings, projects, and farming. It was a daily chore, but the weekends were off so it wasn't too terrible. Leaving early in the morning sucked, but coming home before the sun fell was always nice to see his lovely elf waiting for him. "I'll see you after work sweetie." Aoba smiled kissing a mostly asleep Faen who had now sprawled out over the entire bed grabbing all the pillows to himself. "brat" Aoba grinned rolling his eyes then stepped outside grabbing some water, and Diz before going to work. "And who is this one?" "Oh that is little Arravos, he's our little baby" Faen awoke to the sound of Mom speaking with someone, it wasn't Lorelei or Iza. "Hey who's here?" he asked walking out of the room sleepily rubbing his eyes to see another cat in his house. She had long black hair, and burning red eyes that seemed to almost ignite the gaze they shared. It felt as if the air around them had grown stagnant and hot. "Oh Amara cut that out." Mom said giving her a slap on the leg. "Sorry.." Faen clung to his chest as the air flooded into his lungs 'just what was that.?' "I'm sorry little elf" he hadn't noticed it but she had closed the distance between them in seconds "its my magical power, eminence. I had to see the kind of man Aoba had ended up with. You didn't disappoint." still trying to get air back in his lungs he looked up at her and she just stared down at him her eyes glowing a fierce red color. It made Faen want to pass out just looking. Eventually as if she ordered him to do so he was bowing his head unable to look at her. "That's enough Amara!" Aoba's voice cut through the tension like a well placed knife. Instantly Faen felt himself gripped in Aoba's arms. "No magical powers that arent healing oriented in the house, please" Amara smiled and leaned down petting Faen's ears "of course head Alpha, you have my apologies " she said with an almost grin as she stepped out leaving them to their peace. Faen started crying as he clung to Aoba tightly. "I do not like her..." he cried more. Aoba rubbed his hair gently playing with it. "That's Amara....she's well she's the next in line for Mom's job so she's a matriarch. She's also a product of those archaic teachings we sought out to change." Faen looked up at him tearing up "Was she one of the ones you had to fight?" Aoba was puzzled for a second, but then realized what he was talking about. "oh no. If she was part of that fight I would have died." that did not make Faen feel any amount of better, but he held on to Aoba all the same the fear of losing him still fresh in his heart.

"That storm is getting pretty bad." Diz said looking outside the window seeing the wind howl, and rains picking up. "We should be fine as long as we stay inside." Aoba still did not like storms and neither did his children, except for Arravos who couldn't keep his eyes off the storm. Flickering each time a bit of lightning spurred the sky he would cheer. "Arravos likes the rain, Kiri and Alesana ...not so much" Mom held both of the quivering kittens while Aoba held onto Arravos smiling at him "look at you. already braver than me. You'll be a strong Alpha one day." he held him up with a smile. Just as they all got settled just listening to the storm there was a banging on the door, then in came one of the village builders barely breathing. Aoba shot up handing Arravos to Faen. "hey are you okay?" he asked rushing to him helping him up. "Leader....Aoba.. the dam is about to collapse." Aoba's eyes grew wide, and he looked at Diz. "we have to go." he turned kissing each of his children then Faen, then started for the door "wait. Aoba what's going on." Faen had sprung up grabbing his wrist pulling him back "the dam holds the reservoir of water that holds all of the villages fresh water used for farming, drinking, bathing. its wall the water. If it is destroyed the southern part of the village will be lost." Faen's grip on him loosened a little, and Aoba went in for another kiss. "I love you. I'm gonna go do what I can." without another word he left in a rush to get to the dam "I'll watch his back." As the two arrived multiple workers were trying their best to barricade the dam before it collapsed. Several head builders were there to oversee the project. "Diz take a few men give word to evacuate the south part of town. I'll buy us some time." Diz didn't bother arguing just did what the head Alpha told him, meanwhile Aoba did the only thing he knew how to do. Something stupid. Dropping down in front of where the massive breach was he held it back with all his might as the builders tried and worked their hardest to secure it. "Alpha leader we cant advise this please get to safety!" "If I let this go hundreds could die. I'm not moving." he stood their like a rock he would not be moved is what he kept telling himself. After what seemed like an hour passed and it seemed as though the had gotten the problem fixed. "he's down here sir." a group led by the head builder led Faen and Diz up near the site where he was at. Instantly Faen gasped and started crying. "AOBA AKAGE!" he rolled his eyes "great you got me in trouble!" he laughed then felt the wall budge a bit. "we will work on a way to get you out of there just hold on!" one spoke and Aoba just rolled his eyes again as if he had a choice. As he stood there he felt as if he had this , but fate has a funny way of twisting. soon more and more of the wall started to cave in Aoba gripping it with his hands trying to keep it in , but one man versus and entire reservoir of water wasnt much. Sensing what was about to happen Faen rushed down to where he was but was caught by Diz "hey dont! you'll get swept away." "Diz take care of them okay." Aoba said with a smile as he looked up at them giving a wave as the walls caved the water emptying , and Aoba being swept away. "AOBA!!!!!" Faen screamed and fought with all his fading strength screaming as tears rushed out of his eyes. Diz held him tight not wanting the kids to lose both of their parents. "I'm sorry Faen...Aoba's orders"


	16. The Coliseum and the Sword of Azugos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba finds himself without any memory in a Coliseum.

"It's time to wake up -----." it came to him in a dream a man with pointy ears and long flowing pink hair. He looked so pretty, very feminine. "Wake up -----" who was he talking to? What was he trying to say to him? "WAKE UP!" the man was jerked awake right out of a lake. He began to cough up a bunch of water. His body hurt, his head hurt, why did everything hurt? When he opened his eyes he was met with two rather large individuals looking down at him "hey Boonie we got a live one here!" the smaller one of the two spoke motioning over the bigger one who came to him picking him up, and putting him on his feet. "you're pretty fit, look at those muscles." he circled him gazing at him, admiring his figure. "I can tell by looking at you. You're a fighter." he nudged him shoving him none too gently testing his footing, but he stood his ground standing still. "What's your name.?" He closed his eyes trying to think, the pink haired man burning itself into his mind. Why couldn't he remember his name? "my name is......" he tried to think , but nothing came to him just a bit of pain near dropping him. There was a big gash just beside his eye. "sit down. We'll get that looked at. Hey Tyko get over here with that medical supply.!" Soon a smaller individual way smaller than even him was standing in front of him admiring the form. "ah yes. this gash would explain the memory loss. You're lucky you didn't lose an eye pal." He worked diligently, and was able to get his head all patched up for him. "Now unfortunately you'll have to keep one of those eyes covered while you let that heal." as they sat there a massive caravan showed up and out popped two armed men. "Is this the one you spoke of?" Boonie nodded and pat the cat man on the back "can't tell you his name, he doesn't know it." The two guards looked him over for a moment "Yes he'll be a fine gladiator." before he could respond or try to run, before he even knew what was happening he was shackled, chained , and thrown into the caravan. "here's your payment as requested." Boonie tipped his hat "you take care now mysterious cat. If anyone can make us some really money its you." Without another word the caravan took off. Days passed by and soon the man looked out the holes to see a very large round structure. "what is..." "that's our new home." he turned to look and saw a massive hulk of a man covered head to toe in scales. "our..home... home..." he gripped his head wincing in pain. "Quiet down back there." One of the guards yelled gripping his sword as an intimidation tactic. The rest of the ride they remained quiet, but it didn't take too much longer after that, and soon they were all being pulled up, and out of the caravan in a single file line. Soon a very well dressed gentlemen stood on a pedestal looking down at all of them. "Men of all walks of life, Alphas! Betas! and Omegas! WELCOME!!" he through his arms wide open "You came from nothing, but now! Now you have the chance to be so much more. Fighters in my coliseum of grandeur!" this guy liked the sound of his voice, but the man was almost admiring him. Stepping forward he raised his hand. "umm excuse me." the man who was mid sentence cut him an evil glare. "apparently you were never taught manners." he raised his hand, and the shackles around his wrist lit up , and began to shock him. Dropping to his knees screaming in agony buckling over. It felt like his entire body was being poked by sharp daggers. Seeing he'd had enough he dropped his hand "what is your question.. prisoner 126." he breathed heavily "is...that my name. 126?" the man just chuckled then began to laugh having a crowd of people join him "Ah yes the man with no memory I've been informed. Yes your name is 126. What was your question?" 126 stood up straight "Are we to just fight until we cant anymore or is there a goal? Can someone tell me where the pink haired guy is?" again the grandiose man laughed with his arms wide. "A glorious question!! Any gladiator able to get 100 kills will get their freedom granted to them, but about your pink haired man. I havent the foggiest." he turned to the guards "take these men to their quarters so they may get changed."

Villager after villager walked up to a empty grave stone leaving a blue flower their eyes welled with tears. At the center of it all stood a male with long pink hair and pointed ears fighting to hold back his tears holding a purple haired kitten in his arms that wailed and cried while two more kittens were also crying "mommy is daddy coming back?" he nudged and pulled asking repeatedly wondering where his daddy had gone. Eventually the kittens were picked up by a larger cat man holding onto them. "We don't know, kids. Come on lets get you inside." he stopped , and turned to the pink haired man standing "he's gone. ----- is gone. I'm sorry ----" Prisoner 126 woke up as covered in a cold sweat as if that dream was real, as if he was there. It filled him with such dread. Why ....why did he feel like his heart was just shattered. "Ah good you're up, come and get fitted for your armor and weapons." hopping out of bed he headed to the armory with the rest of the wary souls. "Put on some pants, those rags wont do you any good." he wanted to keep them, it seemed like they were important , and he refused to part. "Suit yourself 126, stubborn bastard." 126 browsed and browsed seemingly like he couldn't make up his mind. "Tell me what you're lookin for, and I can help." 126 just looked around then stared at him "all these look like their heavy, and slow. Do you got something that I can move in?" the man thought for a second then snapped his fingers going to the back of the shop and returning with a box. "try this." piece by piece he helped 126 put on his new armor, and when he was done it looked as if the armor was made for him. Armored gauntlets that covered up to the elbows, A single shoulder pad with extra plating, a small plate on the chest covering it from harm, and finally knee pads." the man whistled at him. "Lookin like you're ready to do some damage, Now let's get you a weapon" looking around and rummaging 126 saw all sorts of weapons. Halberds, bladed shields, daggers, maces. Picking up this strange weapon that was two sticks combined with a chain. "That's a nun chuck, careful it's got some kick only for master fight-" 126 didn't let him finish and was already twirling it around himself with almost masterful grace, until he racked himself falling to his knees. "ow..." the man laughed "I tried to warn you" he groaned then looked up and saw this big cleaver like sword on the wall. 'come here' it whispered, and he didn't even bother to ask, he just started walking passing the man while he was rummaging getting ever closer and closer to it. Reaching out almost grabbing it until he was grabbed by the man "hey watch it!" 126 was confused as he looked back at him "how did I..." "You were being called by the sword weren't you?" he looked at the sword again "I heard a voice." the man was scratching his head. "Well..that sword is a cursed sword I can't give you that one." as if it had heard him the sword began to shake in its place as if trying to break free. "ooh boy..." he sighed as the sword broke out of its shackled flying right at 126, but he didn't even flinch even as the sword came not even an inch from his face before leveling itself before him. "We'll I'll be seems like it wants you." he pat his shoulder "don't die." without a moment's hesitation 126 gripped the sword in his hand , and he soon found himself in a forest. "what the..."

126 wondered around in the meadow for a time, but then felt something peering at him from the shadow of the forest. "who's there!?" he asked turning around sword drawn and out. "good you wield me quite well." Soon he was met with a massive beast with multiple heads. It was bright green with yellowish eyes that watched his every movement. Sensing this wasn't an enemy he relaxed. "what is this?" the big beast just smiled then swirled into a vortex of green energy rushing down, and becoming the form of a beautiful woman in front of him with long green hair, and those same yellow eyes. "I am Azugos. What you hold there is my true form." she motioned to the sword. "I must ask you one question before you do anything." he wasn't sure what he could tell the woman he didn't know anything but his given name of 126. "Yes.. what is it?" the woman sat in front of him her clothing barely containing her form "what is your goal. You're without memory, you don't have you're own name, and you have nothing to go to. What are you wanting?" he thought to himself for a second. "What happens if you don't like my answer?" she snapped her fingers and the big multiple headed beast from before appeared behind her. It's multiple heads looking at 126 hungrily. "I'll kill you and add your strength to my own. "I want my freedom.. but.. there is someone I have to find.. It's the only memory I have he's short, a bit tan, with pointy ears to the side, and pretty pink hair" 126 rubbed his ears "he's honestly cute, but maybe he knows me." Azugos laughed at him then stood up "a very nice answer I'll accept you. My power is yours to use." with the same whirl of energy as before she fused herself into the sword, and before 126 knew it he was back in the armory. "You returned? YOU RETURNED!!" he grabbed 126 in a big hug. "Wow maybe this can work. Go they just called for you to join your brothers." he nodded then put his sword on his back running to the exit. A flash of light beamed down on him from the harshness of the sun, and he found himself next to all of his comrades. Once again the man from before came up the head and gave his speech. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! Let the first match begin." he raised his hands, and soon a horde of scale covered monsters circled the combatants, followed by another horde of smaller creatures that scurried like a plague. "tch...Goblins..I hate goblins. 126 you better know how to fight." 126 just unsheathed his sword and smiled. "here's hoping." "BEGIN!!!"


	17. Fight for Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba or as he's now known as prisoner 126 continues his fight for freedom

Nearly a year and a half had passed in a flash, and through that time prisoner 126 had built quite the relationship with his fellow brothers. At first not really caring about them, but over time he'd protected and saved most of their lives throughout the time they spent together. "Let's toast to the best commander a guy can ask for." All of the men raised their glasses in celebration of him, but his mind was on the pink haired guy. "I think he's the reason I lost my memories, but he seems like he's important to me. Why would someone important to me erase my memories?" he was flicked in the head to break his concentration. When he snapped out he looked up to see the big hulking lizard man known as Bados. "sorry did you guys say something?" they all just laughed "126 got his head in the clouds again! hope he doesn't do that tomorrow." they all laughed again "maybe he fell from the heavens, that's why he cant remember anything" one man said laughing "that's why his heads always in the clouds" another said with a laugh "all right all right stop teasing him." Bados laughed patting 126 on the back. "98 kills. You are almost there man, I'll be sad to see you go." 126 had thought about this more and more as the days went on "I'm not leaving you guys. When I leave. We are all leaving. In fact.." he leaned forward "how do you guys feel about us all leaving tomorrow?" he grinned, and was met with a smile from each of his men ready to follow him into hell if needed. "Let's get some sleep for tomorrow we play." dumping out his drink on the fire it was lights out , and soon he was in his bed his mind racing with thoughts of the pink haired man. "Soon...I'll find you, and get my memories back." he smiled one big smile then passed out holding his sword close to his heart. "He's so fixated on finding that pink haired guy, I feel sorry for them when he finds them." Bados laughed then rolled over in his cot to sleep. The next day's battle couldn't start early enough all of his men in their gear revving the crowd up, but he retained himself until the man in charge showed up. unsheathing his sword he pointed it right at him. "bring out your 99th so I can get my 100th kill started." the man raised his hand activating 126's shackles shocking him, but the past year and a half did a lot for his endurance, and tolerance. His body covered in battle scars, and toughened hide. After the shocking was done he tilted his head to the side popping his neck "ahh thats the spot." the crowd laughed at him and the man in charge gave them all an icy glare. Raising his hand again he unveiled his newest beast. A creature with the head of a lion, the horns of a ram, and a tail that was a snake. "careful men, this one looks feisty. " slowly one by one every one of his men surrounded the beast with shield and blades bared at it. closing in quickly, but the beast was a cunning one using its tail to trip up one of the men wrapping him up and then the snakes head did the rest biting into him killing him instantly. As if that werent enough it then turned and launched a breath of fire at a few more men that was hot enough to melt their shields. "Bados tail. I'll keep it distracted. The rest of you piss it off." the plan was in action and the field was set 126 rushing in right at the beast's face while Bados slipped around back. Like before the beast was ready with a fire blast , but due to 126's sword he was able to rush through it mostly unscathed smacking the beast with the broad side of the sword knocking it off kilter. Once off kilter a few men charged in doing a few quick slices, then jumping back. As soon as the beast would go after them 126 would smack it across the face with his sword. "here kitty kitty" Bados had finally gotten to his mark coming up from behind and quickly taking a fatal slash at the tail severing it. The beast went wild with fury and immediately turned to Bados its hand raised up with a mighty slash coming down on the large scaled man covering the arena in dust.

When the dust settled it was shown that 126 had blocked the paw with his sword, then with one more mighty slash he put the beast down in a single cleave that ripped it in half. "Bados now!" this was a plan in action. This was not well thought out , this was not planned in advance. This was on the fly, and his men knew what to do. Bracing what shields were left the men positioned themselves as Bados grabbed 126 with the snake head in hand jumping up on the shields and launching themselves in the air just above the dust cloud. Then with all his might he threw 126 with the snake head at the man in charge the man by the name of king Ramos. Getting within spitting distance of him he threw the snake head at him its fangs sinking in to his neck, but this was not enough to kill him. It was time time to make an improvised landing. The whole crowd, the soldiers, and his men were all in awe. It seemed as if time had slowed down just for him. Landing sword first right into a guard's stomach then swatting three more away with a massive swing he made his way through the soldiers posted to defend the king , and one by one they'd all fallen til there was only the quivering king left. Raising his hand he went to shock 126, but having had enough of that shit to last a life time he quickly swatted and chopped the hand off. Ramos screamed and tried to run, but 126 grabbed him dragged him kicking and screaming. "I have someone you should meet. They're really big fans of yours." he grinned then tossed Ramos over the edge down where his men were waiting. "Bados avenge your family." 126 ordered giving off a commanding shout and instantly Bados was alive with rage grabbing Ramos by his arms and ripping him to shreds. He made him suffer for what he'd done to him, for what he'd done to all of them. 126 turned to see a few men had came up from the rear just as their king was tossed. Grabbing his sword and readying it with a grin "come get it. Come get the first real fight you've ever had you dickless cowards" Soon the entire coliseum was evacuating. The crowd ran for their lives, and one by one all of the soldiers were killed as more and more gladiators from different factions had soon risen up to fight. At the end of it all there stood 126 up by a destroyed throne his sword raised as hundreds of gladiators raised their weapons in praise. Jumping down he greeted each and every one of them with a smile. That night they had a feast each of them ate like a king or queen for a few cases. As they ate he saw something. Something like him. She was a fierce warrior, he'd seen her fight a few times, but had never approached her. "Dont do it 126 that one will snap you in half" he ignored him and walked in closer "hey you. I had a question." the girl was downing what appeared to be her 5th slab of meat, drowning it with wine. "yeah what is it?" "You're like me.. can you tell me where more are?" "like you...?" she looked up at him with a bit of puzzled on her face, but then saw his ears twitching. "oh you mean catsy" all of his men immediately perked up "Wait you know what 126 is? Fuck we shoulda asked her sooner" they all laughed. "You're whats called a catsy she pointed in the direction of a star. "Follow that star in the sky at night, and keep going that way , and you'll find an entire village of catsy." he had it. He had his way to go. "wait!" before he could rush off he was stopped by Bados. "We have a strong army here, we could do anything we wanted. We could rule." 126 just smiled at him then gave him a hug so tight it actually picked him off the ground. "Bados. Go to your people go live. That goes for all of you!! Go be free!" he smiled again turning , without another word , without anything else but a wave he ran as fast as he could heading for that star

"Kiri don't push your brother. Ally come on dont push." Faen walked up, and picked up Arravos who'd be pushed down in the mud twice cleaning up the crying kittens face. "he's still so damn cute." Faen turned his head to see Amara staring at him leaning down , and petting his hair. "How are you dear Faen?" standing up he held on to Arravos "I'm...well I'm trying." As they talked more and more people rushed to the edge of the village. Over the past 2 years a lot had happened. The village had been rebuilt, reformed, the laws had changed, and Amara was acting village leader, as well as strongest Alpha. "wonder what all the commotion is about." she stood up looking to the distance, then catching a running kitten. "hey you! what are you running to in a hurry." the kitten yelped but giggled at her touch "momma theres a visitor in the village. He's got blue hair, and a big sword." she couldnt turn her head fast enough, and Faen was rushing. His heart ached, hoping that just this once he'd open his eyes to see his lover. "excuse me. excuse me. please let me through." he fought and fought, and finally got through the massive crowd. Most of them had no idea who he was , but Faen knew in a second the moment he saw him. He was hunched over sitting on a barrel playing with a bunch of village kittens. There he was looking a bit scarred up , but like nothing had happened. "Aoba...." his voice cracked , and Aoba just continued to play with the kittens. "Aoba!!" he turned his head and his eyes flared up with a bit of rage. "You!!" standing straight up having the kittens scurry to safety. He unsheathed his massive cleaver of a sword. "I don't know who this Aoba is, but you...your face is all I've seen for 2 years. You'll return my memories to me now." he got in a battle stance the lunged at Faen sword ready to cleave, but thankfully Amara was there to stop it. Parrying the blade. _**"Aoba stop!"**_ stopping in his tracks, but struggling shaking trying his damnedest to get free. "Aoba...why.." Amara turned her head slightly to him "he doesn't remember. It seems our dear Aoba took a few blows to the head." turning her gaze back to him. "If I give you back your memories will you calm down and not hurt anyone. "Faen held onto the crying Arravos tightly, his own eyes filled to the brim with tears. Eventually Aoba calmed down, sheathing his sword. "Make it quick, witch." she smiled a bit tauntingly then pulled out some blue powder, and blew it in his face. In an instant he was out cold falling on his back completely unconscious. 

"Quickly get him in the medicine tent." a few of the strongest in the village including Diz came to help get him in the tent, but to their surprise they could not lift him. "what the hell Aoba. how are you so heavy?" Amara thought to herself for a second. "Unclip that sword" Diz just looked at her. "Amara surely the sword doesnt weigh that much. "just do it.." Unclipping the sword from his shoulder they then tried to lift him again, this time he was much lighter. "As I thought, thats a magic sword. It's locked to him, nobody else can lift it." "Damn Aoba what have you been doing for these past two years." Iza came running just as they put Aoba inside. "Faen I came soon as I heard, are you okay?" Faen stood up and handed Arravos to Iza "keep my children inside until I arrive home, okay?" Iza didn't wanna piss off Faen anymore than he obviously was, so he just nodded and went along with his order taking the kids home. "Uncle Iza who's the strong guy that swung at momma?" Iza honestly didn't know how to answer that question. "I.. your mom will tell you later okay." Once inside the tent all of the villagers healers began removing all the armor and clothing on Aoba revealing all of his scars and cuts, and bruises. One nearly fainted from the amount of damage, but other than scars he was in by far the best shape of his life. "Can we get his memories back?" Amara nodded to him reassuring him "don't worry , but we need to go slow. Too much all at once , and we could damage him permanently. Faen nodded as he started helping the healers noticing the scar up by his left temple "theres our culprit." "eesh yeah that'd do it." the healers kept at this for days trying to get his memories back where they were. Faen had fallen asleep on the third day, and soon after everyone else had. Convinced that they had healed him up nicely leaving the rest to time. When Faen awoke it was the middle of the night. Looking over his heart sank as Aoba wasn't there. "was it all a...no it wasn't a dream!" he rushed out looking frantically for him, and there he was sitting on top of a hay bale admiring the night's sky. "Aoba..." he walked up to him slowly, cautiously, still fearful. Aoba's ears twitched and he turned his head to see Faen. "oh hey Faen did you sleep well?" Faen couldn't contain any amount of tears after that. Running to Aoba and jumping into his arms crying. "you idiot.. you idiot!.." Aoba just held him closely and tightly "I missed you too."


	18. Readjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba is finally back where he belongs and his memories are most intact. mostly.

"Wait so your only memory was of me?" "Well I didn't know it was you. It was the same reoccurring dream over and over of you saying come home, but just before you could say my name you'd go quiet. And then I had a dream about all of you at a gravestone crying saying he was gone." Faen looked up at him surprised a bit. "Aoba..that thing with the gravestone.." he grabbed his hand and led him to the outer part of the village on top of a large hill, and there it stood a single unmarked grave marker. It made Aoba feel very uneasy to see this. Everything was the exact same about the scene. How had he seen this in a dream? "I'm thinking that its your link." both of them turned to see Amara coming up the hill with one of the village kittens "Even though you didn't remember Faen your heart did and subconsciously your mind wanted to get back to him. Rubbing the side of his temple he held onto Faen's hand a bit tightly. "Aoba... how much do you remember? I need to see which things you remember and which you dont." he thought for a second looking down then at her "My name is Aoba Akage I was banished from the village after refusing to give an order, I then met Faen. We have two kids Kiri and Alesana." Faen went to correct him but Amara raised her hand a bit "what else do you remember." he closed his eyes again trying to think "i got in a fight with the village after Iza went into heat.. I fought them all.. nearly died. Umm lets see I got married after that Faen was pregnant...wait Faen you were pregnant at our wedding.?" Faen nodded a bit of tears in his eyes "Yes Aoba I was.." he tried to think it was on the edge of his mind the tip of his tongue "what was it.." his eyes widened upon realization "that purple haired kitten..Arravos" he started to cry tears running down his face. "the kitten you held onto when I nearly attacked you..that was Arravos." Faen's heart nearly broke seeing Aoba cry like that, but before he could react Aoba got into a runner's stance then dashed toward the house at break neck speed leaving a trail of dust behind him. Amara had a big smile on her face as she started to laugh. "Well his memories are intact . We don't know all the effects , but we'll keep an eye on him. Go be with your family." Faen smiled then ran after Aoba at no where near half the speed. A big grin played across his face as he ran after him just happy to have him back, even if he was a bit crazier.

When Aoba got to the house he opened up the door running inside. There he was met with Iza standing in the way of him and the children "Don't come any closer." he was frightened he was shaking this guy was much smaller than Aoba. Back in the coliseum he'd killed guards of the same stature with ease , but this wasn't a fight. Slowly he walked to him and reached out the boy's eyes clenched shut in fear. "Thank you, Iza." his eyes grew wide and he began to cry "Aoba you remember." he smiled at him then walked past him kneeling down to all three kittens. Seeing the red haired one admiring him petting his ears "Kiri you're so big now look at you." turning his attention to the dark blue haired kitten "Ally you're still daddy's baby girl , but you've grown so much" finally he turned his attention to the purple haired kitten trying to hide behind the chair. "Arravos.. my little Arry. Can you forgive me for scaring you?" Moment after moment passed, but finally the timid little kitten came running to Aoba crawling on top of him crying. Soon all three kittens were nuzzled onto him crying it out but glad he was back. "I missed you three so much. You and your mom are my whole world." Faen had arrived a few moments after Aoba but remained quiet just enjoying the touching moment playing out before him. "It's good to have you home, Aoba" he looked up smiling just as Faen snapped a picture of him getting all three kittens staring at the camera. "oh that's a keeper for sure." coming closer to him he smiled kneeling down sitting next to him having all three of their children cuddled in. "I don't think im allowed to go anywhere am I?" Faen held on tightly "not without us you're not." he looked down at the three kittens holding onto him so tight "hey me and mommy gotta go pick up some stuff for dinner tonight. I'll cook steaks." his stomach growled so loudly steak sounded like a real damn good idea. Reluctantly the kittens got off of him, but Arravos had passed out. "I think we're taking this one with us." he chuckled standing up towering over the kittens. Iza couldn't help but admire the form in front of him. "We'll be back I just gotta go grab a friend and then food." Faen was a bit confused looking at Aoba putting his hand on his head "baby you came alone.. you didn't have anyone with you." Aoba laughed rubbing Faen's ears "just watch you've technically already met them"

Aoba and Faen walked with Arravos clung to his chest admiring all the sights. "He's lookin at the night's sky as if he's never seen it." "that's because he's never seen it, he's usually in bed by now Aoba." they continued to walk and Aoba pointed out stars to Arravos "see that one. that's how I found my way home." soon they found themselves looking at a crowd trying to lift the sword off the ground. handing Arravos to Faen he smiled stretching popping several bones in the process. "There she is." Faen got a little jealous "who is she?" he asked looking at the crowd of people trying to lift the sword "she's right there." he said as he continued to walk wading his way through the crowd. "Ah the esteemed stranger have you come to try to lift my sword?" Aoba smirked "ooh thats your sword? Then by all means lift it." his grin was damn near a mile wide, and soon the man gulped nervously. Watching Aoba walk right up and grab the sword off the ground clipping it over his back. "hey Azugos. Sorry about that. I'll give you a nice bath later okay." all of the villagers were in utter shock. Their absolute strongest could do nothing to make this sword budge yet this guy just picked it up one handed as if it was made of paper. "Would you get a load of this guy. He lifts the sword like its nothing then talks to it." Aoba looked at them like they were the crazy ones then returned to Faen. "let's get out of here these people are weird.." Faen laughed a bit at him walking beside him with Arravos in his arms. "so your sword is your friend?" Aoba said nothing for a moment but then responded "for two years they were my teacher, my friend, my pillow, my cover, and my shield. This sword is the most important thing to me right next to you and the kids." Unsure how that made him feel he continued his walk to the markets to grab stuff for a late supper. Just happy to have his husband back.


	19. Ignited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tensions rise between Amara and Faen as she attempts to insert herself between the two lovers.

Aoba and Faen lay on the bed in practically nothing a sheet covering up the naughty bits just in case someone came. The two breathed heavily and were covered in sweat. After their 6th round they were finally spent. "that was amazing." he said pulling Faen up and giving him a spank on his ass. "mmmf I love it when you spank me." he blushed brightly then the two just lay there in each others arms Faen being the little spoon. "wait...I was gone for two years..who quelled your heat?" Faen held his hand up kissing it. "nobody... I wouldn't let anyone touch me, and Diz gave the order as last acting head Alpha that I wasn't to be touched or claimed. I think he feared that if you came back and saw that I had been claimed you'd kill someone." Aoba laughed a bit as he was obviously called out. "nobody takes whats mine." he smiled again kissing up Faen's neck. "so that explains why you havent left my crotch for more than you have to. Horny little Omega." he giggled giving him another spank on the ass making him moan out. "Aoba.. if you keep spanking me you're gonna start round 7." Faen warned and Aoba raised his hands in defense. "please no. the soul is willing but the body needs rest." he laughed then nuzzled into Faen snuggling up close , then falling asleep his tail wrapped around Faen so protectively. Soon after , Faen joined him in the sleep waking up well after morning to the sound of the kittens running through the house. "all right who wants first pancake?" he could hear Aoba in the kitchen cooking and it brought him so much joy to know thats how his morning was gonna start, then he heard a knock "come in" several foot steps echoed in the kitchen "wow Aoba you're looking good, I could eat." Faen nearly just rolled back over and went to sleep upon hearing the person he didn't wanna deal with. "Amara..." all was quiet a few plates coming down for the kittens. "Daddy does Amara like you? Like mommy likes you?" he could Kiri asking some invasive questions while stuffing pancakes down his mouth. "I do. I love your daddy very much, and we've known each other since we were about your age." Faen had finally had enough getting up out of bed and coming out of the room the look on his face was one not to be fucked with. The moment Arry saw him though he raised his arms up , almost coming to tears. "Momma!" he wined and Faen felt bad pulling him up. When she turned to Amara she saw that she was practically throwing herself at Aoba. Leaning against him. It made him feel very bad. What was this basic bitch trying to do? Was she trying to steal him? These thoughts swirled in his head like a vortex and it was painted across his face. "Well I've got to get going you need to come by later to see if you're gonna take back over as head Alpha or not" she didn't say anything else, but she did give Aoba a kiss on the cheek that he just sorta took without any hesitation or fight. After this she walked out giving Faen a smirk that sent shivers down his spine. He was so pissed he wanted to cry. "Aoba...why did you let her kiss you." Aoba turned looking at him confused as he continued to stir more pancake batter for more. "She's just being friendly I promise that nothing in this world of worlds could ever tear us apart." he smiled walking to him kissing his lips. "Sit down I'll make you breakfast." Though he was still upset his stomach spoke louder than he wanted to, and he agreed to sit down. "hehehe mommy's hungry"

Throughout the week it happened again and again making Faen increasingly jealous, and angry. At first it was something as simple as a kiss on the cheek, now she was nipping on his ears, and tugging on his tail. Aoba seemed to just shrug it off time and time again playing as if it was nothing because to him it in fact was nothing. He only had eyes for Faen, he only had a heart for Faen, and all of Amara's little quips at him were nothing. This gave Faen some semblance of relief, even if it was only brief. "Say Aoba how would you feel about taking multiple partners?" Aoba tilted his head side ways looking at her very confused "I know Iza eyes me up and down like im candy , and there was that one time we had sex, but.." she raised her hands to stop him "wait... you had sex with Iza.?!" "AHEM!! There are three children right here" it was clear that he was getting more and more agitated as this little barrage of attacks continued, but soon he was distracted once more by the kittens. Kiri bringing up a book and sitting in his lap. "Momma.. I read a word I dont know what it means." Kiri looked up at him then pointed to the word "Shinu...made Tatakai. It's actually several words, it means a fight to the death." Kiri just smiled then turned the page sounding out more words. "Quite the bookworm he is. He'll be a smart Alpha." Once she'd been just a tad nice she went back to being all over Aoba, who at the time was cleaning his sword making sure every detail was perfect. His concentration only broke by Alesana reaching for the end of the blade. "ah ah no touching. It's very sharp. Do not touch." Alesana was a bit hurt by this her ears dropping down to her head laying flat, but then perked up when Aoba pet her. "I just don't want you to get hurt." her smile eventually returned and Faen came close to pull her away, but when he did Amara shot him a quick glare. Her eyes glowing a fierce bright red as she'd activated her power making Faen fall to his knees landing right by the blade's edge. "If not for Aoba's reflexes he'd probably be dead, or missing an eye." Getting up he scurried looking over to her. "hey babe, are you okay?" he giggled a bit "you're so clumsy today" As Aoba talked and looked him over, after sheathing the sword Faen looked over his shoulder to see Amara sitting there her eyes glowing still as she stared at him a wicked smile painted across her face. "Such a clumsy little Omega. He should really watch himself or he could end up really hurt." Walking close to him she kneeled down and gave Aoba a kiss on the cheek right in front of him. This broke some semblance of calm in Faen, and soon he felt hot all over, then just in his hands, and soon he was able to stand up to her. "Outside..We are ending this right now!" pushing past them he walked out to the front waiting for them.

Eventually Amara and Aoba came outside to see him stretching. Amara immediately trying to activate her ability , but Faen now seemed like he was unaffected. "Aoba you haven't seen it , but she's been using her ability on me." Aoba turned to her with a lot of anger in his face. "Amara is this true!?" she sighed and raised up both of her hands to her shoulders "yeah it's true." then looking at Faen. "you spoke earlier of a fight to the death. Let's go. The winner gets Aoba as a lover." Aoba didn't like this idea the thought of Faen being hurt was too much, the thought of Faen dying sent him over the edge. "So you weren't just being friendly." "oh Aoba you're a lot of things, but smart isn't one of them. Imagine our children born from two very strong Alpha." he glared at her "don't do this. I wont be yours ever." "I agree." he turned his gaze to Faen who smiled at him "Believe in me, okay Aoba.?" sighing he had no choice but to sit. "if I think one of you is about to actually kill the other I'm intervening." Amara approached slowly at first activating her magical power that gave her a significant boost in speed, and strength. Rushing up to Faen with a haymaker that would have knocked him out if it had connected. Thankfully his instincts were sharper than that, and he was able to dodge it with an almost ease, but this seemed to be her plan. As soon as he'd dodged the first blow she landed a kick right into his ribs that sent him flying several feet away. He gasped for air, coughing up a bit of blood, but didn't have time to rest as Amara was on him with intensity her rush , her strikes. Each one more brutal and quicker than the last. Aoba wanted to do something , but each time he went to stand up Faen would stop him. "I think it's time I end this." putting all of her magic into her fortification she soon jumped lunging at Faen putting all of her strength into this one last punch, but this was what Faen was waiting for. For her to put everything in one punch. Raising his hands pointing them to her they began to glow with a fiery aura, and soon a massive fireball grew in front of his hands launching itself right at Amara. The explosion was massive, and quick launching Amara into a nearby lake , and having a massive spout of water shoot up. Moment's passed and Amara eventually climbed out of the water charred all over , and out of energy passing out on the shore line. Aoba rushed right to Faen catching him as he fell backwards. Wincing in pain a bit. He'd been running off nothing but adrenaline. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, or believe you. It won't happen again." Faen gave him a light smack and a smile. "good kitty." then passed out in his arms, having used up all of his magic in that one blast.


	20. Teachings of Change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from the twin brother, some trouble with Arravos

"So your powers activated because you kept getting hit with the powers of an Alpha?" "Well..not exact- look I don't know how they activated, but I have no control. It's all at once, and after wards I feel so drained." Faen said as he poured two cups of tea for him and his brother Latimer. "I was hoping you could teach me." Latimer smiled slowly sipping his tea "sounds to me like you're experiencing what many of magical nature refer to as mind blank. It's where you use up all your magical power, and are left in a vulnerable state." Faen's eyes darted to Aoba sleeping on the couch with Arravos then back to Latimer "I need your help, brother." sensing this was causing his brother a great deal of mental turmoil he decided to teach him without any provocation "alright let's start with the basics. Hold up a single finger, and focus all of your magical power into that finger. Like this." He raised up his index finger and soon the end of it glowed a bright blue then laying it inside the tea he was drinking turning it to solid ice. "Your problem is not that you lack power, dear brother. It is that you lack control." Faen tried his best holding up his finger and focusing really hard trying to get the end of it to glow like his brother had. His first attempt he felt his arm spasm and get really warm but nothing. Soon had to stop because of how he was over heating. "Just the finger, Faen." "It's hard than it looks." He said as he sat their focusing again, but same thing the magic was centered in his arm making him overheat. "Stop." Latimer said putting a cold hand on his "I'm guessing that the nature of your magical power is that of fire. Fire is a tricky one. It is triggered by passion, fierceness , and often.. love. So remember how it activated the first time. Remember what was going through your head and what you wanted to do, then focus again." Faen closed his eyes thinking back to how he felt. The thought of Aoba being taken from him, his kids without a father, him without a love. The love that never extinguished even with a two year skip, and suddenly it was happening the end of his finger glowed with a red aura. It was hot yet it did not burn him not one bit. "Very good little brother, now for the next lesson. Using it."

Over the next month Faen had spent nearly every day learning everything he could from his brother from basics to advanced applications of his magic. "Remember Faen the most important tool in your arsenal is your mind. Never stop thinking or adapting. The most dangerous thing on the planet is a well prepared mage. The sword could never stand up to a well prepared mage." Faen had learned much. He could now in fact manipulate and change the form and function of his fiery magic into all sorts of ways. The way his hands felt he felt like he could take on anything he wouldnt admit this, but he kind of wanted to go find Amara again, but knew that was probably a bad idea. "Now I think I have been away from my shop, and my books for far too long. I hope this helps you little brother." he smiled a big grin rubbing his head. "By two minutes!" he scowled looking at him. As he went outside he noticed just how late it was, but looked over to see Aoba training and instantly bit his lip. "That man." Faen shoved him "Don't make me light your ass on fire. I know how now" Latimer rolled his eyes then stepped through a portal to his shop. Aoba was too busy training focusing to pay attention to anything else working on his sword skills, and simultaneously chopping fire wood for the coming grill out. Other villagers ran past on their way home seeing the amazing physique before them and once again he had people drooling over him. As he swung Faen just watched sitting on the porch bench trying to contain his lustful thoughts though to not much success. As he swung he eventually gathered a crowd. Most of which were horny girls who'd only seen men with Aoba's stature in magazines or online videos. Faen let out a elongated sigh "Oh Aoba~!" Aoba's ears perked up looking over to Faen who had slipped on what he referred to as a 'manipulation tactic' which essentially was Faen in a skirt sliding up some thigh high leggings. Instantly Nobody else on the entire planet mattered. He stopped what he was doing and completely ignored the stares of all the girls and some of the boys staring at him. Rushing forward to Faen kissing up his legs starting at his ankles. As he kissed his way up his legs Faen looked at the crowd with the biggest smirk. This was his and he wouldn't share it.

The next few days Faen spent in bed. Mostly from recuperating. Aoba had fucked him so hard that he made his legs numb to the point where he had trouble standing. So walking was completely out of the question. And it didn't stop with just one round. Iza had to watch the kids while Faen paid the price for putting on those thigh highs. Aoba was ravenous taking Faen every which way he could and every where he could without being seen. After their long two day stint of sex he lay there on top of Aoba listening to his heart beat. The most beautiful thing in the world to his ears. They lay there for hours just enjoying their company when their was a knock at their door. "Who is it?" he said with a sigh. "It's Iza.. something is wrong with Arry." they covered themselves up with a sheet. "Come in" Aoba ordered and Iza came rushing in with Arravos placing him on the bed. "He's burning up. He's not coughing, or sneezing, he's not throwing up. It's like..." "It's like what?" Iza turned his face "It's like he's in heat." Aoba sniffed him and sure enough it seemed that way, but he was an infant. Heat's dont start until mid teens. Standing up he gave Iza an eye full of his naked form and he had to turn away as Aoba got dressed. "Faen. Let's take him to the hospital." Faen got dressed then pulled Arravos to his embrace. The kit let out a small yelp not happy about being touched, but had to be done. "watch the kids, Iza" Iza just smiled through a blush waving them off as they stepped through a portal. Walking in the were met with the doctor who delivered "Hey Doc!" "Ah the Akage's what do we owe the visit-" he looked down at Arravos burning a hole into Faen. "go to room 112 I'll be there shortly"

"Yes it appears that he's in heat." "he's 2.!" the doctor raised his hand at Aoba trying to calm him down. "going off of our tests that we've done without getting blood from him we can confirm that he's in heat. It's rare, but...it's called Infant heat syndrome or IHS. Very very rarely it happens the body is fully developed in terms of his status and the body thinks that its ready to do what the status dictates." Aoba groaned rubbing little Arravos's ears "what can we do? I mean.. I don't feel right with someone touching my child." He in fact would kill the first person who tried. Just imagining the Iza thing all over again and a lot of dead bodies. "We can put him on a weak suppressant that would-" "No! No suppressants are going in my child!" he growled his eyes glowed a bright blue and it was clear that he'd die on this hill. "then there is nothing we can do for him. Quelling it is out of the question." Faen gripped Aoba's hand tightly getting his attention "I have an idea. Let's go to my brothers." "Latimer? What can he do.?" Faen just pulled him up and opened a teleport bowing to the doctor and pulled Aoba through. "Hold him dont touch anything." Faen said as he rushed in "LATIMER!!! you here!!?" Latimer was practically buried in his books when he heard Faen's voice. "Brother please tell me you didn't burn someone to death." "No nothing like that. I need your help." he beckoned him to come see Arravos. "place him on the desk." Latimer looked him over very carefully . "I got just the thing take his shirt off." Aoba was a bit confused but complied. Soon Arravos sat on the desk in just his shorts as Latimer brought out a jar of cream. "what's that?" "This.. dear Aoba is a natural suppressant. Not the synthetic ones you are used to. Nature gives us all we need. This is completely harmless, and will help." Aoba grit his teeth hearing the word suppressant but let Faen take the reigns on this one. Giving his nod of approval Latimer covered Arravos's small body in the cream getting specifically behind his head, his neck and shoulders then the rest of him. Soon the infant's fever went down and he was back to happy little shy Arravos. "How much of that do you have, and how much do you want for it?" Latimer just raised his hand in a smile "take it. It's serious and I dont want you running out." They both thanked him, and Faen carried Arravos while Aoba carried a massive box of the cream. Stepping through the portal and going home. "Really Aoba we have to get you over this hatred of suppressants. Especially when it involves our children. He grit his teeth but nodded "I'm just glad he's okay." Arravos reached up and grabbed at both of their chins. "Momma. Daa" he smiled rubbing his ears. "hey handsome." he kissed his forehead then Faen's lips as they entered the house . Happy that the crisis had been averted


	21. Schooling Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the older kittens are starting school and much to Aoba's disdain the same archaic crap is still being taught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over the next couple chapters I'll be slowly jumping forward in time a bit.

"Kids! Come on you're gonna be late for your first day!" the day was finally here that Kiri and Alesana would start their first day of school. "Oh you guys are gonna have fun and learn how to color and they give juice boxes." Faen just smiled down at Aoba "you're more excited than they are." he said putting his hands to his mouth letting out a small giggle. "Are you sure that you can take them alone?" Aoba looked back at him "Arravos is still in his heat I don't want to have to fight off another Alpha over my baby. People will die." Faen knew not to argue this. He also knew Aoba wasn't kidding when he said he'd kill people over his family. "Fine but be careful." he knelt down giving each of the kids a bag. "heres your lunches give momma a hug." Kiri was first coming up and grabbing the bag then holding Faen tightly, his little arms nearly coming completely around Faen. "when did you get so big.?" he giggled then went beside Aoba. Next was Alesana a bit bashful but brazen trying to steal the bag then run off, but was caught by Faen pulled into a hug and giving her kisses making her laugh happily. "be good my little trouble maker." Aoba waved then walked slowly beside the kids as they made their way to starting school. "Dad do I have to go to school?" Kiri wasn't trying to show it , but he was scared and just wanted to go back home to momma. "Hey.." Aoba knelt down in front of both of them "I know how you're feeling I had to do this to. So how about this. If you two go to school with no fuss and be good. I'll take you out for ice cream." the twins eyes practically widened to their limit then they started dancing in circles "Ice cream! Ice cream!!" Aoba smiled down at them. "Now lets go." When they got to the front gate there was a woman with long flowing blue hair standing by a line of children. She noticed Aoba right away, and couldn't help but bite her lip just slightly. "And who might you two be?" she said with a very happy tone as she knelt down in front of Kiri and Alesana both of which hid behind Aoba's legs. "Excuse them for being shy they take after me in that aspect. "This little red one is my son Kiri Akage and this little dark blue one is Alesana Akage. She gasped standing up. "Aoba it's been ...well forever." his ears perked as he looked down at her. "I'm Misane Temura." Aoba tried to think on who the hell she was then it smacked him. She was the quiet girl in class that always gave him apples. "ooooh its been a while!" he said with a nervous chuckle then heard the bell ring. Sensing his time with the kittens was short he knelt down in front of them giving them both a hug. "Hey I need you to go with Ms. Temura here. She's a good friend of daddy's and she wont hurt you. They were both timid at first but slowly walked to Ms. Temura's side. "school ends at 1. I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up and we'll go get ice cream."

When Aoba got back home Faen and Arravos were out front relaxing as the breeze wafted through the trees. "Hey sweetie how'd they take being left at school." Faen said as he waved him down "Well.. they were timid at first, but we're all going out for ice cream after school. We have 5 hours with one kid. What are we gonna do with ourselves." he laughed as he sat down rubbing Arravos's ears. "do I go school?" Arravos asked looking up at the both of them. "no not yet, but one day." Faen smiled reassuring him by giving his little ears a rub down. In that aspect him and Aoba could be twins a little ear rub down, and they're out like a light. Soon Faen was a kin to a pillow with two sleeping cats on him just enjoying the nice spring day. Just as he thought his legs would go numb he felt Arravos shift awake then look over at Aoba "daddy sleeping." Faen just giggled smiling at him "yeah you and daddy like using mommy as a pillow." the kitten raised his arms up stretching and yawning his tail swaying as he did. "mommy can I have food?" his stomach growled loudly enough to wake Aoba who rolled over looking at him. "What would you like, Arry?" the kitten thought long and hard of what he could have if anything. "can I have mommy's leafs?" Aoba did a double blink "mommy's leafs? What's a mommy's leafs?" Faen just giggled "I think he wants some salad." Arry nodded happily "with the bread thingies and and the white." Faen had to translate "he wants a salad with croutons and ranch. I'll make it for you." he smiled getting up handing him over to Aoba then going inside to make salad. He himself honestly felt a little hungry and salad sounded like heaven right now. Getting a few more ingredients than requested Faen made a house garden salad with diced tomatoes, cucumbers, and some carrots to go on with it. Going a step further he added small, diced up bits of chicken, then gave both bowls a healthy helping of ranch. "Ohh Arry I got mommy leafs!~" that little kitten sprung up crawling on all fours fast as he could practically leaving a dust trail on Aoba to get to the mommy leafs. "Aoba do you want some? I added some meat since you're such a carnivore. He went to say no, but his stomach growled so loudly , and he didn't want to cook so he swallowed his pride "yeah I guess I'll give this mommy leafs a try." "wait.. you've never had salad?!" Faen asked as he looked at Arravos practically devouring the mommy leafs getting bits of ranch all over his face. "its a vegetable I stay away from vegetables, but this..wow this is good." Soon Aoba joined Arravos in devouring the salad , and once again Faen felt like the only one with manners, but he decided to nip this in the bud. "Arravos." Arry looked up at him confused. "you need to start eating with a sense of etiquette and finesse . Here watch mommy. " Faen smiled taking his fork and placing it in his fingers being sure to show Arravos how. To his liking Arravos made an attempt. "I dont expect you to get it on the first try, but can you try for mommy?" Arry nodded attempting to use the fork on the salad eating it slowly now. Meanwhile Aoba was content with being a tornado. "I swear Aoba you could at least try to learn to eat normal." he said letting out an elongated sigh.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Aoba smiled picking up both kittens with Faen holding onto Arravos. "yeah we learned a lot about status, and different ways to show status." "Is.. that it?" both of them nodded happily as they walked to get ice cream. Aoba could tell it was the only thing on their minds so when they walked into the ice cream shop he had the biggest smile. "okay what would you like they've got vanilla, chocolate, strawberry. cookie dough...oh wow they have cookie dough." he was sold. He knew what he was getting in that moment. "I want a chocolate one!" Kiri smiled "Strawberry!" both kittens by his feet dancing happily. "Babe what would you like and Arry of course. "we can share one. How bout a Neo for us." Aoba smiled looking at the clerk. "I'll take a medium Neo cone, a Medium cookie dough, a small chocolate, and a small strawberry." "we'll have those delivered to you please have a seat." as they sat and waited Aoba had gotten a few high chairs so the kids could be at eye level. "here you are. cookie dough for the bit one. a Neo for you and that adorable kitten. a chocolate for red and strawberry for dark blue." the server bowed smiling and Aoba handed her a tip. "thank you so much. Really it's nothing thank you." "Aoba. how much did you just tip her.?" Aoba smiled digging in trying not to be a messy eater. "well let's just say she wont have to worry about finances for a while." Arry was trying to get some of the ice cream looking at it weird. "you have to lick it slowly or you'll get a brain freeze." Faen smiled "like this." he slowly licked up the center showing Arravos. "So tell me more about what you learned in school." both continued to eat but Alesana was the first to speak. "they separated us because I'm a Beta I had to go to Beta schooling where we learned that we have to bow to Alphas but look down on Omegas." Faen gasped near crying. "And you Kiri? What did you learn?" Kiri stood up on the chair smiling big. "Watch this." he looked at Arravos with a smile "Arravos _**Sit!"**_

That order rang through and Arravos hit the table his face buried in the ice cream. "Oh my god Arry!" when Faen lifted him up he started to cry his ears flat against his head. Kiri turned to Aoba who was standing above him his eyes glowing a fierce blue, and for the first time in his life he was scared. Kneeling down he looked at him. "Kiri don't you ever do that again. That is your little brother and you could have hurt him. Now tell me who taught you this and what else you learned." Kiri gulped a bit frightened his eyes starting to well with tears, but Aoba gently pet his ears. When Kiri opened his eyes Aoba was smiling at him "hey you're not in trouble just don't do that again okay. Just tell me." So bit by bit Kiri spilled the beans. "They told us that we Alpha are better than the other classes and we should use that. They said that I have venom that can help me control Betas and Omegas if I wanted to.." he was scared saying this "And how did you learn how to order." "they had us practice on these Omega kids...I didn't want to but I wanted to be good so I can get ice cream and.-" Aoba pulled him in holding him close. "I'm going to fix it so you don't ever have to do that again. You're not in any trouble, and you did a good thing by telling me.

Once the kittens were in bed Aoba had a lot of fury to let out and it was clear he was thinking of doing something rash and impulsive. "Baby I..I don't agree with how they are teaching the kids, but don't...don't kill anyone." Aoba walked to him holding him close and rubbing Arravos's ears. "Daddy...I don't want to get bit by an Alpha.....please dont let one bit me." he whimpered and started to cry again. "hey hey..nobody is biting you. If they even try it I'll knock their teeth out." Faen rolled his eyes but it helped Arravos so he was okay with it. "I'm going to go before the board tonight and propose to get rid of these archaic teachings. With me as head Alpha they have to listen. If anyone challenges my authority I can impose my will." he gave Faen a kiss on the lips then went for the door. "Don't do anything dumb please." he smiled picking up Azugos. "I've got my best friend with me I'll be fine." that's what Faen worried about most. Aoba going slash happy on a bunch of assholes who while deserving of it he still hated violence. "I'll be waiting up for you. Don't be too long."


	22. Changing times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba makes his stance and position very clear to the elder council.

"You are asking us to change the way we've done things for hundreds of years before you were born boy!" "I am not asking anything. I'm telling you as your head Alpha that I am changing the way things are done around here. The views, the teachings, and the ways are old, archaic, and outdated. I just watched my near 4 year old son order my 2 year old son and he thought it was okay because he learned it in school. This cannot and will not go on any longer. As acting head Alpha I hereby decree that these old archaic teachings of our young children are to be broken down and changed. Did you know that the teachers are making them order little kids? Tiny kittens that don't know anything about the world are being brought in front of a class and ordered into submission." He pulled his sword from his back laying the blade tip just before the ground. "If any of you think that this is acceptable step forward so I may sever your empty head from your useless body." it was very clear to every member of the council that this man meant business and he would not back down from his stance at all. "If I may argue this case. We need to teach how class works. An Alpha just has more rights than the other statuses. You yourself are exercising this right." he was stopped mid sentence by Aoba's glare pinning him to the chair. "I'm not ordering children or having children being ordered. There is knowing your place in this world and then there is being shoved into a place by your 'betters' I have spoke my mind, I have made my will know. Get it done." he turned to leave and as he did he saw her Amara staring right at him. "Honestly Aoba must you always make such a mess of things.?" he just let out a soft growl sheathing his sword on his back. "I don't have time for your advances today." he went to brush past her but she stopped him with a smile and some words "If you want to get this done you should just challenge the super attendant to a duel." the council stood up unable to believe she'd just told him how to do that "Amara are you mad!?" Aoba just grinned. "thanks for the tip I'll be sure to do just that." Amara pulled out her phone getting the man in question on the phone. "Aoba. wait." she spoke on the phone as he looked at all the nervous old faces of the council. "tomorrow at 7 no weapons. if you beat him he'll step down." Aoba breathed in heavily looking down his nose at the council. "You should have just followed my orders now I'm gonna have to tear down everything." with not single word said after that he left with a grin on his face

"How'd it go, Aoba?" Faen was still up by the time he'd gotten back holding baby Arravos in his arms "Well I made my will known . They opposed it, I have a fight tomorrow at 7 pm" "Aoba Akage!" he raised his voice a little startling Arravos awake. "momma mad" Faen instantly felt bad "oh baby no no mommy's fine. get some sleep" his tired eyes didnt stay open long, and soon he was out like a light holding him closely. "It was the only way Faen. but you'll be happy to know its no weapons fight." that didn't put him at ease at all thinking that Aoba would be hurt and taken away from him. Aoba couldn't sleep much that night thoughts of all the things he wanted to change rushing through his brain. Eventually he rolled over and put an arm around Faen and Arravos holding them tightly. "For a better future for my kids." he smiled then drifted off. The morning alarm came early only this time it was Faen who took the kids to school letting Aoba get some rest. The walk was mostly quiet the kids frightened about what they'd learn today. "Hey. Don't worry your dad is gonna fix it so you don't have to do that anymore okay. Just bare with the basic teachings for today." When they got to the gate the kids saw ms Temura and waved her down. "ah you two look very adorable today, and you must be the mother." Faen smiled looking at her he could tell she was an Omega just by her scent. "that I am" he smiled striking the conversation "your kids are so adorable and when I have them in colors class they are very artistic. Especially this little one." she knelt down petting little Alesana's ears. "And Kiri is really good at reading. He read in front of the entire class yesterday." Faen smiled and could not be happier to hear that his children were doing the arts. "oh and who's this.?" Arravos shyly looked over Faen's shoulder to see where the voice was coming from. "this is my youngest, Arravos" she smiled slowly reaching out to pet Arravos's ears. he retreated at first but nuzzled into the touch. "You're really good with children he's my shy one." she just smiled "I love children, it's why I became a teacher." "Honestly Ms. Temura we do not have time to waste talking and gossiping." A very rude catsy man pushed past them nearly knocking Kiri over. "Excuse you! Do not step on my children!" the man turned looking back at Faen with a disgusted look on his face. "Did you just talk back to your betters? Clearly your Alpha needs to teach your proper discipline" Faen went so speak back again but was backhanded sending him airborne and knocking him dizzy. Misane went to help get him up but _**"Stay where you are!"**_ stopped when she heard the order. Faen was careful not to land on Arravos but the kitten cried and whined hearing the order ring through his ears.

"It appears that I have to teach you manners in his stead." he took a few steps toward the prone Faen , but was stopped when he saw Kiri and Alesana jump in front of him. They were trembling frightened of this much larger man , but they weren't moving. _**"Leave my mommy alone!!"**_ Kiri shouted his order , but the Alpha in front of him remained un phased . With one quick motion the man shot a kick right at Kiri's face, Faen screamed trying to reach him in time, but couldnt get there fast enough. Kiri closed his eyes bracing himself in front of his sister and mother. Waiting for the kick to happen but it never did. "Good boy Kiri. Protecting your mom in my stead." when he opened his eyes he saw Aoba standing in front of them his hand firmly on the man's leg holding it in place. "Hitting the head Alpha's husband, trampling over head Alpha's kids, and then attempting to beat one senseless for protecting his mother." Aoba took a deep long breath then pushed the man back. "You're the super attendant aren't you" "Aoba Akage our duel isn't til later , but I suppose if I crush you here and now I may teach your children myself on how to rightly behave to their betters." Aoba kept his eyes focused on the man and soon a crowd joined around them all watching what was about to unfold. "Kiri watch momma. Ally stay beside your brother." Slowly he began walking trying to keep his fury in check, but he just witnessed this man attempt to kill his kid and hit his husband Aoba was beyond pissed off. "Let's put a wager on this. If I win I'm head Alpha and I get to teach MY way." Aoba just breathed out a long sigh. "Fine, but when I win you leave and never come back." not wanting to wait for Aoba to attack the man rushed in with a quick kick that hit Aoba right on the side of the neck. He stood there with a confident smirk on his face "I knew you were nothing. And now I'll be head Alpha-" he was cut off when saw Aoba just standing there looking at him Gazing into his very soul. Not giving him a single chance to react Aoba quickly grabbed his leg and began throwing the man into walls, the ground, the gate, the playground. Faen watched the entire thing unfold. Aoba was like some rage monster. Getting steady the man finally got his leg back standing back up against Aoba, but this was perhaps a mistake as Aoba rushed him and with one quick decisive punch knocked the man into the air, but it wasnt over there. Grabbing at the mans head he dragged his face across the gate then threw him into the ground. Getting on top of him he continued to punch even long after the man had given up. "Aoba...stop..." Faen cried under his breath. The punches continued the entire crowd in absolute shock too afraid to move. "AOBA STOP!!!" Faen cried and Aoba stopped mid punch. The man was long dead part of his skull made a permanent part of the school ground blood everywhere from where his head had practically exploded. And for the first time in his life Aoba felt like a monster. All of the kittens that he'd sworn to protect crowded behind their teachers for safety. Nothing was said no words spoken he just got up then dashed off jumping the fence and running away.


	23. Rising Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba has an uncontrollable amount of anger out of nowhere.

"AMARA!! I need your help!" Aoba ran into the center temple obviously still very angry. Everyone who saw him instantly shy away near running. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" She said as she came down in nothing but a bathrobe rubbing her hair "honestly Aoba what the hell-" when she opened her eyes she saw that Aoba was covered in blood, his hands the bloodiest, and those eyes of his kept flicking on and off. "sit down over here." she cleared off a table for Aoba and he quickly followed. "tell me your symptoms." "my symptoms I...I just killed someone. they deserved it , but I just ended a life in front of a bunch of kittens. Now they all think I'm a monster..and.." "and? And what Aoba" she asked as she shoved him "I'm so..god damn angry!" his eyes flickered blue on and off like a light fighting to stay lit. His fangs protruded a bit and it was clear to Amara he was not in control of himself at all. "Amara... _**Help me!"**_ his order rang through so loud that the surrounding Omega were hit by it. Several of them dropping to the floor as if hit by a brick. Grabbing his chin she looked him over. "You didn't mean to do that did you? Order you didn't mean to." he shook his head. "I cant control it..It's like I'm..." "Degrading.." Amara said looking him over. "I know you hate needles, but.." he gulped nervously really hating needles. "I need a blood sample. not much just a small 2 vial sample." nervously he nodded in agreement really not liking the idea. "Bind me. trust me on this one I really do not like needles, and in my current state I can't control myself. "I have a better Idea." Aoba turned to her then felt a quick prick on his arm. When his eyes darted over to it there was a needle sticking out. "A..mara...why?" "Sorry Aoba it's just a sedative. I'll wake you up soon." she didn't even get to finish before the man cat dropped completely unconscious. "Get me the number for Faen Akage, but he's probably looking for him..." she rubbed her face really not wanting to deal with this. "God dammit Aoba..." she looked to a few assistance. "Find Faen tell him we have Aoba, and bring him here."

"Why is my husband here? And with you! And passed out!" Faen was obviously not happy all three kittens still with him looking over at Aoba slumped on the table. Amara raised her hands trying to calm the situation. "Listen Faen I know we do not like each other. I am well the fuck aware, and trust me when I say I did not want to be in this situation, but your husband.." she turned her head to face Aoba "he came in covered in blood his eyes were flickering on and off , he had an angry outburst, and he accidentally shouted an order that dropped several Omega and Beta level civilians." her face turned back to Faen "so I'll ask you. What happened?" seeing that Amara wasn't at fault here Faen spilled the beans about everything. About the man who hit him, about how he nearly killed Kiri, and then challenged Aoba for head Alpha. "No wonder he's so pissed off. Aoba has never been an angry person. He's always been a possessive person. Seeing his family hit or nearly hurt must have been the breaking point, but this.." she beckoned Faen to the lab table. "look in that scope tell me what you see." Faen slowly pulled his hair out of his face looking in the scope to see a bit of blood under a microscope the cells were degrading and breaking down into smaller ones that would repeat this process. "that blood sample is no good it's degrading don't distribute that to a hospital." "That's your husbands blood." his eyes widened and he started to cry. "Oh Aoba...what does this mean?" Amara paced for a moment then it struck her. "The powder..the damnable powder." "The one you used on Aoba to get him his memories back?" Amara nodded at Faen. "our people call it blue fairy powder because fairies are notoriously mischievous much like this medicine. "it will do one thing , but its symptoms are wide ranged and varying, and impossible to predict" Faen continued to cry looking at Aoba then back to Amara. "What can we do?" "Not much..I can give him something for his flare ups but ..we dont know the severity of his cells breaking down nor do we know how long he has. I don't know if this will kill him or just degrade him to a point. It might be something as simple as weight loss." she chuckled "but we dont know." She went to her counter then grabbed a bottle of pills handing them to Faen. "this will help with his anger, but that's all I can do for him right now. I'm sorry.." Aoba slowly woke up looking around to see his surroundings. His eyes focusing in on things then looking around he saw Faen and the kittens with Amara. "daddy up" Faen gasped looking over to see Aoba staring at him his eyes glowing blue. "Oh Aoba..I'm so sorry." Faen said as he slowly walked to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Amara what did you find out. Also dont stab me like that!" Amara giggled "You and I both know it was the only way to get you to give blood. I can either do it when you're awake or when you're asleep." Aoba groaned but nodded "okay so explain what you found." Faen hadn't noticed but Amara closed the distance between them in a flash rubbing his head then down to Arravos's ears. "I'll let you explain to him whats happening and you can decide from there. I'll leave to give you some time."

"So I'm degrading..well my cells are.. and thats whats causing the flare ups, and the uncontrollable anger." Faen nodded as he teared up a bit. "and there is no cure for it?" nodding again Faen started to cry. "well then there is nothing to worry about." Aoba said as he sprung up off the bed. "I'll just find an outlet for my anger and live for as long as I can with my family." Faen blinked "Aoba this is serious. This could end up with you dying" "Or it couldn't!" he said as he cheerfully picked up Kiri and Alesana bouncing them happily. "did daddy scare you? I'm sorry" much to his enjoyment the kittens giggled "I'll run some more tests, but we don't know the severity of this nor its progression rate so just don't do anything stupid okay, Aoba. "Right nothing stupid." he smiled thanking Amara then took his family home. The walk there felt Faen with such happiness but at the same time such dread. Would today be the last day he got to bask under the sun's rays with his husband and their children. Would tomorrow be something completely different. He hated this thought, and it ripped his head open at its seams. Aoba seeing that Faen was in some sort of trance got his attention the best way he knew how, by taking a hand and giving him a swat on the ass that ended in him grabbing it. Faen jumped and near moaned catching himself "Aoba...you.." Arravos giggled "momma mad" Aoba pointed and laughed "run its the killer momma!!" he grabbed up all the kids playfully running away with Faen on his heels all of them laughed and smiled and for the moment at least Faen put the negative thoughts in a box.

Throughout the years Aoba kept himself mostly secluded staying away from the villagers as much as he could doing his job from afar as to not scare them. Even going as far as appointing Amara his assistant with his will known. Overseeing everything that he wanted to do she helped him the best she could to reform the ways of the village as far as teachings. Other than the random bits of anger that he drowned with pills Aoba was able to keep himself mostly intact for 10 long years. And Faen had nearly forgotten all of things that Amara had warned by the fairy powder burying it in the back of his mind writing it off as Amara was wrong about the entire thing. He couldn't be more wrong. Slowly Faen felt as if Aoba's strength coursing through him. He was stronger, faster, and his senses were wilder, and as he walked to the house he smelled a very strong scent of Apples and Cinnamon


	24. Hello Reiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba runs into something he never thought he'd see. A baby version of himself. and most importantly where is that scent of apples and cinnamon coming from

"Aoba? Aoba!!" Faen looked high, he looked low. In the bathroom, and around the kitchen, but Aoba was nowhere to be seen. Then he heard laughing walking around the back he saw Aoba, Arravos, Alesana, and Kiri all around their garden just enjoying the night air. "Oh hey honey! How was your shopping trip?" Faen had put the bags down on the counter before coming out. Coming up to Aoba he smiled gripping his hand. Then sniffed the air. "do you guys smell that?" "what that scent of apples and cinnamon? yeah its hard not to smell that?" Kiri smiled pulling out a book "I've read something about this where the scent of some flowers can mix and smell like something else." he was cut off by Alesana gripping him into a noogie "you are such a bookworm!" Aoba just laughed watching over Arravos as he planted more flowers "Mom I planted more of the juniper flowers they should bloom in a few months with the new soil." looking over at all of his children his heart swelled with pride as he looked over them. "I'm so happy that I have all of you." Aoba just smiled putting his hand over Faen's "okay seriously where is that smell coming from?" "none of know, honey. We've been smelling it all day, but hey ..smell aside you look beautiful tonight." he said coming in and kissing his lips. "Mom! Dad! we are right here!!" Alesana said with a groan covering her eyes Kiri went back to his book and Arravos had a light blush on his face. "how romantic." Aoba coughed "anyways. Tomorrow I'm going into to town to see the new adoption agency to make sure that the kittens are being properly taken care of." "Aoba.. you're going into town?" Faen was a little shocked to hear this and put his hand on Aoba's head to check his temperature "you are a little warm" he said with a chuckle "yeah..I mean. its been 10 years and I got my anger figured out. I'll be fine. I'll leave Azugos here." Kiri looked up from his book momentarily "dad I meant to ask. Why can nobody but you wield that sword?" Aoba let out a subtle breath "I cant give you an answer that will satisfy your curiosity." "come on pleeease." Aoba shrugged getting up "okay. It's magic. I'm going to go shower." Aoba walked off heading to the shower stripping his shirt off. Even after 10 years that body retained its drool factor and Faen caught himself staring. The answer Aoba gave didn't help Kiri at all. "that...doesn't..ahhhh mom do you know?" "just what your father said. It's a magical sword.. they choose their wielder." "and that one chose dad? interesting.." Arravos smiled picking up the gardening tools, putting them in the shed, then going inside. Following him was Alesana, and finally Kiri with Faen as the night came to a close. "seriously where is that scent coming from?" this was obviously going to drive him completely fucking insane.

"Nice to meet you head Alpha I am doctor Hojo I am the caretaker of this facility." Hojo was a bit of an unorthodox cat man but Aoba could tell he was good "It's nice to meet you too" he said shaking his hand "so what can you tell me about the facility? Do you have all you need in terms of food for the kids?" Hojo thought for a moment "we could use a few more beds, and general supplies, but in terms of food and clothing we have sufficient amounts." Aoba turned to him "write a list put it in and I'll have it approved. Where do all these kids come from? Surely not all of them are from the village." Hojo dropped their eyes for a moment. "the wars have raging by the other regions have caught some of the surrounding villages in the crossfire. We have to separate them by their class. Dont want an alpha child claiming a bunch of them. Now do we?" Aoba smiled a bit "I want these kids to have a fighting chance and something to look forward to in their lives until we can home them all. If you need anything for the children. Anything at all, ask and you'll have it." As they walked the alarms sounded the place flashing red. "whats that?" one of the other caretakers came running up to both of them out of breath. "what's going on? Report!" "Sir its 126 he's out of control!" "126..." Aoba stated under his breath remembering back to his days in the coliseum. "let me come with I'll see if I can help." the three made their way to the children's facility "what can you tell me about this 126?" "well he's a child picked up from a destroyed village. He was caught stealing food by some of our men he was bringing it back to a woman who had long died." Aoba felt a knot in his stomach and he nearly started crying. "that poor child. how much further?" "just around this corner" as they turned the corner they saw one of the caretakers go flying into a wall Aoba turned his head to see the attacker and there he was this little fluff ball that could barely stand on his own without using his tail for balance was the reason for all the commotion, but perhaps more impressive than that was how much he looked exactly like Aoba did as a child. "Do you have his blood record on file?" Hojo nodded "yes we have accurate blood records of all of them, although that one nearly broke a few men's bones trying to get it from him." Aoba let out a small laugh. "get those records , you have mine on file too?" "yes but...what could that have to do with it?" Aoba let out an elongated breath "I cant be sure, but when i was 13 I donated sperm. I think he's mine." Hojo's eyes widened for a moment then he sprung to action. "get the blood records for Aoba Akage, and 126." "stay here." Aoba slowly walked into the room where the little fluff ball sat on a passed out guard with a bleeding head. There were other children in the room, but they were all too afraid to move. "hey there." his ears twitched and his hair riled itself up as he turned to face Aoba letting off as threatening of a roar as he could. It was an Alpha roar and all of the other kids in the room near dropped to the floor despite the fact that they were all Alphas themselves. "You've got one powerful roar kid." Aoba said as he sat in front of him in the lotus style pose showing the kid that he had nothing to fear. "So I know you probably cant understand me yet, but I think you're my kid, and if that's true I'd like to take you home with me." the little puff ball remained vigilant letting another roar lose on Aoba. "Leader Akage!" a voice appeared over the intercom. "that you Hojo?" "it's me the blood work matches 99.8% he's in fact your son." Aoba smiled then rubbed his head "Faen is gonna kill me." he looked over at the kitten again smiling. "you hear that? You're my kid. Would you like to come with me?" he kept voice low, honest, and sincere as if trying to sweet talk him. Slowly the kitten crawled up to him very timid at first not wanting to get too close to him, but something about Aoba made this little fluff ball relax, and soon he was on Aoba's lap facing him. Slowly very slowly Aoba wrapped his arms around him in a loving hug, and the little kitten started to cry and wail. Tears flowing down his face like waterfalls. "there there. I got you son."

After leaving the facility Aoba walked up the hill back to his house with the little kitten in hand, and a stack of records showing a legal adoption as well as blood work showing that he was biologically his father. Faen saw him coming and ran up to him "Aoba!" he smiled then stopped in his tracks when he saw the little kitten curled up on Aoba's chest. "I can explain." if not for the absolute adorableness of the kitten he'd have gone off of him, but not wanting to wake this kitten up he held himself. "your moms here." "oh good I can break this news to the both of you at once." he smiled walking up and grabbing his hand after handing him the papers. "whats the news.?" Faen asked blinking at him "just wait til we get inside" he laughed. Once inside he came face to with Mom who near gasped herself into a faint. "Aoba....did you have another baby? Oooh Aoba a secret mistress is not the way." he couldn't roll his eyes hard enough. "oh haha. Sitting the little kitten down on the couch and putting a blanket on him he then sat at the table. Mom couldn't take her eyes off the kitten "Aoba they look exactly like you did at that age." he sighed "yes mother I am well aware. that's because he is my child." his face was up and looking directly in Faen's eyes. Faen started to feel betrayed but had his train of thought cut off. "before you even start those negative thoughts let me explain. there was an old rule in place when i was Arry's age where at 13 the Alphas were made to donate sperm the thought was it would keep strong Alpha blood lines." "I remember that you fought and cried and hated it when the doctor asked you to fill the jar." Faen did a double blink then sighed "you catsy and your weird ass customs! So let me get this straight. You donated sperm and that is your baby biologically. Where is the mother?" Aoba's face sunk. "I don't know who she was or if she was even a catsy. The men who found him caught him stealing food from them and brining it back to his dead mother thinking it would make her feel better." Faen's eyes welled with tears. "it was a village north of here that got wiped out by a battle. He's the only survivor." Faen knelt down beside him and gently rubbed his ears. "careful honey..he's an Alpha, and a strong one..." slowly the little kitten's eyes opened and then his fur riled up as he looked at Faen. He got defensive, and soon he was ready to pounce. "hey..easy buddy I'm right here." the little puff ball looked to see Aoba then back at this strange pink haired man. He went to roar , but Faen pulled him and held him hugging him. The poofyness went down , and once again he was a docile crying kitten. "momma..." he whimpered crying repeating the word as much as he could until he tired himself out in Faen's arms. "we're keeping him." Aoba smiled at Faen rubbing his cheek then kissing it. "he called you momma I say you name him." Faen thought long, Faen thought hard. How about we call you Reiji." Aoba smiled at him gently rubbing Reiji's ears "Reiji it is, my adorable little purrserker."


	25. Teaching the Floof. A Change of Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres a new baby in house Akage and he's a feisty handful

For the majority of the first couple months Reiji did not leave Faen's side. Each time he'd put him down to sleep he'd wake up crying and escape the crib. "Your son hasn't been away from me for more than a minute." Faen said looking at Aoba like he hadn't had a moments rest since they brought him home "he likes you. I've tried to help hold him but he wants 'momma' sorry baby." He gave him a glare, but then sighed going to pick up Reiji. Then giving him a sniff he instantly gripped his nose. "Oh gods no wonder I cant smell the apples and cinnamon anymore. All I can smell is him, and.." he sniffed himself "oh gods I smell like him!" Aoba couldn't hold in the laughter but got up and gave Faen a kiss on the cheek. "How bout I run you two a warm bath?" Faen turned looking at him "should I really bathe with him?" Aoba just kept walking "do you really think you're gonna get him in that tub without you?" Faen did not want to admit, but Aoba had a point. Following him into the bathroom he smiled holding him as Aoba ran a warm bath, then got up and helped him get undressed. "God Faen if we didn't have this baby I'd take you right here." Faen's face near matched his hair , but looking back at him he gave him a huff. "Well we have Reiji so it's not happening." getting the rest of the way undressed he then helped Reiji out of the diaper and pjs then helped him in the tub. Reiji looked around at the water and hated every second of it. He squirmed a bit and started to cry not liking any part of what was going on. "I hope you don't get scratched. Kittens dont like baths." he laughed thinking back to how Kiri and Alesana were. "Arry loved baths as a baby so I'm sure it'l be fine." Faen said as he slowly descended into the water holding Reiji against his chest. He yelped when he felt the water touch his tail and feet. "hey hey mommy's got you." Faen kept his voice nice and calm trying to sooth the little kitten. Eventually he calmed down just a little bit and was soon sitting on his own in front of Faen in water up to his chest. "See! there you go little baby." for the first time since they got him there was a little smile across Reiji's face, and he started to really enjoy the bath water even going as far as to start playfully splashing getting some on Faen. "Hey now" he said playfully reaching forward and petting his ears. "Now I don't know if you're going to like this next part or not , but mommy wont hurt you okay?" Reiji just looked up at Faen as he grabbed a large pale filling it with the water then slowly pouring it on his head. Reiji did not like that at all and soon came right onto Faen's chest again snuggling against him. "Awww baby it's only water." Grabbing a bit of shampoo he held get him cleaned up rubbing behind those ears of his and getting his hair, then conditioning, and finally drying them both off. Faen needed to use a blow dryer on his hair or it would be a knotted mess, and seeing how he'd react to it he used it one Reiji. At first the kitten didn't like it at all. Perhaps it was the noise, but the moment he felt that warm air he sat there happily not moving at inch. When he was done Faen bursted out laughing. Getting a diaper on him Faen came out first still wrapped in a towel. He was not putting on those dirty clothes. Turning to the bathroom he beckoned him "come on.. come on Reiji!" his voice was playful and soon Reiji came stomping out on all fours his hair fluffed up and poofed out making him look like a little pissed off lion cub. "all hail the Floof!" Aoba burst out in voracious laughter. Arravos chuckled and Kiri was laughing so hard he stopped breathing for a second. Alesana was trying to concentrate on her drawing but when saw the floof she had to take a break. Reiji looked at all of them like they were crazy. Which only made everyone laugh more. Going up to him he picked him up and then sat him on the bed while he went and got dressed. Faen could tell by looking at him he was fighting sleep, and he felt like he could use a nap himself. "hey Aoba. Me and Reiji are gonna take a nap okay." "okay baby I'll wake you when supper is ready." Faen smiled then crawled into bed picking up Reiji, and pulling him to his chest snuggling him happily. The kitten near instantly fell asleep. "momma.."

Over the next couple weeks Faen would help Reiji bathe making sure to start a regiment of a nice, clean body. "No more stinky baby" he said playfully. As long as Faen was at least in the room with him Reiji would bathe happily by himself only every now and then needing momma. And every time he'd get dried off he'd floof out and make everyone laugh. His sleeping habits were another thing entirely. Every night around the same time he'd escape the crib and end up in bed snuggled right on top of Faen. So eventually the couple decided to just let him sleep with them. Much to Aoba's disapproval. He was so pent up its like he was in heat. Thankfully there was one other person that Reiji trusted. Mom. Every time she would come over she'd pick up Reiji and hold him happily as if she had Aoba as a baby again. Iza also came with them smiling happily a few flowers in his hair. "Well you're certainly in a good mood, Iza." Faen said nudging him in the shoulder. "what did you read another romance novel?" Faen again poked at him. "N-no! well. yes..but thats not why.. I have someone coming over to meet me...I hope thats okay." Aoba came out of the room looking a bit confused "wait...you Iza who's so afraid of Alpha that even I terrify you. Have an Alpha coming here to meet you?" he started to laugh and Iza near melted into a puddle. "y-yeah...." "Aoba stop teasing him." Faen gently rubbed his ears "Hey we are happy for you. I hope it works out. So tell me about him." Faen said smiling sitting down and placing a few cups down. "Faen dear you really should try feeding this little guy call me more often." Faen looked over and Reiji was latched on to Mom drinking from her. "I am not exactly equipped to do it myself and I dont need to call you every time one of my kids needs food." that came off a bit bitchier than he had hoped but he got the point across. "His name is Andriel..He's from the Elven nation and he's... so amazing." his face flushed a bright red and he was just imagining all the things having to do with this elf. "ooh an Elven person. tell me does he have long flowing, silky, black hair with bangs that lay in front of his face that have white at the tips?" Iza shot up embarrassed "h-how could you possibly know that?!" "because he's standing right behind you" Iza again practically melted in his seat turning slowly his heart pounding like crazy and sure enough there he was standing right behind him smiling with a bouquet of flowers for him. His face ignited more "h-hey Andriel." he said nervously, and Andriel smiled coming up and hugging him. "Hello little kitten." his voice was soft, yet a little deep. His words like silk, and even Faen got kind of woo'd by him. As their hug broke he looked to Faen. "ah another elf already here. Hello I am Andriel of house Loria." Faen knew that house well they were an upper society aristocrat family. "I'm Faen of house Sprigg, but my last name now is Akage after marriage." Andriel looked at him confused. "Forgive me for my rude question, but I thought that the Omega typically took the Alpha's last name?" this confused Faen and near everyone else in the room "umm I'm the Omega here Aoba's my Alpha. Tell them Aoba-" he looked over to motion Aoba and didn't see him. The scent of cinnamon and apples flooded the house, and instantly Faen knew where it was coming from. Finally pinpointing the source of that scent.

"A-Aoba?" Faen slowly entered the room the scent almost pushing him back with the overwhelming amount of force it had. There he lay under a mass of blankets his body shivering and shaking feeling so cold that his body might snap in half from the shivers. "Aoba..." Faen slowly lifted up the blankets to see Aoba curled up in a ball his body drenched in sweat yet he was shivering like crazy. Getting a few more blankets he put them on top of Aoba hoping that it would help him hoping that Andriel was wrong and that this was just him getting sick. Trying to think of what to do he paced looking at Aoba. "that blue powder...is this what it did?" walking back into the kitchen he shut the bedroom door behind him. "How did you know?" Andriel just looked at him confused "know what? That you're an Alpha and your husband's an Omega. your scent.. Yours is like a prominent forest smell while his reminds me of apple pie." he looked around the room to everyone confused. "someone want to explain whats going on?" Iza looked up at him "Aoba..isn't usually an Omega and Faen is." He looked at Faen "you two switched...how?" reluctantly Faen spilled the beans. About the blue powder, about Aoba's breakdown, and about the cell degrading. "We...well we didn't know how it would affect him or if it would, and for 10 long years he's been fine. Same Aoba as ever, but now.." he stared at the room "what do I do?" he said as grabbed his head thinking. his hair ruffled by his fingers. "At the risk of sounding too bold. Quell your Omega's heat." Andriel was being bold, but Faen knew he was right. Trying to work up the nerve he then was cut off by the kids coming home "Mom are you making apple pie. God I'm hungry" Kiri was first to come in seeing Andriel, Iza, and Mom. "hello, nice to meet you. Hey uncle Iza. Hey grandma did you contain the floof?" opening the fridge and not seeing any apple pie he groaned and turned around "mom...seriously whats that smell?" his eyes were glowing a bright red, and for a moment there Faen forgot that his son was an Alpha. "look he's doing it too." Reiji was awake and alert his eyes glowing blue and his nose sniffing the air trying to find the source. Andriel was not spared either the silver in his eyes shining like diamonds under the sky. "Faen.. you need to take care of that, before someone else does..." Faen hadn't noticed but it was affecting him too his eyes glowed a bright pink as he looked at the door. Every instinct in his body telling him that he needed to burst that door down and take Aoba. "Kiri. Go out for a bit" He said as he handed him some money. Take your brother and sister with you. I'll explain later" Not completely understanding what was going on Kiri just nodded taking the money and going outside away from the smell of apples and cinnamon. "We think we're gonna head out too. Iza said holding Andriel's hand tightly leaving on their date and getting one more Alpha out of the house. "I'll watch floof ball." Mom said with a smile being surprisingly understanding about all of this. Walking toward the room Faen could feel the scent just beyond the door as if the scent itself was it's own entity. Opening the door he could feel it rushing past him, engulfing him, driving his senses wild. it was maddening. There in the middle of their room still under a mass of blankets was Aoba. Opening up the blanket pile Faen was stunned, and shocked at what he'd seen. Aoba was so much tinier, frail almost. All of his muscle gone, his body just so small not at all like the man he'd married. He honestly looked like a teenager again. "Oh Aoba.." reaching in to the blanket he pulled the sleeping boy up and held him, pulling the blankets over them, and just comforting him. "my dear sweet Aoba"


	26. Heating Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba's heat is in full swing and Faen has to be the one to help him before someone eles does.

Faen had drifted off lulled to sleep by the intoxicating smell of Aoba's heat. When he woke up he felt Aoba grinding against him looking down and opening his eyes he looked down at the now small stature man, and rubbed his ears a bit for him. "Aoba." he shot up sitting up and looking down at him. He felt like he was melting so he tore of his shirt looking down at him. "Aoba I have to quell that.. You're in heat." Aoba's face sunk and he tried to retreat under neath the blankets, but Faen caught him bringing him up to his lap. 'when did I get so much stronger than Aoba?' he thought to himself as he made the cat sit still on his lap facing him. There was a dark blush painted across his face then he started to cry. "I dont wanna be an Omega" his voice was tiny almost like Iza's "Aoba.. do I have to mark you?" that actually seemed like a good idea considering how stubborn Aoba was as an Alpha that probably transferred over to being an Omega. Grabbing his wrists he pulled him up to him then kissed on his neck. "Aoba you and I both know how dangerous an unquelled heat is..it could kill you. I'm not losing you when I can do something about it." Aoba didn't say anything still probably frightened by his own voice. Tilting his head to the side telling Faen to mark him. Faen's teeth elongated to a point and he bit down on Aoba's neck marking him as his own. Aoba winced at first then let out a moan as Faen's Alpha venom shot through his body. It felt warm, and loving. Like a nice spring day running through his body soon he was crawling closer kissing up and down his neck. "That's a good boy." Faen couldn't control himsefl any longer his instincts going wild he had to have Aoba at that instant. Pulling off his shorts that were now way too big for him he smiled as he started to Rub against him then going in between his legs he started to lick around his hole pushing his tongue inside making Aoba's hand come down trying to push him away. Faen's eyes glowed pink as he looked up at him em> **"Stay put Aoba."** Aoba's eyes snapped glowing a bright blue as he looked down at him. Faen continued to eat Aoba out licking up around him, but each time Aoba's legs would twitch smashing his head in between them it was clear that he wasnt a fan of this. So when Faen stopped he just lay there blushing and breathing heavily with an unsatisfied look on his face. "alright bratty Omega." Faen gripped his hips and pushed himself inside of him making the smaller Aoba wince out moaning his hands up by his face as a dark blush painted its way across his cheeks. As soon as Faen was inside of him he felt as if he'd cum right there. It was so tight, and Aoba clenched down tightly his insides like a vice grip. "Fuck Aoba.." he moaned into his ear as he started his thrusts. Soon he was repeatedly slamming inside of him. His cock making itself a permanent home inside of Aoba's ass. Faen and Aoba didn't leave that room for a near week. Every time they'd stop they'd start right back up again. Aoba was relentless not letting either of them rest his heat an immense unquellable force that seemed to go on forever. Faen thought he'd die if he had to go on like this. Each time he was about to cum he'd try to pull out only to have Aoba grip him tightly making him cum inside "You brat.. are you trying to get pregnant?" he asked giving Aoba's ass a slap. Finally after the 7th day his heat had finally been quelled , and the scent of apples and cinnamon faded.

When they finally were done Aoba didn't wanna leave the room , and none of his clothes fit him anymore. They were all like blankets on him and fell right off, so he had to wear some of Faen's. Faen came out first and everyone just smiled "oh hey mom is dad okay.?" Arry was the first to ask lookin at him "soo here's the thing.. your father went through some changes.." Kiri just looked at him "what do you mean mom?" "its probably better if I just show you..Aoba." he turned his head to the side "get out here before I have to order you to do so." timidly at first Aoba slowly came out of the room dressed in Faen's clothes a tight top and a mini skirt that came down just over his thighs. "h-hey..." "HOLY SHIT!!" Kiri's jaw damn near dropped even Mom was suprirsed. Putting Reiji down she came to observe him. "my goddess you look like a kid again." she pointed to Reiji then to him. "Baby Aoba.Teenage Aoba." she giggled then it was Arry's turn. Measuring Aoba up he smiled "holy fuck im taller than dad." "hey..Language." Aoba said in a quiet voice. "oh my god your voice! it's so cute" Aoba blushed hiding behind Faen definitely not used to his new stature or status. Seeing this wasnt going anywhere fast Faen pulled Aoba to his lap and sat on the couch. A dark blush crept across his face as he lay on his lap nuzzling in just liking his scent. "so that smell that we've all been smelling this entire time was dad going into heat?" Faen nodded "I wasnt sure either.." "And you're an Alpha now?" Faen sighed really not liking this fact. His senses were so much sharper, and his rage seemed unquenchable, he felt like all he wanted to do is fuck and fight. "yeah it seems so..It's a change that we have to allocate too but I think it has something to do with your father becoming an Omega. I'm not sure." soon Reiji was awake and looking around at the pair crawling up on Aoba's lap with a smile. "pap" Aoba's heart nearly burst as he held the little kitten. "hey there little guy. sorry I look so different." the kitten paid him no mind as he slowly drifted back to sleep. Soon Andriel and Iza came back from their week long date. Iza was practically covered in marks that he showed off happily. "hey uncle Iza how was your weekend." his mind was still mostly in the clouds. "amaaazing" he sighed happily then looked at Aoba. "holy shit!" Aoba's ears fell flat as he curled to Faen. "Aoba..you got so small" "wait is he not always this way?" Andriel asked very confused. "No not at all." Iza pulled out his phone and showed a pic of Aoba that he'd stolen when he wasn't looking. "oh wow he really did change. this man is tall and buff. god I'd take a swing at that." that earned him a glare from Faen and he backed off. "so Aoba went from that to this frail guy in front of us?" Everyone nodded. "well fuck.."

A month had passed and Aoba was still an Omega much to Faen's dismay. He'd hoped they'd switch back or something. "I miss my muscle bound man" he said perhaps a bit louder than he should have. Aoba's ears twitched hearing him then turned to him his eyes welled with tears. dropping everything he ran outside , but Faen followed grabbing his arm "let go!" "no you're not wondering off." "I said let go!" Faen went to order him but stopped the moment Aoba dropped to his knees losing his lunch all over the ground. "Holy shit honey are you okay?" soon he heard a bathroom door slam shut and Andriel run after Iza "babe are you alright?" only one word absolutely came to Faen's mind. So clear. So loud. So vibrant. The only word he could use to describe this exact situation. "Fuck..." after both of them stopped throwing up Faen gave them each a pregnancy test having them go to the bathroom to take them and sure enough both of them came out positive. Faen lay on the couch groaning loudly. "ughh we have 4 kids in the house currently and we're about to have at minimum of two more." Aoba's eyes still welled with tears as he came to Faen his head sunk down. "i'm sorry that I'm like this..." he started to cry and soon entire rivers poured from his eyes. Faen felt like an utter jackass and soon pulled him to his lap lovingly holding him. "Aoba you are how you're meant to be. I'm sorry I said that.. it's just my brain going haywire. I love you." Aoba nuzzled in "I love you too" he said still crying feeling bad for the entire situation. Iza and Andriel smiled happily holding onto each other rubbing his belly smiling. "I cant wait."  
Faen just looked at Aoba snuggled up on his chest his eyes closed being hopeful for the future. 'I hope things go back to normal soon' he thought to himself as he braved for the oncoming storm.


	27. Trouble comes in threes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threes. the magical word is threes

Months have passed and Faen was still an Alpha looking at himself in the mirror feeling as if he'd gotten more muscular meanwhile Aoba looked at his baby bump and hated himself. "I'm a fucking whale..." Faen just rolled his eyes coming up behind him kissing on his neck while placing his hands on his stomach. "You're not a whale you're pregnant. This is how I felt with the twins remember?" Aoba turned to him and held him close. "Todays the day we find out how many are in here." there moment of couple's intimacy was soon dissipated when Kiri burst in the room. "Mom.. dad... I really gotta pee and youre taking forever." they both couldnt get out of there fast enough shutting the door behind them. "Alright kids we are leaving Mom is in charge make sure little floof doesnt burn the house down." When they stepped through the portal of the doctors office they were already waiting for them. "ah the Akages welcome we've been expecting you. Please come in and have a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly" the wait was excruciatingly long, and Aoba just wanted to be back at home not wanting to deal with this at all. Just when he almost fell asleep a female Catsy came in smiling. "hello there Aoba how are we feeling?" "like a bloated whale..." she let out a soft chuckle and started applying the gel. "ahh.. its cold.." "sorry it has to be kept cold." she smiled putting the device to his stomach showing the insides of his stomach "okay ready to see them." "them? plural?" he asked looking at the screen. There they were three little blobs on the screen. "you're having triplets." Aoba practically started to cry, and Faen's heart nearly sunk. "three kids...fuck.. i am gonna be a whale." the doctor kept smiling reassuring him. "the last couple that came in my office is expect octoplets So consider yourself blessed." that didn't really do anything to help Aoba's mood.. "from this we can infer that your due date is in 2 months. please drink lots of water and eat. you're a bit under weight. and if you feel any discomfort please contact us" Aoba smiled slightly getting off the bed looking to Faen for help. Offering it gladly he gave a soft smile leading them to the portal home. "I'm....i'm sorry Faen..." his ears perked up looking at him "for what?" "i just....i feel like i keep disappointing you, and making you unhappy." his eyes started to well up with tears but Faen caught him in time "hey listen to me. I love you, and we will get through this okay. Let's just focus on keeping you safe and fed."

"Come on Aoba!!" "You do know I'm pregnant right Iza?" Aoba groaned getting his shoes on slowly and walking to the door. "We'll be back soon we just wanna go shopping. My last chance to get home before three kittens. "I'll come with" Arry said getting dressed helping Aoba. "Faen we will be back soon okay." he said going to leave but was pulled into Faen's embrace. "Where do you think youre going without giving me a kiss first?" he giggled leaning forward kissing Faen's lips "sure you dont like being an alpha cuz I love this side of you." he smiled as the kiss broke. "I'll take Azugos just in case, but i doubt I'll need her." Faen didn't like that he insisted on carrying that damn sword around, but if it offered him some protection, and that was one of the best. The travel to the markets was always a fun thing that Aoba didn't like to do. All of the catsy mothers would come and admire his massive stomach rubbing it. "Oh my you're gonna pop any day now arent you?" Aoba just smiled waving them off "okay okay stop crowding him." the rest of their trip was mostly just Aoba buying clothes that he cant fit in until the pregnancy is over while Arry was able to try on everything he bought. Iza wasn't in much better shape than Aoba looking like he was about to pop himself. The trip went well Aoba just wanted to be home though and it showed. His feet hurt just from standing and had to have multiple breaks. "maybe if you didnt carry that heavy ass sword." "its only heavy to you its light." as they sat they had a little lunch Aoba 's mind just prodded with images of the kids "gods I cant wait til these guys are born." "yeah I cant wait til mine is too. how are we both pregnant at the same time.?" Arravos was trying not to be in this conversation at all the mere thought of being claimed by an alpha kept him awake at night. Aoba's mind was just absent then he saw her. This tiny, frail, little girl with pink hair, and most notably two tails. being drug around on a chain collar by a very big Alpha who's shadow near eclipsed when he walked. "Iza...look" every time the girl would almost fall down he'd yank her up by her chain. Aoba could not stand for this pregnancy be damned. Aoba started this fight the only way he knew how by throwing a rock and smacking the man right in the face. "you got a death wish you Omega shit!?" "you're bullying that little girl by dragging her through the mud on a chain!" he looked and saw his bloody hands "and from the looks of it you killed her parents." the little girl started to cry , and soon the crowd around them was scurrying off not wanting to get in this.

Aoba was at a severe disadvantage against this guy. He was a lot bigger, and a lot stronger , and more so with Aoba pregnant with three he was limited on mobility, but that is where Azugos came in handy. Tying the sword to a bit of cloth he swung it at him throwing it at him and knocking him down. Unable to lift the sword up he struggled under its weight. Arry looking to help rushed up and tried to get the chain off the girl only to have the chain fling at him hitting him in the head and knocking him out. "Arry!! Iza go check Arry I got this." Aoba said pulling the sword back, but that was a mistake as it gave the man all the time he needed. Rushing up to Aoba at breakneck speed the girl on the chain dangling behind him he punched Aoba right in the chest knocking the wind out of him. There he lay on the ground not able to breath as the sadistic Alpha walked in closer he noticed it "oooh you're pregnant got a happy Alpha at home expecting some kittens. Be a shame if i stomped that out." he said raising his foot and stomping down on Aoba, but thankfully he'd caught it his arms bracing holding him off of him . Defending the unborn kittens with his life. "do i have to mark you and order you to kill those kittens?" he said picking up Aoba by his hair. Aoba fought every which way trying to save them. Iza looked on in horror as he tried to use his healing on Arravos. And then it happened it felt like time had slowed as that alphas disgusting venom shot through his body. It felt toxic, corrosive, and disgusting. Just before this Alpha ordered him he used the last of his strength shoving his sword between his legs and ripped him in half. After wards he fell to the ground screaming as the venom stung him, but to make matters worse he had just gone into labor. Thankfully the authorities had came by this point seeing the situation, and taking all of those involved to the ER. When Arravos had awakened Iza was already on the phone with Faen explaining what had happened. Faen was on the way in a rush of tears holding on, and suddenly he felt weak.. Like an Omega he felt as though Aoba had taken the strength back. He had hope in his heart but hoped for the best as he ran to the hospital.


	28. A Bigger Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba seems to be back to his old self and now with 4 kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long delay been a hectic couple weeks

"I'm here to see my husband. Aoba Akage." "he's in room 112." Faen rushed and rushed it seemed like each step just took forever like he'd never make it to where Aoba was, then turning the corner he saw Arry getting medical attention on his head, and Iza being induced for labor. "Arry are you okay?" he said rushing up to him rubbing his cheek. "Yeah I'm okay... dad is.. he got hurt.. and bit..." it was as if a knot was placed inside of Faen's stomach. Not saying another word he rushed off to the room hoping that everything was okay, and there he was laying in the bed, and next to him three little kittens. Reiji had been on Faen's back this entire time his eyes looking around observing. Looking down to see the kittens he perked up. "hey...Faen." Aoba said weakly as he slowly woke out of his slumber. "Aoba... you scared me" "Hey enough of that...i think we switched back.." "You didn't..technically." a doctor said as he walked in to check the vitals and on the babies. "You've become a prime Alpha." Aoba was a bit taken back and Faen was thoroughly confused "care to elaborate?" the doctor just let out a subtle smile "A prime Alpha is an Alpha who was an Omega who killed his Alpha." Faen was even more confused "but I'm his Alpha." "no he was claimed by another and when he was you were no longer under the affects of what ever fairy magic you got yourself into. Aoba killed his Alpha before any orders were given. That Alpha died on the way here, and Aoba became an Alpha which helped a lot with the birth.." Faen was still a little confused but happy. "I'll let you two rest.. we'll be in to check on you periodically." as he left Aoba reached out to Faen gently grabbing his hand. "hey..come here. there's a few someone's I want you to meet" nearly stumbling in his steps he looked to Aoba to see three kittens all curled up. One with blue hair like Aoba, one with light pink hair like Faen, and one with black hair. "Aoba they're beautiful. What are we gonna call them?" Aoba smiled "I had picked out names, but I wanted your input. So this one.." he nuzzled the Blue haired one "will be Nora, and this one." he knelt down kissing the pink haired ones head "Lucrecia, and finally." he nuzzled the runt of the little "little Ryo." Faen smiled down at each of them as he rubbed their ears, then felt something rustling trying to break free. "All right all right." He laughed getting a bag out and having the floof escape. He came right up to the kittens sniffing each of them, then put his hand on each of their heads "these are your little brother and sisters." Reiji just looked up at him with a smile, then sniffed the air once more his head nearly snapping back. Not a second more he jumped off the bed and darted out of the room. "Reiji!! I'll be back Aoba." he just smiled waving him off. chasing that kitten down the hall was a nightmare and a half. "how are you so agile for a little one!" When Faen finally caught up to him he was just standing there looking into a room. The room had a very dead man presumably the one Aoba had killed inside of it, but more notably there stood a little pink haired catsy girl with two tails. She had a chain around her neck that was connected to him. "oh her.. yeah she's that Alphas he had claimed her. We are trying to find her parents but nobody has come forward." Faen turned to see an officer "why not she's gorgeous." "that's a two tail sir.." "yeah and?" "and they are extremely rare, and hunted. If we put out a bulletin that there is a two tail in the hospital..." "it would cause trouble." Faen blurted and the officer nodded. Reiji having now made his way inside the room came up to the girl. She was timid at first but Reiji did a hand stand and it brought a little smile to her face. He then unclipped the chain, and gently grabbed her hand leading her back to Faen looking up at him with a face that said 'can we keep her?' "We'll take her. We aren't hunters of any kind, and it'd be better than a life in the system." the officer tried to put up a valid argument against this "my husband is the head Alpha. She's safe with us." he just nodded looking at them. "Alright you two lets go back to Aoba."

After school Kiri and Alesana had made it to the hospital checking on Arravos, and Iza, and then Aoba. "Iza still being induced?" Aoba asked looking up at Faen. "yeah they said theyd let us know when he's giving birth. Andriel has been called and is on the way." Arravos stepped forward "I'm gonna go be there for Iza." then smiled walking out. "he's a good kid." Faen said with a smile. Alesana held little Lucrecia, and Kiri held onto Nora while Aoba held little Ryo. "so what are we gonna name you." Faen smiled as he knelt down in front of the small, pink haired, kitten. The kitten was a bit startled , but again Reiji was doing his absolute best to cheer her up , and it seemed to be working. "you name her. I've named three kids today." Aoba said laying back closing his eyes. Faen now sitting down lotus style smiled at the kitten slowly reaching out and rubbing her ears "How about...Lahaila." the name just rolled off his tongue so naturally , and the kitten seemed to like it. Slowly she came forward laying against Faen's chest crying. "momma..." Kiri just smiled "wow mom you got another kitten calling you momma." Faen just smiled then felt Reiji snuggle right in next to her "I think the floof likes her." Alesana chuckled "they're gonna be a pair later, watch." Faen just smiled picking them both up and sitting in the nearby chair. A few hours later Arravos came in very carefully holding a little girl in his arms. "This is Iza's baby." he was followed immediately by Andriel who was being a very protective father. "this is our baby. Ella" she was a small little one her hair mostly black with a few light blue strips in it. "she's beautiful." "all right hand her over." Andriel wasn't playing around and Arravos gently very gently placed her in his arms. "thanks for letting me hold her." he smiled "I'll return to Iza we'll see you guys in a few days." A few days had passed and the entire family went home bringing the 5 new kids with them. Mom was waiting at the door needing an explanation on what the hell happened. After being filled in on all the details she sniffed Aoba "your scent is back to normal, meaning youre back to being an Alpha." she looked at Faen sniffing him "well you always smell flowery." she said with a chuckle looking into the crib where the triplets lay after being fed. "they're precious, and you." she turned to Lahaila smiling. "are very welcome to our family." Reiji came up right beside her giving Mom a growl. "oh is that right? you already have claim on this one?" she said with a laugh. "all right Reiji she's yours but you gotta protect her ok" he understood her beating his chest twice with his little hands his tail and hair floofing out. "i think thats a yes." Kiri chuckled.

Over the next couple of months Aoba would slowly return back to his old self starting off with small workouts then bigger ones, and then insane ones that made Faen think he was gonna hurt himself, but it wasnt long until that body that Faen craved was back in his eyes. That mouth watering body that made him weak in the knees was right there right in front of him, but after his work out Aoba only had one thing on his mind. Sleep. Crashing on the bed with a groan he looked to Faen. "I've been thinking..." "about what honey?" Faen said grabbing a towel and wiping him off a little "we should have all the kids call you mom..even the triplets when they're older. just to not confuse them.." Faen had actually been thinking about this earlier that day. "I think that's a good idea, and one I dont mind at all. "would you mind..if we went to bed. My body is so heavy I dont think I can get up." Faen just nodded in a smile crawling in next to him and lovingly falling asleep. Hours of dead silence passed and then Faen woke to a loud banging come from the kitchen. he sprung up frightened. "Aoba.." he whispered shaking him but he was dead to the world. "ooh god...i wish i could lift that damn sword." opting for the next best option he grabbed a broom and slowly , quietly made his way to the kitchen where he saw that the refrigerator was slightly cracked open. Thinking it was a rat or something he slowly raised the broom ready to strike. Opening the door in a quick instant he was met face to face with Reiji stuffing his face with watermelon. He sighed so heavily then laughed. "ah dammit Reiji you're gonna give me a heart attack doing that." he said as he grabbed the kitten cleaning him off. "come on lets go to bed." he said as he started but then saw another set of eyes. two bright pink ones. "come on Lahaila." he was right it was Reiji's partner in crime hiding while he did the deed. Following him she had a bit of worry on her face, but Faen soon put that to rest as he picked her up and carried her back to Aoba, and Faen's room letting them sleep with them. Lahaila snuggled Against Faen and Reiji lay across Aoba's pillow with one of his feet in his face, and thats how the slept peacefully for the rest of the night.


	29. Pool Trip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with things back to normal a day at the pool seems like a good idea.

Aoba lay on the bed practically melting next to Reiji who wasnt doing much better. Lahaila had gotten so hot she was sitting in front of the fan trying to stay cool, meanwhile Faen was practically living in the damn fridge. "it is hatefully hot in this house!" Aoba said with a groan "its 103.8 today. I almost envy our kids, getting to go to school in a nice air conditioned environment." Faen looked at the clock seeing it was nearly 3. "but they'll be joining us soon." Aoba sprung up with an idea and it startled Reiji awake. "We're going to the pool!" he smiled going to get his trunks then a pair for Reiji. "babe can you dress Lahaila in one of Ally's old swim suits? i think she should fit" he smiled. Him and Reiji coming out in matching blue shorts with flowers on them smiling happily then Faen came out with trunks and Lahaila came out with a little one piece that had a skirt over the waistline. Soon all the other kids came home seeing them all dressed up. "wait are we going to the pool!?" Arry blurted happily. "well that depends on how fast you can get dressed." Aoba grinned and the three teens went and got dressed Kiri coming out in red shorts, Arry in purple, and Alesana in a red two piece. "alright house Akage lets go to the pool." he smiled opening a portal guiding them all through. The pool was packed, and to no surprise it was hatefully hot outside and everyone needed to cool down. Kiri wasted no time jumping into the pool when he came up he was face to face with a red haired cat boy who smirked at him making him blush. "you a little eager there arent you?" he said with a grin , and for the first time in his life Kiri's face matched his hair in a blush. "uhh I...I...I'm" the boy stepped in closer grabbing Kiri by the waist and pulling him in. "you're shaking." the shaking continued he stammered repeatedly and wasnt able to make words until the red head just pulled him in and kissed him. Pulling away he smiled "I'm Nonoka. who are you?" Kiri was blushing so bright but that kiss calmed him down "Im Kiri Akage. can I have another one of those?" he asked eagerly making Nonoka giggle. "you're so cute" Nonka said smiling leading him to the lazy river. Alesana did exactly what she'd intended to do. Go to the deep end and practice her dives. Meanwhile Arry stayed with Aoba and Faen helping with the littles. Jumping in first Aoba looked back at Reiji sitting at the edge of the pool getting on all fours. "come on baby look Lahaila's doing it." Faen said holding onto her gently wading into the shallows. That was all the encouragement he needed getting on all fours he pounce into the water with a plop making a little splash. Emerging a few moments later he came right to Aoba. "you have to kick your feet and wave your arms to stay up" once he got the hang of it Reiji was swimming around Aoba and Faen in circles giggling happily. "by gosh i think the boy's a swimmer." Aoba said coming close to him. "watch this Reiji." he grinned disappearing under the water then reappeared right behind Faen gripping his waistline making him jump. "ooh lookie what i caught. I caught a mommy." he nuzzled into Faen and Reiji let out a little growl swimming after him. his tail up in the air and that little roar going. "oh no watch out its tactical floof!" Aoba said laughing evading him through the water until he caught up hitting Aoba's chest with his little paws. "easy floof."

After an entire at the pool everyone was beyond beat. Once they got to the house they were met face to face with mom "oh hey so i bought some things for the house. and installed them" It was so damn nice in the house all semblance of the heat gone as an air conditioner and a fan ran in the house. "oh my god best mom ever." Aoba said hugging her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Aoba did you think to put sun screen on the kittens poor Reiji looks like a tomato" Aoba looked up at Reiji who was covered in sun burn. "ahh he's fine we have aloe vera in the fridge." he grinned grabbing it then slowly applied some to Reiji. he hated it tried to run at each and every application not liking its cold texture one bit, but after he was coated he just lay there passing out next to Lahaila. "those two are gonna be a couple later. watch" Faen said with a chuckle. Everyone was beyond tired but the house wasnt monstrously hot so they could sleep in peace. All the kids going to bed except Kiri who was up texting the Alpha boy he'd met "hey mom, dad I've got a question." Faen looked over to him as he drank some afternoon tea with Lahaila attached to her hip. "yes?" Kiri blushed a bit looking at her "Are Alpha and Alpha relationships a thing?" Aoba walked in with a sleeping Floof on his shoulders "they're rare, and children born from them are even more rare, but yes they happen. Why you meet someone?" Kiri's blush near matched his hair. "yeah..he may be coming over tomorrow." "well then you should get some rest then" Faen said with a grin and the teen sprung up heading to bed. "all of our kids are finding their mates." Aoba chuckled "Aoba only Kiri found someone. Alesana and Arravos didn't. So just one of our kids" Faen said with a giggle. "Come lets get to bed ourselves I am so tired." picking up the littles the boy went to bed in their usual spots Lahaila laying next to Faen in cuddles while Reiji slept on top of Aoba's shoulders a foot on his head.

The next day Aoba and Reiji were still asleep while Faen and Lahaila relaxed in the kitchen making some breakfast for their sleeping partners when Alesana burst into the door practically roaring. Followed by Arry who's eyes were red from crying, and Kiri hand in hand with Nonoka. "hell its nice to meet you. you're Nonoka right?" "yes sir My name is Nonoka Kaen" Faen turned to Kiri "whats wrong with your brother and sister.?" he asked worried, and Kiri just let out a sigh. "our super attendant is an asshole. He told Alesana that Beta's are just as low as Omega and ordered her to slap herself.. Arry stood up to him, and he ordered him into a corner. I stood up to him and he couldnt order me but I got put on a suspension." Faen was beyond upset hearing that some asshole had ordered 2 of his children was enough to boil his blood. "Aoba wake up!" he near shouted "I'm awake" Aoba said bringing Reiji into the room. Who's ass am I kicking?" "Kiri can you watch the house. you're in charge, and watch the floof and Lahaila. We'll be back." Faen made it clear that he was in no mood to be fucked with or fuck around. he wanted blood opening a portal him and Aoba stepped through going directly to the school. When they got there he didnt say a word to any of the staff he just marched right into the office as if he owned the place, while Aoba just walked behind him carefully watching everyone they passed. Getting to the super attendants office he let his rage out "You ordered my children!?" the man turned his face "i'll get back to you. I have a disgruntled guest." he said hanging up his phone looking at Faen and Aoba. "you're very ill mannered, I see where your children get it from." he then turned his gaze to Aoba "and you're a failure as an Alpha allowing your Omega to run rampant like this." he was pompous and an asshole hitting all the right buttons, but Aoba just took it without a word. "you dont get to play moral high ground and talk to us about manners when you ordered our children. My daughter has bruises on her cheek from when you ordered her to slap herself, my poor son cried himself into a puddle because of you, and you suspended our other son for standing up for his siblings. what is your reason for this?" the man simply just sat there not once did his facial pattern change at all. "nothing to say for yourself-" _**"Shut your Omega mouth"**_ )

Faen did just that shutting up completely. Now Aoba was pissed. pulling the man by his tie over the desk. "You've got some nerve ordering my family and my husband." the man was stunned for a moment , but not surprised. "ah a brute's base instincts. How bout this. I challenge you to duel. to the death. If I win well you die and everything you own becomes mine. Including your family." Aoba huffed "fine but if i win you're dead and im abolishing everything you ever did. your life will have amounted to nothing!" shoving him back he took Faen. "2 days mr. Akage" Aoba growled as he slammed the door walking outside opening a portal and stepping home. Later inside he sat there holding Faen. "shit..so he challenged you? Dad you have to be careful he's fought three people and killed all of them" Kiri warned but Aoba wouldnt be deterred. Sitting Faen down he gave him a kiss then went outside grabbing Azugos and going to train. "mom.. he has to be careful if what he says is true about the stakes there isnt a doubt in my mind that we will all die if dad loses." "he wont lose" Faen said smiling but internally he was so worried that it made his heart ache. The next two days in the Akage house were sure to be stressful


	30. Death Duel. Let's live Among the Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the duel between the asshole

"Dad are you sure about this?" Alesana came up her eyes nearly in tears "we just got you back to normal and now it seems like you're rushing off to go to war." Aoba remained almost silent then stood up grabbing Azugos putting them on his back, and walking to his striking range. "I'll be fine." she tried to stop him but was stopped by Faen just putting his hand on hers. "your father's made up his mind and we cant change his mind." For the next couple days the kids were kept home from school not wanting to risk anymore crap or incurring Aoba's rage they stayed home and just relaxed. By the end of the third day however Faen was going stir crazy with worry. The only thing keeping him sane was Reiji and Lahaila chasing each other playing and giggling around him. "careful you two. no running in the kitchen." Faen sighed as he was trying to cook getting a big meal ready for a hopefully full table at the end of tonight. "mom.. are you okay?" Arravos said coming up from behind him rubbing his back checking on him being there for him the way nobody else was. "yes...actually im not.. I cant deal with this. what if i lose him? what if tomorrow we all die because of that asshole fucking Alpha. I cant.." he started to cry and was met with a very gentle rub on his head. Looking up he saw Aoba smiling down at him. "have a little faith in your husband will ya." Faen couldnt hold back his tears any long and soon was clenching to Aoba tightly. "i love you okay. and you better win." Aoba just smiled holding him close little floof climbing up on his shoulders letting out a little roar. "see Reiji gets it." he chuckled grabbing some meat and throwing it on the grill "cant go killin on an empty stomach." he hummed and Reiji watched as he lathered everything up with bbq sauce, reaching for some. "Aoba I'm being serious I'm very worried that this isn't gonna go well. Call it a feeling, and I-" "Faen.. Enough I'm taking that asshole down and then we can talk about where to go from there." Faen grit his teeth frustrated, but realized that Aoba was gonna be stubborn about this until his dying breath.. Dinner that night was quiet. The entire family just ate quietly, the two noisiest ones eating were Aoba and Reiji who were basically having an eating contest. "Man that was filling wasnt it Reiji" Reiji just raised his bowl letting out a happy growl "This sauce is really tangy I like it." Arravos said with a smile. "god I could eat this every day of my life." Kiri smiled and Alesana just kept eating. The whole family was having a good time, except for Faen. "Dammit this is serious!!!" he yelled tears filling his eyes. "You could die!! And he wont stop there. We will all be hurt if you lose." "So I'll just win-" "DAMMIT AOBA!! Fucking listen to me! I dont want to go on without you. I dont want to lose you. I am not strong enough to do this" he started to panic and then was cut off by Aoba kissing his lips and holding his hands. "Faen.. look at me" he said cupping his cheeks in his hands "Believe in me"

The time Faen had dreaded came a lot quicker than he'd hoped, and whats worse it was basically a spectator event. Villagers from all over came to see the blood bath. "This mother fucker sold tickets..." Kiri grit his teeth but was calmed by Aoba. "Ahh The Akage's I'm glad you didn't turn tail and run, please sit your family in the front row I want them to pay particularly close attention to your lesson. Aoba just nudged it off guiding them to their chairs. "remember..Believe in me." he smiled kissing Faen's lips one last good time. "yes yes get your last kiss out of the way, when they are my Omega their lips will kiss nothing but my boot." this made Faen's insides squirm like a snake was coiling around him. Walking to the stage he pulled Azugos from her sheath laying it at his side. "a boarish weapon for a brute. no finesse" he said pulling out a rapier it was fine and to a point looking like a very slim blade. "Last chance to back out, there is no shame in being a coward, and a failure of an Alpha , but I'll still be taking your family." Aoba let out a subtle growl pointing his sword at the man for a second then stabbing it into the ground putting both hands out daring him to come try to take him. "oh giving up so soon, you wont get this easy!" he said rushing Aoba with a lunging thrust "AOBA!!" Faen screamed as he swore he saw the sword pierce his skin. The crowd was shook by what just happened right in front of them. In a flash Aoba had not only caught the blade but separated the man's arm from his body with Azugos. The man backed up bleeding profusely stunned from what just happened. "now..you think-" his words werd cut off by Aoba headbutting him , then kneeing him in the face knocking him back. "if you think for a second you're going to have an easy death.." he stuck Azugos into the ground. "you're wrong" Rushing in to get him the man tried to fight back with a half assed swing, but Aoba had anticipated this grabbing his arm then putting it behind his back. with his foot on his neck Aoba began to pull , and soon breaking could be heard, followed by a loud snap. The man grunted then full on screamed out loud begging for mercy, begging Aoba to stop, but he'd pissed him off to the point where he was just a ball of rage. With one final kick, and pull he severed his arm from his body. The crowd was stunned, and the Man lay there turning over to face him. "I yield. I yield." Not letting him escape Aoba went to work starting by slowly punching at first then faster soon the man's body only moved when Aoba lay into it faster and faster slamming him into the ground. Blood and guts went everywhere more with each hit, with one last bit he took the mans legs swinging him into the air, grabbing Azugos, and slashing the body into pieces. Finally the finishing touch, he took a torch and burned the remains. The crowd still remained stun as if watching a horror movie unfold in front of them not a single one of them dared step up to stop him. After the man was beyond dead Aoba let out a very loud, satisfied roar. The crowd who had remained quiet this entire time now up and cheering for him. "YOU ROCK AOBA!!!!" a few girls in the audience flashed themselves for him, but Aoba's eyes remained glewed on Faen with a smile painted across his face that said "i told you so"

That night Aoba bathed in the hottest shower of his life. Faen joining in after him holding him closely just happy to still be able to touch him. "I've been thinking" Aoba said turning to Faen nuzzling him kissing him "what is it my love?" Aoba just smiled at him. "how about we move to the elvish nation? the kids can go to school with the elves." "oh my god can we?!" Aoba's ears perked and he looked out of the curtain to see Alesana brushing her teeth all giddy. "well thats one vote for a yes. get out weirdo" he chuckled shutting the curtains and looking back at Faen who had a really hopeful look on his face. "can we really? do you truly mean it, Aoba? We've never been able to agree on this. Wait what about your job as head Alpha?" Aoba just grinned. "Knowing you'd say yes I appointed Diz as my replacement. He's a good guy and he'll lead" Faen was so happy he could squeal hugging Aoba tightly he smiled. "thank you thank you!!" he smiled bright "hey..I will do anything to make you happy, and I think I over you after this ordeal so lets go." he smiled turning the water off leading Faen out of the shower carrying him and sitting him on the dryer kissing up his neck. "so we can be packed and moved by tomorrow" he smiled. The next day the kids were so happy to move that they woke up early and started packing. Mom helped holding the littles as Aoba and Faen got their room together. "wait..you said you got us a place already? how the hell did you manage that?" "I'm a Sprigg honey we have elvish nobility. If I want something I just have to ask." he snickered and kissed Aoba as the last box was packed. "all right kids. say goodbye to Catsy Village." he grinned as he put motioned the horse to move.


	31. Enrolling Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the family gets moved, the kids get enrolled, and life starts to pick up.

"Come on kids you're gonna be late for your first day!" Faen smiled getting all of their lunches ready to go in their bags. One by one Kiri, Alesana, and Arravos came down excited to go to their new school. "thanks mom. Oh hey Nonoka is coming over to see our new house is that okay?" Faen just nodded smiling "of course its okay if your boyfriend comes over." Kiri just stood there for a moment after his mom had the audacity to call him out. he blushed bright not saying another word and heading to school. "think you'll find a hot Alpha, Arravos?" Alesana said teasingly "knock it off you know i dont like the idea of that" he playfully nudge her pushing her away from him. "If you ever decide to get an Alpha the elven village is a lot different than the catsy village." Faen said smiling as he handed Arravos his lunch. "what do you mean, mom?" "He means..that the elvish people teach respect and love for Omega rather than subjugation like the catsy village." said Latimer as he walked in smiling. "uncle Latimer!" all the kids hugged him tightly "hey kids its been a while. get to school I'll see you when you get back" Latimer smiled big, and the kids listened heading off to school. Latimer watched as they walked down the ivory path to the school. "ah that brings back memories dont it?" he smiled as he turned to Faen giving him a hug. "it's good to see you dear brother. where is that tall glass of yours?" Faen pointed to the bathroom "he's getting our little Floof ready." Latimer was highly confused "little Floof?" just then the bathroom door opened Aoba came out covering his head with a little Reiji on top of him hitting his head pissed off that Aoba got him wet. "Ow. Reiji.. cut it out will ya! its just water!" the little kitten continued his onslaught until Faen pulled him off of him. "come here little rage floof" his hair all floofed out and looking pissed off until Lahaila came out yawning. Instantly the floof disappeared and he squirmed and struggled to get out of Reiji's hold "and thats our little princess Lahaila. The only one who calms that one down." Aoba was rubbing his head. "damn kid packs a punch." Reiji came up to Lahaila naked as the day he was born and instantly her face matched her hair covering her eyes and looking away. "come on Floof stop flashing the poor girl." Aoba laughed picking him up by the scruff. "Aoba I wish you wouldnt do that." "it doesn't hurt him i promise, but fine." Adjusting his hold he put him over his shoulder and went to get him dressed. "hey there little one." Latimer said as he knelt down to Lahaila. she was scared, and confused hiding behind Faen. "we're still getting her used to people, and the three littles are fed and in bed with Aoba's mother." "oh she moved with you?" Faen nodded "Aoba insisted, and we needed help with the kids." Faen shrugged clearly not the happiest with this decision. Aoba came out a few moments later with a fully dressed Reiji with a little blue backpack. "do we have to take them to school? let him stay another year." Aoba pouted "sorry Aoba its elvish law they have to." Faen said and Aoba just frowned. "okay well get Lahaila ready." it was clear that Aoba was nervous about Lahaila going to a public school, but more so he feared getting a call that Reiji had hurt someone.

Walking to the starting school they were met with an elvish lady with long, flowing, blonde hair. "Hello you must be Faen. I was told you had some late enrolls for us today." she turned her gaze to Reiji and Lahaila. "and they are so adorable" she reached out to pet Reiji but he backed up sniffing her hand. Aoba thought for sure he was gonna lash out and bite her, but to his relief he didnt. "yes this little one is Reiji, and this is our daughter Lahaila." Faen smiled kneeling down and hugging them both. "Are they gonna be safe here?" Aoba asked scanning the area looking for anything that didnt belong. "maybe I can be a school security guard." Faen just rolled his eyes. "Reiji..Lahaila why dont you two go play." the teacher said smiling. the kittens looked to Faen who nodded at them with a smile. "Go on we will be right here" walking to the play pen they were met by a bunch of little elvish kids staring at them. Reiji immediately got in the way protecting Lahaila. "are you sure they'll be okay?" Aoba was freaking out, and again Faen had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "okay Aoba look" he pointed to the tree "look closely" Aoba stared at the tree and soon the image of an elvish man in armor with a large sword could be seen by his eyes, but just barely. "that is a royal guard. they are at all the schools. and he is part of a team, meaning their is more. if anything comes to touch these kids they are dealt with, but this isnt the catsy village we are tranquil and peaceful" this did put Aoba a bit at ease. "okay.. Faen" looking over all the kids were playing with Reiji and Lahaila like they were some sort of new toy. running and playing. It put Aoba at peace to see that, more so that Reiji wasnt ripping people in half. "School gets out at 12:30 thats 4 and a half hours. we promise your kittens safety" the teacher says with a bow. Aoba didnt feel right leaving them but Faen insisted. "its just us. until your mom and the littles wake up. Lets go. there is so much i want to show you" dragging him away he took him all over the village. The markets, the royal library, the suburbs, the high school, and finally showing him the edge of the royal family's estate. "wow thats a big house.." "yeah but the family is really nice. The royal family showed up to my parents funeral, and really helped me and Latimer after they died" Aoba sensing that his partner's mind clouded with sorrow picked him up nuzzling him. "your parents must have been great people. Lets go get some food. I'm starving." Taking him back home he began to make a salad complete with some left over bbq chicken. "3 hours to go" he said looking at the clock. "Aoba I assure you they are fine, and I'll make Reiji's favorite tonight." Aoba smiled "happy floof"

The time had finally came. Aoba , and Faen had arrived early to see them. "hey hows our kids, are they okay." he was clearly still freaking out. "actually..he's our best student and your daughter is so artistic. my star pupil." she pointed to the kids all lined up and having a good time with each other while Reiji was basically leading them. "he basically has claimed all of us. Rubbing against us. he helped kids reach things, helped a kid from falling, shared his food. he's our little angry protector." she said giggling. "even helped me pass out the lessons and keep the kids from being rowdy. he's a born leader" hearing those words come out Aoba and Faen couldnt be happier. "hey Lahail, Reiji!! come on we are having your favorite for supper.!" instantly that kitten was alive rushing up to Aoba and Faen with Lahaila right behind him. "see you tomorrow Reiji" the teacher smiled leaning down going for another pet, but this time Reiji met her head on with a hug purring into her cheek. "oh wow he likes you" smiling at her Reiji then crawled up Aoba's leg to his shoulder sitting on top waving at the kids "bye Reiji!!! see ya tomorrow Reiji!!!" "by Lahaila!!! we love you!!!" Aoba just snickered walking away "that is an uphill battle they will lose" getting home Faen started on dinner so it would be ready the time the kids showed up. As they came out mom was on the front porch with the runt, Ryo "hello there. did they have a good day?" Aoba nodded taking in a deep breath. "thankfully nobody was hurt. infact our little floof is the school's protector." Aoba came close petting little Ryo "is he okay?" Mom nodded "yeah this one just likes being fussy. he's quite the little fussy one" Aoba continued to pet him as he fed off of Mom "Reiji come here!" Faen said from the kitchen. Reiji climbed up in a hurry jumping on his shoulder looking down at the pot being stirred "whats that.?" he asked looking at Reiji. the kitten paused for a moment then raised his hands up. "CHEESE!" Faen and Aoba both chuckled "yes but what do you make with it?" he sat their thinking for a second then raised both of his hands up again. "CHEESE!!" Faen busted up laughing as he cooked stirring in the noodles. "let me finish cooking ill call you when your cheese is done Floof." he laughed again as Reiji jumped off and went to play . "momma.." a little voice said snapping the silence. Faen turned looking down to see Lahaila blushing with something behind her back. Kneeling down he smiled "yes my little tiger lilly?" blushing bright she presented him with a portrait she'd drawn of Faen. it looked like a photograph it was so accurate. "o-oh my god its beautiful Lahaila" he smiled hugging him. "i'm going to put this in a frame okay." she smiled so happy then went to play with Reiji. "Aoba look at this." Aoba was stunned at how talented she was, smiling happily. "our kids are amazing." he smiles gently taking the drawing and putting it in their safe keeping book, until they got a frame of it. "I love you, Faen."


	32. The Wishing Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some news some visits, and a broken heart restored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 700 hits! holy shit!!

As everyone eat they regaled Faen about their first days, and how much they loved the school, and how they wish they would have started elvish schools in the first place. After Lahaila was done eating she crawled right up to Faen laying on his chest which made him smile his hands running through her hair gently. "Aoba can you tell me why two tails are so sought after? Like who would hurt this precious baby?" Aoba looked up from his bowl cheese covering his face. Him and Reiji were having another contest to see which of them could get the fattest. Swallowing first he gulped down some tea. "well for one every two tails is beautiful, its like finding a mystical creature. And a lot of people arent satisfied with just seeing something so beautiful, but beyond that. If someone is really close to a two tail it is said that the two tail can grant a wish. Who knows Faen if you become really close to Lahaila you can make yourself taller" he chuckled and Faen wanted to throw a bowl at his face. "nobody will ever hurt her not as long as I draw breath." he said with a smile gently kissing her forehead while he continued to rub her hair. It wasnt long before their was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Kiri smiled rushing to the door. "geeze Kiri you okay?" opening the door he smiled "you made it!" slowly Nonoka came in the door holding Kiri's hand. "sorry I had to finish my enrollment." "Enrollment? did you go to a new school?" Nonoka just booped his nose "of course I wanted to be in the same school as my boyfriend" Kiri just blushed brightly his grip on his hand tightening up looking back at Faen who was smiling. "well Nonoka sit down and eat. get some before Aoba and Reiji scarf it all down." he smiled sitting next to Kiri and grabbing a bowl. The Floof looked at him weirdly with a look on his face that said 'the audacity of this boy!' as Nonoka ate he and Kiri smiled happily their tails intertwining tightly. "like I'm going to let you go. you're the hottest guy I've ever met, and besides some pretty elf boy is gonna snatch you up if I dont." Kiri blushed continuing to eat looking down with a smile. "what I'm trying to say..." Nonoka got up then knelt down presenting a ring to Kiri. his face matched his hair it was so red. "o-oh my god!" Faen exclaimed smiling brightly looking at the young lovers. "it doesnt have to be right now.. we can get married after high school, but I want you and nobody else. I hope thats okay-" Kiri didnt give him a chance to say another word pressing their lips together kissing him lovingly "yes. the answer is yes" after they finished kissing they headed up to the room. Arravos just quietly ate not trying to think about whats going on in that bedroom. "Arry, tell me about your day do you like this school better?" Arry just smiled nodding "I like it. The elves are really nice to me and I dont feel like im someones prey.." Faen laughed a bit "Forgive me I forget you've never been raised near my culture. Omega are respected and worshipped sometimes, because they are the pillars of our society. If a member of the elves disrespected an Omega or hurt one they'd face the Pavilion, not a fate I'd wish on anyone." Arry just smiled at that continuing to eat. "i'm going to head to bed, thanks mom" he smiled then disappeared to his room. "What Arry isnt telling you is that he met someone today." Alesana said with a snicker "oh do tell?" Faen was very interested in how his children were doing. "his name is Eldrian, he's an elf, and he's really taken up with Arry" Arry came rushing back down the stairs. "Ally! nothing is happening I just borrowed his pencil nothing is gonna happen" he blushed brightly going to the bathroom to brush his teeth, then came back out still blushing going to his room. "he's very embarrassed" Ally giggled then headed to her room.

"what a night." Faen smiled still holding Lahaila to his chest. "wow Kiri gonna get married right outta high school" Aoba chuckled getting the dishes cleaned up smiling happily looking at floof and cleaning him up. "I swear you get more messy than I do." "Aoba!" Faen spoke near shouting , Aoba looked over to see what was up to see Lahaila glowing on Faen's lap "whats going on?" Aoba came over with Faen looking at them "remember that wishing thing I mentioned?" Slowly Lahaila's eyes opened glowing brightly hanging onto Faen her two tails up glowing a bright vibrant pink "make a wish, honey." Lahaila just looked at him glowing bright. "whats the one thing you'd want more than anything else in this world. taller? stronger? sexier somehow?" he just scoffed at Aoba. "what do I want.. I want my parents back" he said crying. Lahaila started to glow more brighter and brighter then it faded the kitten lay against her chest passed out. "poor dear exhausted herself." Faen smiled petting her. "its okay if you cant. they've been dead a while." he smiled. "I'm heading to bed..." smiling he took Lahaila with him holding her against his chest petting her holding her close as they crawled into bed falling asleep together "I hope your wish came true, dearest." cleaning up he headed to bed for the night being sure to grab the floof. "come on little floof you got school tomorrow. gotta get to bed" taking him to bed he put him up on his shoulders then crawled in. soon they were out with Reiji sleeping in his usual place with his feet on his face. Unknown to Aoba Faen was still awake holding Lahaila to his chest crying to himself. Then there was a knock on the door. it was sublte, and at first Faen just thought it was him dreaming wishing it was true, but then it happened again only this time at a higher frequency. Rushing to the door Faen opened eagerly , and sure enough there they were. His parents looking as if they were just pulled from the heavens. "Hello dearest Faen." they both smiled, and his eyes welled with tears dropping to his knees crying. "hey hey its okay, we are here son." his mom smiled coming to him hugging him. holding him, and lovingly rubbing his hair for him carrying him to the couch. "so this is your home. its nice.." "not that im not happy to see you, but how did you find me?" his mother smiled "well we sorta just woke up right outside your house...thinking that it cant be coincidence we decided to knock, and sure enough our darling little branch answered." Faen started to cry holding them close, then Aoba came wondering who the fuck was in his house. "Aoba wait.. these.. these are my parents" Faen smiled up from his mother's neck happily and lovingly. "my wish came true" soon after saying this Faen was sleeping soundly in his mother's arms. Content and hopeful that its not just a beautiful dream.

"Well im Aoba Akage and Faen is my husband. He's told me a bit about you guys, but i think the memory was painful" Aoba smiled pouring them some tea. "Well I'm Galderon" the man spoke "and this beautiful flower is my dearest wife Andriese" Aoba looked them both over Galderon looked tough for an elf and Andriese "I see where Faen gets his good looks from." Andriese's cheeks turned a bit pink. "wait til the kids meet you" they both blinked for a second "kids? you have kids?!"  
Aoba nodded chuckling a bit in his drink "We currently have 8 children" as he spoke Reiji came out yawning "speaking of theres one right now. Come here floof" Reiji just gave him an evil glare and went to the bathroom "that little ball of anger is our son Reiji." the floof walked back out a few minutes later crawling up on Aoba's lap a sleepy look painted his face "he's precious" Andriese said coming closer and reaching out petting the kitten. much to Aoba's relief the little floof responded well to being touched by the stranger, and soon after the kitten was crawling in Andriese's lap petting him until he fell back asleep. "wow.. color me impressed i thought you were about to get bit" Aoba chuckled "so tell me about your children." Andriese said just brushing off his previous comment "well lets see. there is our oldest Kiri and Alesana. Kiri actually just got proposed to last night. he's an Alpha same as his I guess now Fiance. then there is Alesana our little Beta who i dont know how she floats or if she floats. she might just sink.. There is our baby Arravos whos our Omega he's adorable and shy loves to study. This little one is Reiji, he's an Alpha, and then we have our two tailed miracle baby Lahaila. Finally the triplets Nora, Lucrecia, and Ryo. Alpha, Beta, Omega in that order" Andriese smiled and Galderon clapped. "sounds like you two have been busy" he said letting out a hearty laugh. Faen came out next rubbing his eyes still mostly asleep "Aoba who are you talking to? I had the strangest dream that my parents came back." he opened his eyes and to his surprise his parents were staring right at him "it wasn't a dream" he started to cry then Galderon came up and picked him up holding him. "my little branch we are really here" he smiled holding him kissing his forehead. "wait til Latimer find out."


	33. New Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with the parents back Faen and Aoba have the perfect excuse to go on a much needed date

"So you're the one they call Arravos?" Arry came down the stairs looking at Andriese and Galdaron. "mom, dad who are these guys." Faen just smiles beckoning him in. "these are my parents. your grandparents." Arry smiled nervously coming up and sitting down next to them. "yes I'm Arravos or Arry for short" Andriese smiled at him rubbing his ears. "Do you know where your name comes from?" Arry just blinked shaking his head looking down at Reiji nuzzled on her lap being a little shocked. "no I honestly have no idea." "Well that would be my father, Arravos Sprigg. The best blacksmith, and storyteller around." Arravos just smiled looking at them. "well I hope that I will bring honor to the name." looking over again he saw Reiji happily playing "I cant believe you tamed the floof. Nobody but Lahaila can tame the floof" Andriese just let out a laugh rubbing Reiji's ears "he's not as angry as you think he is, and you just have to learn how to hold them. He'd probably let you if you wanted." Arry just chuckled nervously. "no thanks I'd rather not get scratched up before school" Andriese and Galderon just laughed then Arry looked back to the couch seeing Aoba sleeping like a kitten. "whats with dad?" "oh dont mind him he stayed up all night talking with us." as they spoke, and ate breakfast there was a knock on the door. Aoba springs up like a zombie looking over at the door with such contempt but slowly going to answer it since he was closest. When he does he's met with a near silver haired elf and two well dressed, obviously higher class, older elves all also with silver hair. "who the fuck are you?" he said plainly, bluntly. "Aoba!!" Faen came to the door urging him back to the couch "im sorry he has- OH MY GOD!" Faen exclaimed bowing immediately "Matriarch Lunaris, please excuse my husbands rudeness he knows not who he speaks to." the older gentlemen just raised his hands "now now Faen Sprigg..or Akage is it" Lunaris said as he walked in smiling looking to Andriese and Galderon. "seems the news of your deaths were greatly exaggerated or you're back from the dead. Nice to see you, but im here on different business. moving his hands he beckoned out and soon Eldrian came in and instantly Arravos was blushing so brightly that he glowed. "ah there he is." Eldrian came close giving Arravos a bow. "my Eldrian came home last night and was so enamored by this Arravos of yours, instantly I recognized the name, and put two and two together , so here we are" Eldrian got down on his knee in front of Arravos who just sat their blushing so bright he couldnt move "I know not who hurt you or if you're just afraid , but if you'll allow me I'd like to be the Alpha you deserve." Ally had woken up and was standing at the doorway looking at him urging him to say yes. "I..I...fear being marked... I have my entire life.. so if I say yes..you'll have to be patient, and not mark me unless I ask you too.." Eldrian nodded bowing his head "I was raised to respect Omega, I wont claim you until you tell me too, but I do have something I'd like for you to wear." reaching back he pulled out a ring and slid it on his finger. "its not an engagement ring, but showing this to anyone in the elvish village will show that you're under matriarch protection." Arry's blush subsided a bit, but he nodded accepting the ring and smiling. "so..I'm your Omega then." there was a little round of applause from the elves in the room. Aoba was still thoroughly lost on who'm the fuck these people were but laid back down going to sleep. "come I'll escort you to school" nodding Arravos took his hand, grabbed his bag, and followed him out. "ahh young love" Andriese said leaning against Galderon "I'll see you around." Lunaris said bowing then left walking with the young teens to school.

With most of the kids in school Andriese smiled still holding the floof "Faen.. I was thinking. Why dont you and Aoba go out on a date we can watch the kids." Faen liked that idea but felt a bit guilty. "actually that works perfectly" Aoba said as he came behind Faen holding him. "i've been needing to get this one off mom duty for a little bit. you sure you dont mind?" Andriese just nodded holding Reiji, then saw the adorable Lahaila walking into the room. Instantly Reiji jumped up coming to her hugging her closely and tightly "he really likes her." Faen chuckled "she's the only person he likes. they arent related by any sort of blood. we're pretty sure they're gonna get married later in life, but time will tell" having understood the situation Andriese smiled "we will take the littles to school. you two go." Aoba smiled picking Faen up bridal style "A-Aoba! I can walk you know!" Andriese and Galderon just waved happily as Aoba carried him out. once away from the house he let Faen down holding his hand. "come on I actually wanna take you somewhere." he said smiling walking with him hand in hand. "where are we going?" "dont worry we are almost there" after walking forever they finally came to an overlooking ledge that was over a lake. "I come here when I need to think or just relax and its a special place for me. A special place where I can give you this." he walked around behind Faen and snapped a necklace on his neck. It was embroidered in elven gold with each child's birth stones lining the wings in the center was his and Aoba's birth stone and followed that a emblem of a cat and a leaf symbolizing their marriage. "Happy anniversary my love" he said with a smile stepping away from him letting him admire it. "o-oh my god Aoba its beautiful. I thought you had forgotten.." Aoba just grinned triumphantly "you honestly think I'd ever forget the happiest day of my life?" laughing again "well since you didnt forget" Faen reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with feathers on it that matched the children's birth stones. In the middle was a black and white feather with their birth stones symbolizing their family bond. Snapping it around his neck he smiled happily "Happy Anniversary dear." Aoba was stunned for a moment admiring his necklace then came and kissed Faen. "Happy Anniversary my world." after their long passionate kiss Faen pulled away smiling "lets go to the markets and get some snacks." Aoba just nodded feeling his stomach growl "hope they got meat"

Their date was going off without a hitch holding hands they walked through the southern part of the village. Faen had gotten a nice frozen yogurt cone while Aoba had gotten what he'd wanted most, a hamhock "are you seriously gonna eat all that?" Faen asked looking over to see Aoba scarfing down the hamhock like a ravenous animal. "never..mind" he chuckled walking more they found themselves surrounded by a bunch of unruly elvish men who looked at them with hate. "we dont like your kind here" Aoba thought he meant the cat. "cant help how I was born pal." he grinned wiggling his ears keeping walking with Faen not paying the men any mind. "not catsy. We dont like fags around here." Faen gasped a bit. "sir there is no need for that. We are heading home please leave us be." Faen said trying to de escalate the situation "wait that word he called us. whats that mean?" Aoba looked confused. "n-nothing I'll explain at home." now rushing he tried to get Aoba away from them. "its means we dont like gays you all need to be killed off" one of them said now walking up snarling a bit, but Aoba just stood there with a blank expression on his face, but Faen knew something was boiling. "he didnt mean it Aoba, come on lets just go. You didnt mean it. you dont want to do this." Faen said trying to calm the situation but the man took him by the shoulders and tossed him to the ground making him spill his ice-cream all over himself. Faen yelped and that was what broke Aoba. before the man could do anything else Aoba's fist connected with his face sending the man flying at terminal velocity his clothes flying off of him peace by peace until a loud boom was heard as his body broke the sound barrier just before slamming into the lake. The men were stunned and Faen facepalmed this was the exact thing he was trying to avoid looking up at Aoba he saw that he'd activated his magical power a blue aura flowing off of him like fire. nothing else was said and all the men charged them, but Aoba charged faster rushing right into the fattest of the men with a shoulder tackle that sent him into a wall of a building. Dodging a few hits here and there he was way too quick and too strong for the men to fight. each punch he landed sounding like it broke several bones men flying every which way. But then someone had the bright idea of going to Faen to hit him with a bat, and thats when shit got out of hand really fast. Before the man could connect Aoba blocked the bat with his head just grinning madly at the man, and for a split second that man knew what fear was just before he felt Aoba uppercut him in the gut so hard that he flew in the air all of the wind leaving his body. At this point the rest of the unruly men were scared of him not wanting to chance their luck, but Aoba was too pissed to think rationally or show mercy reaching to his side his magical power activated over and over to an absurd level "Aoba..wait thats too much." Faen pleaded but it was too late Aoba had jumped ready to punch the men with enough force to level the village, but was stopped in his tracks by another magical power. That also stopped all the other men in their tracks "what is the meaning of this?" a voice boomed from overhead then three elves appeared in cloaks. Aoba's body struggled against their holds "You need to calm down you're not going anywhere." one of the elves said struggling a bit to keep Aoba contained. "on behalf of the Imperator you men are under arrest." one of the elves said then came in front of Aoba "we understand they did you a great disservice please calm yourself and let us handle it." Snapping out of some sort of anger filled trance Aoba stopped snarling, struggling, and glowing for a moment taking a deep breath. Seeing that he was no longer a threat the elf released him, but the moment he did Aoba's body erupted blood gushing out of him. "AOBA!!" Faen screamed rushing to him. "magical Rebound you two take him and his husband to the hospital immediately" nodding the men helped them opening a teleport

Once inside the hospital Aoba was in bad shape the magical power rebounded on him so much that it caused even his oldest of wounds to open up . Soon Aoba was covered in bandages, but perhaps even more Alarming was the fact that he was covered in sweat his body radiating so much heat he was like a furnace the doctors were honestly afraid to touch him. One doctor looked at him then went to Faen. "Has he ever been exposed to fairy magic?" Faen blinked a second then remembered the blue powder "yes once back like 12 years ago.. why?" he pulled up a chart showing Aoba's body. "he's shrunk significantly since we got in as if he's...well in heat.." Faen's heart sunk hoping to gods he wasnt gonna switch roles again. "his body is breaking down as if he's not meant to be an Alpha. We're keeping him under wraps, but..." Faen's heart felt heavy "but what?" the doctor scratched his head "his heat is making all of our other patients frenzy. the other Omega in the hospital are going into heat, and the other Alpha are looking for the unclaimed Omega. Is their someone you can call?" Faen thought for a second then nodded "yeah would you mind watching over him" the doctor nodded and Faen stepped outside dialing a number he remembered by heart. "Hey Darren, Its Faen... Yeah it's been a few hundred years... look I hate to ask this, but I need your help. I'm in the elvish village Saint perish hospital. alright see ya soon" Elsewhere a tall, pale man with long , black hair , and blood red eyes stood holding a man by the throat in one hand and a phone in the other. "It's your lucky night. You get to live another day. But if I catch you near here again you will not get off so lucky. Are we clear?" the man nodded shaking frightened. then the other man let him go opening a portal to the elvish village. "I'm coming, Faen"


	34. Hello Darren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Aoba's body falling apart reverting back to that of an Omega. Faen calls the one person he knows can help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your support and reading of my gay little story really it means a lot

Faen stood outside of the hospital pacing obviously waiting on someone trying his best not to panic when a black tear ripped its way through the sky, and out popped Darren standing in front of him his eyes glowing a bright red. Everyone else around him scurried off a bit scared he gave off such a dominating presence, a true Alpha. "why hello there little branch" his voice was deep, yet the words flew off so silky and smooth. Faen bit his lip a bit remembering exactly who he was talking to each word he said was seductive. "heya Darren" he smiled as if snapping out of a trance blinking he rubbed his eyes, but the moment he opened his eyes Darren was right there holding one of his hands with one hand and him close with the other "you look positively ravishing" Faen just blushed a bit looking away from him. "I thought I'd never hear from you again its only been a few hundred years, but you still look as beautiful as ever, dear branch" he smiled taking his hand and kissing it "but I sense that you did not call me away from my meal for a booty call. So whats wrong?" Faen smiled standing up straight looking up at him "its my husband..." "your husband?" Darren blurted then sighed a bit. "seems some lucky shmuck beat me to it." he went to turn "wait is your husband beating you. point me to him, and I'll fix him" Faen tried to calm him down "listen to me before you go making things worse." Darren stopped, leaning down to him "very well branch, what is going on" Faen sighed "My husband.. he'd never hurt me.. in fact he's hurt because he defended me.-" "you want me to turn him?" Darren interrupted "no! listen.. he's...his body is well he was exposed to fae magic, and well he's reverting to an Omega. Not only that, but he's caused every other Omega in the hospital to go into heat.. The Alpha in there are going into a frenzy looking for an unclaimed Omega" Darren was stunned at first "I see.. fair enough lets go." The moment the doors opened the smell of apples and cinnamon permeated the hospital. It was thick , but Darren remained undeterred wading through the thick fog. "whats your husband look like?" "uhh he's normally really buff with blue hair. room 112." as the two walked up Faen was close behind him. As the two of them came closer to Aoba's room the scent got a lot thicker, and even Darren's Alpha eyes started to glow. "your husband's scent is pretty..well strong and sweet" he said as he opened the door to Aoba's room. "this him?" Darren pointed down to Aoba's bed. When Faen looked down to Aoba his worst fears were realized the normally strong buff man was replaced with a very small frail one. his size nearly shrunk to that of a teenager. His body was covered in sweat and the bandages were practically falling off of him "yeah thats him..." he came close to him rubbing his hair out of his eyes "dearest Aoba I'm here." though he was breathing heavily and still sweating like crazy he was passed out. "Get me his release papers please" Darren said being nice "Sir I really cant advise moving him in his condition-" the doctors sentence was cut off when Darren stared at him his eyes glowing a bright red. "It appears I was not clear. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. He's in heat and I need to get him out of her before every Alpha in this place goes on a frenzy." the doctor was frightened but soon presented the release forms. Not waiting for another word Darren grabbed Aoba up hoisting him over his shoulder. "come Faen" as he spoke a portal to his home opened up. Stepping through he was soon at LeEncore manor.

Getting Aoba into the bedroom Darren sat next to him looking down then to Faen. "he seems to have calmed considerably. would you mind handing me that glass bottle on the counter there?" Faen smiled nodding heading to the table and retrieving the glass "this one right?" "yes branch that one" smiling he leaned next to him handing him the glass. After he did Darren slowly picked Aoba up uncorking the bottle. "this is not gonna taste good, but it will help heal him." pouring the contents of the bottle down his throat Aoba coughed and choked trying his best to get the liquid in his mouth out but Darren had covered it up with his hand not letting any escape. Soon after the struggle little Aoba lay passed out on the bed. "Darren what was that stuff?" Faen asked a bit worried "my blood." it just came out. so blunt, and without any sugar coating. "you gave him vampire blood!" Darren turned to him putting a finger to his lips "yes. its a good healing agent. the boy's body was in tatters. what the hell happened to him?" Faen sighed "do you have somewhere else we can speak lets let him rest." Darren nodded heading down the corridor to a room with a hot spring. "oh you fucking would." Faen scoffed. "what kind of conversation cannot be had while in a hot spring. I cannot think of one." he said dropping his cloak like outfit and wading into the pool butt naked. Faen sighed again following him and thats when he began to tell him the events of the day, about their family, about how they met, and everything in between. "wait so you have a child you refer to as the floof?" Faen chuckled drinking some champagne "his name is Reiji, but when he gets pissed off he floofs out so we call him the floof. Speaking of which." he reached back to his phone dialing a number "hey Kiri.. put your grandmother on the phone.. my mother..yes." he waited for a moment "hey mom.. yeah some things happened..no we are..fine.. umm look can you watch the kids a bit longer? im very sorry..thank you so much mom. alright love you too.." hanging up he looked to Darren who was confused "I believe you left out a few details there, branch" the two chuckled "well lets just say that we have some catching up to do. have you ever heard of a two tail?" Darren nodded "only in literature they are said to have special powers like bringing the dead back to life.." a light clicked on in his head "you have a two tail in your home." Faen nodded with a chuckle "yes our dear Lahaila. she was rescued by Aoba the first time he switched to an Omega." as the two spoke Aoba lay in the bed the vampire blood having done its work he slowly woke up sitting up in bed his body felt hot and weak. Shaking and struggling at every step. Coming to the edge of the counter he looked at his reflection in the mirror. "fuck..." realizing it had happened again his heart sunk but he had to find Faen. Trudging on through the castle he was seemingly lost. "great Aoba...you wake up...as an Omega.. your husband is missing.. and you're in Dracula's fucking castle... this is how I die." he sighed continuing to walk through the strange creepy manor.

After walking through the castle for what seemed like forever. Using the wall as a crutch for walking, Aoba eventually came to a light in the hall. Being cautious at first he slowly walked closer and closer then he heard Faen's voice. "oh Darren you absolute scoundrel that is not what I meant." Aoba's heart skipped a beat and soon he was walking as fast as he could to get into the room. When he came in there he was sitting right across the hot tub from another man that Aoba had never seen before. "Faen...what the hell?" Faen jumped "A-Aoba! hey you should be resting" he got up naked as the day he was born, but Darren had beaten him to the punch coming close to Aoba looking at him. Every instinct, every twitch, and every fiber of his being told Aoba to run he was dangerous. The moment Darren got behind him Aoba jumped putting himself between him and Faen. "Faen we have to get out of here! He's bad news." Darren let out a hearty chuckle. "now is that anyway to speak to the man who saved you, and as for you running." he appeared beside Aoba "think you can get away?" Aoba just reacted his fist flying right into Darren's face, but finding it just connecting with air, an after image slowly fading. then he felt it, that feeling of being grabbed tightly a ice cold hand on his throat and another holding his arm away. "little kitten are you going to calm down and listen or are you gonna make this hard on everyone?" Aoba looked back at him growling the last burning of embers of his Alpha side igniting his rage. Soon those eyes of his began to glow , and his power started to activate, but Darren had prepared a special counter for this. in an instant the Alpha vampire's fangs bit into Aoba, marking him the venom felt like a warm flowing spring flooding through his body, and after that Aoba went limp whimpering a bit from the pain. Darren smiled holding him close and carrying him to the hot spring. "now are you going to behave yourself little kitten?" Aoba's every instinct screamed at him and he looked at Faen with that longing look in his eyes. "come here Aoba." those words were like a calling and soon he fled from Darren's lap and crawled right into Faen's. "I'm guessing he's of the bratty Omega variety." Faen nodded with a sigh "you have NO idea" Darren just chuckled coming closer "little kitten. _**Look at me."**_ the order came out loud and clear and Aoba's eyes glowed and he looked right at Darren unable to fight him at all. "I will never hurt you, little kitty. But I will not tolerate a brat. Am I clear" Darren's eyes glowed a bright red as he looked at Aoba, and reluctantly Aoba obeyed nodding. "good...now lets quell that heat of yours"


	35. Goodbye Aoba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with things heating up with their new lover Aoba finds himself in an interesting predicament

"what did I say about being a brat?" Darren let off a growl as he smacked Aoba across the ass with enough force where it echoed through the room. _**S!** "Stop squirming little Omega"_ it was rough but his order came through loud and clear and soon Aoba's whole body near froze in place. "this one apparently likes being ordered it the only way I can get him to keep still." Darren said with a sigh looking at Faen who just had a look on his face that said 'I told you so' Darren just scowled at him "dont you give me that look you little shit." he grinned the knelt down his tongue running inside of Aoba's hole making him squirm and moan trying to fight the order, but that earned his ass another smack. Pulling off of him Darren just looked down at him with a rage filled look. "if you will not sit there and enjoy this I guess I'll just skip the foreplay." gripping the back of Aoba's neck with one hand and his hips with another he thrust into him roughly making the tinier male whimper and moan near screaming out. "do you want to cover his mouth, dear branch? Or do I have to order you as well?" Faen just smiled looking at him coming to the front of Aoba and locking their lips together. Each thrust from Darren made his insides feel like they were being destroyed and soon the kitten was pressed firmly against Faen moaning into their kiss his insides feeling like fire. This continued for a what seemed like forever to Aoba then Darren pulled out in a rush cumming all over his back. "phew...that was close. unless you want me to get this little kitty pregnant?" he asked giving Aoba's ass a rough slap making him let out another moan into Faen's mouth "see you need a firm hand when dealing with a brat." After he was done Aoba just lay on Faen feeling a bit betrayed and dirty. He had just let someone other than Faen touch him and it made him feel disgusting. "Well its getting early.." Darren yawned "im gonna hit the hay. You have the run of the castle just dont disturb me." Darren said yawning again then going off to bed leaving Aoba and Faen in the hot tub. "Faen...Are you mad at me?" Aoba asked finally breaking the silence. "No why would I be mad at you?" he asked cupping his cheeks in his hand then he noticed that he'd started crying again. "I let someone else touch me..I'm the worst husband ever" Faen just smiled kissing his lips. "Darren is a good guy he's not going to hurt you, you just have to stop being a bratty Omega. We needed to quell your heat..it was bad Aoba. Like your heat made everyone in the hospital go into a frenzy. "oh..." it was the only thing he said but he was so glad that Faen was not made at him. "So we got the entire day to ourselves. Wanna go explore an ancient castle?" Aoba grabbed his towel getting covered up "yes that sounds fun." Faen chuckled. "here I have some clothes for you. We cant have you walking around a castle in a towel. You'll catch cold" after a few minutes Aoba came out dressed in something a traditional elvish Omega would wear. It felt awkward and revealing but he was strangely comfortable. "are you sure you're okay with me being an Omega again?" Faen just smiled kissing his lips. "No I dont mind now come on." Faen was eager to go explore dragging Aoba with him

The two spent the majority of the day exploring the house. The contents of the castle down to every last room loving every thing that theyd found. "So how old is this Darren guy?" Aoba's curiosity was definitely getting the better of him. "Hard to say. he was already pretty...aged when I met him, and that was a little over 200 years ago." Aoba was a bit stunned at first "I sometimes forget how much older you are than me." As the two searched around they came across all manner of things. Skulls in jars, alchemical potions, a few drawings, and a mountain of books. Seeing that it was getting late, and the sun was down he got an idea "actually...hey Aoba stay here I'll be right back I'm gonna go see if Darren is up." Aoba's curiosity had again gotten the better of him, and he didnt even respond to Faen's words diving face first into a pile of stuff. Then Aoba noticed something. A pink glow coming from a room. Getting down on all fours he slowly crawled across the the floor up to the door with the glowing pink on it. When Aoba opened up the room he realized that the thing that gave the room its glowing pink color was in fact a pool of water. It looked so pretty. The prettiest water he'd ever laid eyes on. It seemed to call to him, beckoning him in. Shrugging he took off his clothes then dove right in not even questioning the strange pink water. When he finally emerged he felt as if everything was gonna be okay. Being a bit tired he shut his eyes and decided to wait for Faen there. Elsewhere in the castle Faen had finally made it back to Darren's room going to see if he was awake "Hello branch." Darren smiled at him pouring a morning cup for himself. "Oh good you're awake. I didn't wanna disturb you." He just smiled at him "where is our little Omega at?" "Oh he's exploring the castle. curious as a kitten that one." Darren nearly dropped his glass. "what part of the castle?" he said taking a deep breath fearing the worst. "the...east wing?" he said shrugging a tad. Darren's eyes widened for a second then an audible sigh left him. "Fuck.. come on branch lets go get him before he gets more magic." walking down the corridors he tried his best to retrace his steps. "which one.. I know we were here...Aoba~!" he called, but after a few moments of hearing nothing he started to worry. "is there anything dangerous in your castle that we should worry about?" Darren just looked at him with an obvious DUH written across his face. "I should have tied you both up and kept you at arms length." again he sighed hurrying through the corridors with Faen right behind, then he abruptly stopped looking over turning around he rushed at a hurried pace and thats when he found it. The door to his secret chamber had been flung wide open. "wonder what he wished for.." Darren said and Faen just looked at him confused. "come on." he beckoned leading him into the room with a pink glow. When they got in they saw a beautiful cat girl with long flowing blue hair that draped down her back. she was asleep on the side of the pool clinging to it so she didnt fall off. "A-Aoba?"

Slowly the females eyes opened up glowing a bright blue she then yawned broadly. "Hey Faen." she said sleepily smiling then looked to Darren her eyes narrowing. "still dont like me huh?" he said with a little chuckle. "Aoba come here.." Faen said looking at her. She groaned but slowly drug herself up out of the pool. Her body was flawless. Her hair came nearly down to her feet, she was very well endowed up top, but now she was a bit shorter than Faen. "do you notice anything different.?" she just looked at Faen sniffing him, then shook her head. "oh for fucks sake Aoba look." he said pointing to a mirror. Walking up to it she eeped jumping back as if staring at someone else. "wow..is that..holy fuck.." Faen groaned "seriously Aoba what did you get into? what ever you ate spit it out right now!" "He didnt eat anything. Or.. rather she didnt eat anything. That water is special its.. how do I put this. It's called the pool of desires it reads the deepest desire of the person and brings it out. So Aoba you've always wanted to a beautiful catsy woman, havent you.?" the girl nodded "just like my mom.. I wore a dress once.. I thought she'd never stop spanking me for it." Darren came close to her his eyes not leaving her for a second. "you felt trapped as a male didnt you.?" she didn't wanna answer just looking down and shuffling her feet. "don't make me order you , kitten." she gulped then nodded. "im sorry.." she said looking to Faen nearly crying, but Faen came in holding her. "oh my dear, sweet, Ao- actually.. what should we call you.?" she put her fingers to her lips for a moment closing her eyes. "umm how does Asuna sound?" Darren just smiled "it's a beautiful name." "this...will take some getting used to, but I can love you as Asuna just as well as I did Aoba." he smiled kissing her lips. "so welcome to the world, Asuna" Asuna smiled brightly as tears rolled down her face. This tender moment was cut short by Darren grabbing them both and hoisting them over his shoulders. "thats enough magical use for one day. you two are coming with me."


	36. Emotions on High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with Aoba's new change Faen isn't doing the best mentally

Over the next few days the now throuple were mostly engaged in sex, Using Asuna's new body to it's fullest potential. Her moans echoing throughout the corridors of the castle for hours at a time. When she finally passed out Darren and Faen lay beside her rubbing her back "whats on your mind, branch?" Faen didn't wanna talk about it turning away he just looked down his mind racing going crazy. And thats when Darren put his hand on his reassuringly. "hey.. talk to me. come lets go on a walk" the two got up, got dressed, and put a covering the sleeping Asuna, and stepped outside for a bit of night air. They must have walked silently for nearly an hour before Faen finally spoke "I just... fuck how do i.." "explain the best you can and ill piece the rest together" Faen gulped taking a deep breath then exhaling slowly "its always something.. he disappeared for two years. had no fucking memory what so ever. then comes back one day and gets sprayed with fairy powder." "nasty shit" "then his body starts breaking down he's more prone to rage, but holds it for 10 years then all a sudden the damn house smells like apple pie and we switch places. then he gets pregnant with triplets. gets in a fight with an asshole alpha, rescues a two tails. then switches back." "that sounds emotional" "and we were so good for the longest time and then his power his stupid ass power just rebounds on him and drops his ass back to an omega. and then he goes and fucks around with a magic bath and somehow comes out a woman. why the fuck did it spit him out as a woman i.." he started to cry "why is my husband a woman?" Darren pulled him close holding him tightly against him "hey hey I'm here I'm right here.. have you ever met someone who's soul didnt match their body?" Faen looked up at him confused "i cant say I have.." looking down again he stepped a way just a step. "well let me explain.. " Darren said as he sat down on a nearby ledge "in all of my years of living I hadnt encountered it until about 300 years ago. suddenly people started feeling as if the body they were born into and the body that they had didnt match up correctly. and most of them fought with it for years never doing anything about it. Some killed themselves.. and others, well other sought medical ways of changing and have started that process." "okay but why now why has he never said a single word about this." Darren sighed pulling him close holding him bridal style "because she either tried to hide it or she feared rejection. Aoba probably felt like you were his world and if he'd lost you he'd end himself." Faen didn't like to hear that, the thought of Aoba ending his life was too much to bare. "So maybe in Aoba's mind he couldnt talk to you about this. He feared you leaving, or abandoning him. Which would mean he wouldnt be near his love or his children depending on how far you went with it." Darrens words were like daggers in her heart so much so that he started to cry "I...would never do that to him." his words had done their damage and soon Darren felt bad and was holding him. "I'm sorry that was a bit harsh of me." he said rubbing his ears lovingly. "what do you want to do? Do you want to be with them still?" Faen cried laying in Darren's arms. "I've got you branch. Im not going anywhere Okay" eventually Faen looked up wiping his eyes then leaning toward Darren kissing his lips. "We need an Alpha and I can think of nobody better than you dearest. So can we take you home with us?" Darren just smiled leaning into his kiss. "A life with you is all ive thought about for the past 200 years. So I'll gladly come with you, and become part of your family." he said with a smile then leaned back in kissing Faen's lips a bit more passionately.

Asuna eventually woke up her heat having been quelled and finally over her body going back to its normal state. "Where are they" she said getting up and taking a few steps forward sniffing the air she got on all fours her ass slightly raised in the air as she followed the sweet smell of Faen's scent through the house. Eventually finding the balcony where Darren and Faen sat. Noticing her presence right away Darren turned to the door where she stood just out of sight. "You can come join us, dear Asuna." he smiled beckoning her to join. She was hesitant at first, but eventually crawled out of the shadows with her eyes still narrowed on Darren. "Asuna come here, dear" Faen smiled holding his arms out. Coming close faster she was beside them in a moment's notice nuzzling against him still every now and then looking to Darren still warry of him. "You still dont trust me do you?" Darren looked at her rubbing his head. "well I'm gonna change that I promise." he said gently rubbing her ears. When he got closer she noticed something she hadnt before now sniffing him getting closer. Eventually nuzzling into him getting his scent all over her. "uhh not that I'm not happy you're warming up to me , but why?" Asuna kept nuzzling in "Faen. he smells like that nip stuff" she said burying her face back into his chest. Faen very audibly laughed "well I've got good news and bad news." Darren just looked at him still confused. "good news is she now likes you. bad news you arent gonna be able to get her off of you without an order" He started to laugh and Darren who was still very confused "you smell like catnip to her. which is basically an aphrodisiac and a smell good drug to catsy." he chuckled pointing to Asuna who was basically glued to Darren. "Kitten am I gonna have to take care of you in the bedroom?" looking up at him the narrow look in her eyes gone now replaced with an admiring one she kissed up and down his neck nuzzling happily starting to purr. Darren just let out a sigh of relief. "come on Faen lets get inside the sun's about to come out and thats a sunburn I dont wanna deal with" picking Asuna up and holding her he started to walk. Her legs wrapped around his sides and her arms dangling over his neck "Gee Asuna what am I chopped liver?" Faen chuckled walking beside them holding Darren's hand. "I'm excited for what this relationship will bring." Darren said as they walked down the hall. Getting back to the room he lay down with Asuna on top of him Faen coming up next to them feeling left out he pulled Asuna off of him laying her on her side and spooning with her. "have you forgotten me my love?" her ears twitched and she rolled over to stare at Faen gently placing a kiss on his lips. "It can take a thousand life times and I'll always remember you." she smiled nuzzling in. Darren rolled over his hand on her hip and his face up by her neck. At first her instincts told her to jump, but realizing that he was not going to hurt her she relaxed and then looked to Faen who was already passed out. "good night my loves" she said smiling happily

The next night the two awoke to Darren packing a few clothes and belongings as well as some food for when he got hungry. "mmm good morning dear" Faen smiled at him then leaned down kissing Asuna who then pulled him into the kiss deeper as her tail batted against Darren's leg. "as soon as you two feel up for it I'm ready to go to your place with you." Asuna sprung up "w-wait you're gonna live with us.?" she was trembling with both fear and excitement. "yes kitten Faen told me the two of you need an Alpha and I was asked so I said yes. I hope thats okay." smiling she crawled up to him sitting up straight on the bed. "can you kiss me like you did Faen?" she blushed "I...don't know how this is gonna work but if I'm to be your Omega I would like to get used to your touch." he was taken aback for a second but then smiled leaning forward he gently guided her to the bed and kissed her long, hard, and passionately. Their tongues dancing together in bliss. "awww thats sweet" Faen giggled crawling over kissing both of them joining in the fun. Once the kiss was broke the dominant Alpha smiled "now get dressed, and dont make me order you to do so" he grinned grabbing his bag. The two were ready in minutes having not brought much. "Asuna take us home." "On it!" she smiled her hands glowing blue as a portal to the house opened up. Stepping through the portal they came face to face with Kiri and Nonoka just relaxing on the porch. "Hey mom.. who's this? and where is dad?" Faen just sighed heavily he had prepared for this but he didnt wanna do this. "gather everyone in the living room. we have some news" Kiri and Nonoka did what he said without question gathering everyone, Andriese and Galderon included sitting down Reiji nuzzled into her chest lovingly. Mom was there having just gotten the three kittens to bed she wasnt exactly the happiest to still be awake but dealt with it. Alesana , Kiri, and Arry all sat close little Lahaila sitting on Alesana's lap while she braided her hair. "a pretty impressive sized family." Darren spoke as he came in. "Everyone this is Darren he's gonna be staying with us. As an Alpha in the house." Mom was the first to start in. "poor Aoba he's gonna be so heart broke that you're leaving him for a stranger.." there was a very visible amount of anger on Faen's face, but Darren grabbed his hand tight. "if you give a chance to explain" he said taking a deep breath. "some things...happened and well there is no Aoba." he looked back beckoning Asuna in "come on honey." Slowly, and timidly the shy girl stepped into the room and Mom's heart nearly stopped. Coming up to her grazing her fingers across her face. "Aoba?" "hey mom...it's Asuna now." She didn't take that news too well grabbing Asuna roughly by the wrist, but before anyone could act Andriese was on it. "let her go now." it wasnt an order but she wasnt asking. "Come on we are turning this back to the way it was.. I cant accept this he's my son and this is not him. ." "no SHE is your daughter and you will respect this decision. now I wont say this again. Let. Her. Go." Andriese made it very clear she wasnt gonna budge, and Mom took notice letting Asuna's wrist go "sorry...I..I need a moment." she said stepping outside. Faen wanted to lock the door but Asuna stopped her. "so dad is mom now? ahh this is confusing" Kiri scratched his head. "well you can call me mom or dad but please call her mom." Faen smiled looking at Asuna as she was looked over by Andriese. "No offense to your Mom but she's kind of a brute some times." Asuna just stood there. She knew that Mom wouldnt take the news well but she didnt expect that. "I'll go talk to her." Darren offered, then stepped outside. Sitting down next to Andirese Asuna just relaxed, but the floof had taken notice climbing up to her timid at first but soon as the scent was recognized he was soon holding her close and tight. "Hello Floof" she said starting to cry. Meanwhile outside Darren explained to her mother the way of things. Her internal thoughts, her breakdowns, everything. "its..its fucking hard to explain.. I've raised them since birth as a boy. and now that girl in there... i'm-" "Look like it or not your son is gone, but your daughter is right in that damn house thinking you want nothing to do with her. So you can either pull your head out of your ass and accept her or you will lose her. I've seen it play out like its on repeat. Kids that go through what she was lucky to be given and their parents shun them or stop loving them for a choice that isnt theirs. tell me do you know what happens to people like them 9 times out of 10?" Mom just looked at him a bit angry but obviously about to cry. "they die. they kill themselves. Unless you want to bury your daughter I suggest you pull your head out of your ass." He didn't say another word. He didnt need to, and soon he returned to the house with her right behind. Once they'd returned everyone was still just relaxing in the living room. Asuna holding the floof as he looked up at her just a happy little kid. "I'm sorry..It just you look so..well its gonna be a lot to deal with. I can accept you, and I dont want to lose you, but...I am doing something with that hair its a knotted mess." Asuna smiled near crying as her Mom sat next to her starting to undo the tangled mess that is her hair. And for a time there was peace


	37. Seasons of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting used to her new body Asuna realizes something terrible. she has NOTHING to wear. Iza comes for a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the support

Months had passed since they'd came home, and people were still adjusting to the changes. Asuna was in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror admiring her new form meanwhile Faen was brushing his teeth trying to wake the hell up not at all vexed by the naked woman beside him. Asuna grinned coming up behind him one hand slipping down his pants and her mouth latching onto his neck "ah..Asuna!" he said trying his best not let out a moan "want me to help you with your morning problem there honey?" she giggled and he just tried his best to shrug her off. "didn't our Alpha give you enough the last couple days also can you please put on a shirt." Asuna just backed up pouting. "it hurts to wear one." her ears lay flat against her head. Faen spit and rinsed his mouth looking at her. "what do you mean it hurts to wear a shirt. you have to wear a top." she pouted more but then put on one of her shirts and it rubbed right against her chest making her feel like she was in constant pain. "see! It hurts too much to wear one of these, god my chest feels like its on fire. I'll just hold them." she said walking out. "Asuna Dryce Akage! you need to put on a shirt." Mom said as she was cooking for the kittens. "mom it hurts to wear one." she pouted looking at her. "wait do you have a bra?" Andriese looked up from her coffee trying not to look at her form. "the fucks a bra?" Mom nearly had an aneurism "Andriese would you mind taking over the cooking while i get this one fitted in a bra. Andriese chuckled a bit standing up and took her place meanwhile Asuna was led to Mom's room "here put this on." she said throwing her a bra. getting it over her top wasnt the issue it was clipping it "its too small!" she whimpered "what do you mean its too small ill have you know i am very well endowed and thats a DD you're holding it fits me just fine." "well mine are obviously bigger then!" she said coming off a bit bitchier than she meant to. Mom eventually had to help her get it clipped but the moment she did it snapped the bra flying letting loose Asuna's voluptuous form. "aahh we have to get you some clothes and properly fitted. slide this on." she said throwing a loose fitting shirt. it still hurt but it was manageable. Mom came out first staring at Andriese. "hey do you wanna come with me to get this one some clothes?" "your bra didnt fit her?" Andriese looked at her a bit shocked "no it snapped in half so now im out one as well." Andriese couldnt but let out a chuckle. "what's all the commotion about?" Darren said as he woke up still mostly dead to the world getting used to day schedule had him going nuts. "this one needs clothes even my bras dont fit." Darren just had a blank expression on his face. "right I could have told you a D wouldnt fit." he groaned reaching in his bag pulling out a bag of gold and handing it to Asuna. "go get yourself some clothes, kitten. And get something sexy for me will ya." he grinned kissing her lips. "yes honey" she smiled. "alright lets go." Andriese smiled after getting the kittens their food.

When the three ladies got to the shopping center all eyes were near immediately glued to Asuna like she was some new piece of meat. "okay first we're getting you sized. this way" Mom said leading her while Andriese just followed cutting icy glares at anyone who stared. Getting to the clerk she smiled "hello how may I help you." Mom just smiled at the elven cashier "hi this one needs her first bra." she looked at Asuna who wasnt exactly able to hide her form. "I'm sorry did you say her first? she sould have been wearing one way before now." she said with a bit of worry in her voice but escorted Asuna to the room. "ok if you wouldnt mind please take off your top." not at all modest about it Asuna did as she asked and the elvish girl couldnt help but blush a little looking at her form. "turn for me please" she said and Asuna turned. wrapping the band around the top of her bust then to her chest. "32 F." Mom's jaw nearly hit the floor upon hearing that. The elvish girl left then came back with several bras for her to try on. each one fitting perfectly and not snapping. "umm do you have anything a bit sexier. my Alpha wants me to get something for him to look at" she smiled bowing at her "yes of course." she left then returned with several sexier bras for her. Each one fitting she especially loved the blue one. "how much can this get me?" she said pulling out a gold coin. it was the most money the elvish girl ever saw at once "that can get you an entire order then some." she said shocked "uhhh how bout just these for now and you can keep the rest." the elvish girl nearly came to tears of how happy she was. "oh can we get my Mom one too i sorta snapped hers." "yes yes of course!" she smiled. All three of them left with new bras and that cashier damn near had a heart attack with the massive tip she just received. "alright next" she smiled then they went to the next shop. the day filled with getting her multiple outfits eventually walking out in a loose fitted top that exposed her shoulders and just enough of her bra to still leave something to the imagination. small booty shorts that tightly hugged her ass, and blue sandals that showed off her feet. As the three all sat at the food court getting a snack a crowd of admirers had formed looking at her. "excuse me pretty kitty would you like a strong handsome man to carry your stuff for you?" she looked to Mom and Andriese unsure what to do "are we ready to go home?" they both nodded then she turned to them putting on the charm "if you big strong man could help me carry all these heavy bags to my house, I'd sure appreciate it." she leaned forward giving them a tiny peak "im already carrying around such a heavy load" the men were swoon and soon none of them had to carry anything they just walked and had an entourage of gaggling apes behind them. Getting home they sat the bags and stuff down and like the obedient dogs that they were, they expected a treat looking at Asuna like a whole meal. Seeing the horde of people on the porch Darren came outside to the late day's sky standing under the awning away from the sun's rays. "Asuna _**come here"**_ his order rang true and soon Asuna ran to him smiling "hey honey I had these nice boys help me carry everything." she smiled and he grinned looking up at them kissing up Asuna's neck showing them that she'd been claimed, and that was the gaze that sunk a dozen horny hearts. "your Omega is quite the tease. Those poor boys didn't stand a chance." Andriese chuckled walking in carrying some of the bags. "Seems we dont have to teach her that." Mom grinned walking in with the rest. "Asuna were you a naughty girl today?" Darren stared at her. "maybe just a little" she smiled putting a finger to her lips and that earned her ass a tiny swat. "you're incorrigible" he grinned "I have no idea what that means" she smiled bending down in front of him picking up a bag. Darren just bit his lip giving her ass a squeeze

Getting all sat down Asuna was snuggled up to Faen while Darren did some cooking "I can eat steak but its gotta be on the rarer side or im gonna end up in the bathroom all night." Asuna smiled snuggling up to Faen . "am I gonna have to punish you for being a tease?" Faen grinned down at her "mmmmaaybe." soon as they were about to get up and jump on each other there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Asuna smiled getting to the door where a very pregnant Iza stood with Andriel, Nura, and Ella stood. "Oh Iza!" she smiled draping her arms around him "uhh who are you?" he asked looking at her very confused. "Faen~ you home?" Faen came around the corner pulling Asuna off of him taking him to the couch. "Geeze Iza you're about to pop" Asuna said handing him some water "okay who are you? you're familiar but not..." Faen just looked at her. "the girl you see before you was Aoba." Iza was stunned looking at her "holy shit!" Andriel grabbed his hand "honey calm down." Iza took a drink "I need explanation but later. I have a favor to ask.. I'm going to pop any day now can we stay here? It's closer." he looked up to see Darren. "okay now whos that?" Faen just held his hand even as mom came out "is that my baby Iza?" she smiled looking at him rubbing his belly. then pulling up little Nura and Ella. "how are grandma's babies doing" they both chuckled as she nuzzled in." Iza just looked over at her "mom this is my last pregnancy im getting fixed after this. I feel like a whale and im in constant pain.." he whimpered. "maybe doing some walking might help." he nodded at her and Asuna smiled at him helping him to his feet, but the moment he stood up the floor was soaked as he gushed water. "oh shit. Mom get the kids out of here they dont need to see this." Asuna said and Mom just listened. "we gotta get him to the hospital." "There isnt time." Darren said as he cleared the table. "bite this" he said giving him a very hard piece of jerky. setting him on the table "Asuna Faen get pillows and some sheets. Andriese can you get some disinfectant and water. she nodded and soon they were set bracing Iza as contractions shot through him. Hearing the commotion Arry came down stairs with fresh hickeys all over him. "hey whats going on- Oh my god Uncle Iza." Iza looked down at him he was in pain. "since you're here hold his other hand" Arry didnt argue just went to him letting him hold his hand. Soon as he did the squeeze was intense. "alright you're ready 3...2...1.. push!!!" Iza grit his teeth screaming loudly as he pushed with all he could trying his best to get the baby out. "you're doing so good baby so so good." Andriel held his hand tightly. "alright once more." Darren said "3...2...1.. PUSH!" Iza screamed very loudly giving one very large push and soon a little silver haired kitten was born crying . Andriese helped clean him off and Andriel cut the cord. Iza looked down at the kitten so happy to see him. "You name him honey." Andriel just smiled "welcome to the world Thranduil" holding him close he helped clean him off while the rest worked on Iza. getting him all cleaned up Darren gave him a bit of his blood "this wont taste good but it will heal the damage." he nodded taking the drink hating every second of it. After wards the family got set up in one of the guest bedrooms laying down with their new kitten. "Quite the exciting day." Andriese smiled helping Faen and Asuna clean up all the mess and adding some pine smelling cleaning solution. "Darren you were amazing." Asuna looked at him "well I did work at a hospital helping deliver babies for a bit. I know my stuff." Faen smiled at him "well I agree with Asuna you were amazing." Andriel eventually joined them with little Thranduil in hand "really Darren was it? I cant thank you enough." he said offering his hand and Darren smiled shaking it. "think nothing of it."


	38. Boiling Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after years of quick little remarks and side glances or taking control Faen has had enough of Aoba's Mom. and then you find out some interesting News

The morning started out like most mornings. Asuna was still snuggled up to Darren sleeping til after 10. Alesana was in her room reading, Kiri and Nonoka were enjoying each other's company and Arravos was helping Faen in the kitchen. "so have you let Eldrian mark you yet?" Arry just blushed pulling his shirt down a little showing a very prominent bite. "oh my sweet sweet boy" Faen smiled holding him close hugging him rubbing his ears "it was my choice. i just swallowed my fear and went for it.. now it feels like im bonded to him. he knows when i feel depressed, or bad, and he's so caring" a light blush was appearing across Arravos's cheeks. "thats an Alpha link" Mom's voice cut through the moment as she sat on the chair. The littles coming out and chasing each other playing happily chasing each other's tails. Even the runt, Ryo was getting in doing his best to play. But then Nora pushed him down making him cry "Nora Akage!" Faen's voice boomed and the kittens froze in place seeing Faen was not playing around "we do not push or hurt our brothers and sisters are we clear?" "oh let them play. this is how they show love." Mom interjected urging the kids to get up and play. Listening to their grandma they started to play and rough house more, and thats when Faen snapped "you're going to listen to me or you're going to be sorry!" his voice once again boomed even Arry was getting scared of his mother. "whats the commotion" asked a very sleepy Darren as he stepped into the kitchen. "the kids are playing and Faen doesn't like it." mom said looking down at the kids "dont worry babies grandma will let you play all you want." and that was it the straw that broke "I want you out of here!" he growled so frustrated that tears flowed down his face. Darren immediately going over to him trying to comfort him "these are MY kids and I am trying to raise them not hitting each other and you. you just say its okay." Asuna was up at this point coming in and petting the littles smiling at them. they all crawled in close nuzzling into her "what is going on?" she was still mostly asleep looking around. "oh Faen is just being over dramatic. Nora pushed Ryo down and he got fussy." Asuna looked over to her then to him. "dont give me that look. what if he hit his head or caught a corner of something. I want her gone!" he growled. "She's my mom...I dont forbid your mom from being here.." Faen felt so betrayed and hurt having heard those words. "i'm going outside." he sighed and Darren followed him as much as he could. "Faen i cant be there for you if you're in the sunlight" he said as he reached for him getting singed by the sun. Faen just seethed for a moment then let out a loud, silence shattering, scream. His powers igniting in his hands. "she just.. undermines me every single fucking time i try to parent my children she is right there undermining me. I stand up. say I want her to go I want her out. and Asuna just fights me tooth and nail. she's supposed to be MY partner yet she.. he broke down and started crying more, but Darren felt worse not able to get to him the sun keeping him at bay all he could do was stand and watch until he got frustrated and went back into the house "Asuna! _**Go and get Faen. NOW!"**_ his voice boomed and soon as he said it her eyes were glowing rushing outside to Faen seeing him in the state broke her a little and soon she started crying, but the moment she touched him he shoved her away. "Leave me alone!" she just kept trying to get to him and pick him up but each time Faen would struggle away from her. Getting a bit frustrated she tried once more , but with all the wild swinging Faen accidentally slapped her knocking her to the ground making her hit her head. "Fuck.." Darren stood there as if imprisoned by a cage of sun. Getting up slowly Asuna looked at Faen who was still stunned he'd slapped her. "babe im sorry-" he was cut off by her just getting up and turning her back to him walking away. _**"Asuna STOP!"**_ Darren ordered it rang through loud and clear and soon Asuna could be seen struggling against it. Taking a few wobbly steps _**"I said STOP!"**_ he ordered again and she just let out a very loud scream rushing off away from him. She had to get away she had to run and be alone for just a bit needing to not act out on all the anger that lay in her. "Arravos go get Faen.." he growled biting his lip. Arravos came close slowly to Faen who was now soaked in tears. Helping him to his feet he helped him to the bed. "Fuck..." going back inside Darren looked at Mom just sitting there as if this didnt have anything to do with that. Slamming his hands on the arms of the chair she was sitting in he stared at her with fury. "You. Are leaving. Pack your bags you leave tonight even if I have to drag you out of here" she was a bit stunned again thinking this had nothing to do with her. "You've got to be kidding me. Because I dont follow an order from someone below me I'm bad." this wasnt a good thing to say and soon Darren was all rage. Grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up. She yelped , and thats when Asuna came in her eyes glowing blue snarling like a rabid beast.

"Asuna?" the amount of rage coming off of her was visible. Letting the mother's hair go he looked at Asuna who's power was activating repeatedly an absurd level of magic being poured into each activation. "Asuna stop!" Faen pleaded looking at her as he came back in with Arravos holding him up. "Stay back!" Mom said getting in front of Faen ushering the kittens behind Arravos they all quickly ran to the room. "Berserker spark.." she whispered under her breath trembling a bit. "Asuna.. calm down. I need you to calm down-" Darren's words cut off by Asuna rushing him landing a punch that sounded like it could break bones on his cheek. Staggering a bit he looks at her stunned but standing his ground catching and blocking the next few blows. "Asuna _**I said STOP!"**_ his order rang through her and she gripped her head but then went to throw another punch. It was at this moment mom got in the way. "Asuna.. stop" she smiled placing a hand on her shoulder then pulling her close. "momma is okay. you can stop." she rubbed her ears and eventually the glow faded from her eyes replaced with tears for just a moment then she went limp passing out in her mother's arms. "Darren can we talk about this calmly i dont want _**that**_ activating again.." he nodded rubbing his jaw then going to Faen. "are you feeling okay, branch." he shook his head but looked up at him gently rubbing his cheek "are you?" he just smiled. Mom got Asuna laid down on the couch putting a blanket over her and propping a pillow under her head. "Okay so you know what that is dont you?" Darren asked and Mom just sighed. "Yeah...I hoped they didn't have it, but its a gift from their mother.." Darren just looked at her a bit confused "so you have this too?" she shook her head. "I've never told her this, but Aoba didnt come from me." she breathed in heavily "before I tell you this..." she turned to Faen pulling him into a hug rubbing his head. "I'm sorry...I will abide by your wishes and leave. please give the kittens my love." Faen felt a little bad, but a great amount of relieved, and a bit of confusion having never seen this side of Asuna's mom before. "so as I said..Aoba...well Asuna didn't come from me. This goes back near 30 years. I used to have a job as one of the officer's of the village..Keeping the peace that sorta thing. Asuna's mom was...well a lot like Asuna. Wild, impulsive, and brash...but more than that she had this crazy power called Berserker spark.. even as an Omega she could fight off Alpha orders, and counter them with deadly precision..the only Alpha she let near her was Asuna's father..Gavin. But she was most certainly the dominant in that relationship. They got together and did what young lovers do...something stupid. Leaving a trail of bodies behind them. One night a raid was called to go in and get them dead or alive...When we rushed into the compound they were already gone. As we went to leave I heard the weakest little cry I'd ever heard.. And there he was this little blue haired kitten just a bit bigger than my hands all swaddled up in a blanket with a card that said his name. Aoba.." she actually started to cry telling this story. "So I did what anyone would do. I took him. I couldn't just leave him there.. I took him and raised him as my own." she started to cry more looking to Asuna asleep on the couch. "even though she's not biologically mine, she's my child." Faen was a bit saddened hearing that looking to her. "we have to get ahold of these parents. do you got anything of theres? Anything with their scent on it?" Mom wasnt comfortable with the idea of those two around her, but relented going to her room and coming back with a old tattered blue blanket. "this is what Aoba was in when i found him." Gently grabbing it he took a wiff getting the scents.. "its faint but I can find them." he said getting up, and getting dressed. "I'll be back in a day or two. dont kill each other." he then turned to Faen giving him a kiss. "be good..thats an order" then stepping out he disappeared into a portal.

Days pass and Mom fills Asuna in on the details of how she's adopted. It hurt to hear and Mom was nearly crying a storm "Mom..." she stepped close "you're still my mother. you raised me.. fed me... put up with me.. held me when i cried. Nothing will ever change that." the two held each other smiling happily just holding "but I am going to abide by Faen, and Darren's wishes. I'm...gonna go back to the village.." tears flowed like rivers down Asuna's eyes and once again Faen felt a little bad. "how bout this....you can stay.. please stay.. but" he looked at her. "treat me with some respect. dont undermine my parenting. and no more of this Omega is my lower and im better. Can you do that.?" she nodded starting to cry herself hugging Asuna close then sitting on the couch picking up little Ryo who nuzzled right in. "well since I'm staying I'm going to go put the three musketeers to bed." Faen chuckled looking at her then to Asuna. Slowly coming up to her he gently reached out rubbing the cheek he'd accidentally slapped "Can you ever forgive me?" Asuna came in closer pulling him into a hug then kissed his lips gently. "Forgiven." she smiles. "Oh good you're getting along" Darren's voice said cutting through the moment. "Darren welcome home." Faen smiled, and Asuna just looked at him as if wanting to say sorry but not sure if he'd accept it. Picking up on this he sighed "get over here and give me a kiss and all is forgiven" smiling she eagerly went to him kissing his lips "im sorry.." he just held her close "dont make a habit of this okay" she nodded smiling. Then Mom came down . "she's gonna stay but she's promised to be respectful and not undermine me while im parenting" Darren smiled. "thats a good compromise. Did you fill this one in on those birth details?" he motioned to Asuna, and Mom nodded. "Good cuz they're on their way." this didnt sit right with Mom but she grit her teeth and bare it. Asuna was both excited, yet terrified.. Having no idea how to deal with this. 2 new parents... she just imagined being grounded. Her ears lay flat against her head but then Faen grabbed her hand smiling "it'l be okay. we will be okay" as they relaxed Faen started dinner getting food ready for them and guests then there was a knock on the door. Darren got up to get it and he was presented with a bottle by a tall catsy man who looked like Aoba, but not cleanly shaven his face having a few scars on them. "there he is! the best drinking buddy this side of the ocean" he moved in when he felt a nudge from behind then came in a well dressed catsy woman with spiked up blue and black hair "Gavin, take it easy on the drinks." she said as she pulled her hood off. Glancing around the room to Faen then to mom. "Mizume Akage. really you didnt even tell her we were alive?" she rolled her eyes then laughed a little. "Pain in the ass as always." Faen snorted. "which of you is Asuna?" she pointed to Faen. "well obviously not you" then to Arravos "you've got the ears" and finally to Asuna who'd stayed quiet this whole time. "there she is." she smiled at her coming close and leaning down. "Do you know who I am?"


	39. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know Asuna's parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter but i think that everything i want to do comes in the next chapter

"So wait you mean to tell me that you had no idea that we were even a thing?" Asuna just shook her head at the new cat person in front of her. "well my name is Asphi, and I'm your birth mom." Asphi turned to Mom "Really Mizume. not even a word?" Mom just turned really not comfortable with this. Asphi just sighed "you're a real handful as always, but I didnt come here to fight." she stood up stretching. "So you're Asuna's biological mother?" Faen asked looking at her Arry next to him holding his hand. "yeah well when I had them they were a boy named Aoba.. we got his name off a show we watched." she chuckled and looked to Gavin pouring a drink with Darren. "he was this little blue haired timid kitten who'd cry at the littlest thing. a leaf once landed on him and he got so frightened that he'd start crying. The night he was born there was a thunderstorm and he was non stop crying." she smiled "that explains that.. the day we met he had never heard of thunder before saying the sky was mad at him." Faen chuckled and Asuna nearly melted from embarrassment "we were in a bad way back then. we knew that the authorities were about to raid the compound and we had some bad people after us. so we did the thing we knew would work. we left him in the care of someone we could count on." she looked to Mom "we knew Mizume couldnt just let a little kitten stay there starving so we knew he'd be in good hands. Didn't have to tell her we didn't exist." She sighed looking at her smiling, then turned to Asuna. "so I hear some pretty kitty inherited my power." she smiled giving Asuna a pet on the head. "i dont know how to use them, and combined with my own power they are a hassle." Asphi just looked at her a bit confused "your own power?" Asuna sighed putting her arm out activating her fortify power. "oooh holy shit hey Gavin she has your power too." Gavin came over to observe her smiling "well i'll be she's got berserker and fortify." he laughed. With all the commotion soon two sets of eyes came from out of the shadows Reiji came crawling forward with Lahaila trailing right behind him. Asphi's heart near melted "oooh my god look he looks like Aoba did, and a two tails!" she smiled picking them both up. Reiji looked at her with a face that said 'the audacity of this woman' "ah yes this is our little floof and his little follower here is Lahaila. Reiji is biologically Aoba's but Lahaila is adopted." she hugged them both tightly and they didnt seem to mind "wait why do you call him floof?" Reiji was content until he saw Gavin and instantly he floofed up glowing blue. "oh shit..." instantly Reiji jumped at Gavin but was caught mid air by Faen. "now now Reiji we do not hit." "what did I do?" Gavin just looked at him confused. "its cuz you look like Aoba did. he always got angry with Aoba around." Faen chuckled and Gavin just laughed slowly coming forward reaching his hand out and near instant Reiji's hair floofed out again this time with bits of blue lightning sparking off of him. "yeah I wouldnt test your luck with floof." Arravos said speaking up. "so many times ive been scratched before school" Arravos chuckled. "well we will have to meet him and all the other grandkids" Asphi and Gavin both smiled then looked to Lahaila who had curled right up to Asphi purring. "well at least this one likes me"

"so how do I control it without going berserk and killing someone?" Asuna looked to Asphi her ears twitching at every sound. "god you're so cute. okay so what you wanna do is have Alpha's order you it'l build your immunity. it'l suck at first , but when you get ordered you have to have a killer mentality." "wait i thought the point of this was to teach her not to kill anyone" Faen spoke up and Asphi just raised her hand "it is. but mentality with this power goes a long way. if you think you wont be broken you wont be." Asuna didnt fully understand it but went along "okay so what do we do?" she looked around wondering if they were gonna actually fight or not. "simple you're going to come give me a hug" "that it?" Asphi nodded "Darren, Gavin order her to stop." she then turned back to Asuna "come on come to momma keep the thought of you wont be broken in your head" Slowly she started walking up to Asphi preparing herself for the order. her pace quickening trying to make it to Asphi. _**"Asuna stop"**_ Gavin's order hit her like a brick stopping her in her tracks making her grit her teeth. "you can break out of that Gavin's weak." "ouch honey... ouch" slowly she was able to take a single step, then another, and then began walking again. Darren was next his eyes glowing as he shouted his order _**"Asuna.. stay"**_ that order dropped her to her knees looking up at him gritting her teeth her eyes starting to glow blue. Nearly getting to her feet she took another step then Reiji plopped on the table floofed out letting out an Alpha roar that dropped Asuna on her ass. "hey floof you're not supposed to be orderin momma." Darren said grabbing the floof who stopped the floof right away the moment he caught Darren's scent he started to nuzzle in purring eventually climbing to his shoulders and resting. "i told you.. its your scent you smell like nip" Faen chuckled and instantly Darren was being eyed at by Asphi and Gavin coming up to him and sniffing "oh wow..i need one of you" Gavin said with a laugh then was nudged in the ribs by Asphi "tryin to tell me something dear?" she said with a laugh making them and Darren laugh "he who wont even let me go near his rear end wants Darren. He'd rip you in half" she laughed then looked back to Asuna who was slowly getting off her butt, then to Arravos "forgive me, but who are you. are you a child of Mizume?" Arravos just tensed up a moment. "actually...he's my son." Asuna said finally clambering to her feet. "wait how many kids do you have?" Asuna had to think a second "well lets see there is Kiri, Alesana which are our oldest.. then Arry here, Reiji, Lahaila, and the three littles which are Nora, Lucrecia, and Ryo. so 8 kids" Asphi had to take a step back "geeze does the concept of protection mean anything to you guys." she let out another laugh coming close then rubbing Arravos's ears "well you're certainly a cute one." Arravos just smiled bowing his head "im gonna head to bed. school night." he got up and yawned but truth is he just wanted to go back to Eldrian. "what's the best way to get a hold of these powers, Asphi?" that earned her a light boop "call me mom." Asuna looked back at Mizume unsure "oh please we can both be your mom. she raised you she will always be momma" Asphi smiled and that made Mom crack a smile as well. "im glad that you feel that way, Asphi.. I honestly worried about that" she just smiled then looked to Asuna. "well there is one way, but it requires an Alpha's help" she giggled looking at Darren. "okay what do I have to do?" he looked at her with a confused expression on his face "put a baby in Asuna." Asuna damn near melted and Faen just looked away trying not to blush. "while pregnant you're more emotionally charged, so you'll be able to fight off Alpha orders a lot better if you're practicing, but you should also try to follow your Alpha's orders, because Darren is a good guy" she nodded smiling coming close to Darren looking up at him with those eyes of wanting. She was already gone having heard the magic word. kittens. Darren just sighed looking to Asphi with a scowl then to Faen as if asking if it was okay. "this is the last time, Asuna. we have soo many kids." Asuna nodded happily then Darren picked her up. "alright be back later" he grinned heading to the room shutting the door behind him.

Over the next couple months Asuna was greeted with news that made her swell with happiness. She was with child. After all the unprotected sex her and Darren had it finally happened a half vampire was on their way into the world. "Remember our deal Asuna.. after this you're getting fixed." Asuna nodded happily her tail swaying as she rubbed her belly humming "you're my last kitten." she hummed as she sat down. "I will say this about you being pregnant you're a lot less of a firecracker" Darren said with a grin sitting next to her with Faen on the opposite side. "have you thought of names?" Faen looked up from his book leaning over to kiss her cheek. "nothing concrete yet. I did think of a few for a boy, but we found out its a girl. So all the names I had picked out are all useless. What about you honey?" Asuna said looking to Darren for guidance. "hmm a daughter of my own. never thought I'd see the day honestly.." rubbing his head drinking a bit of blood coffee he then looked at them both. "How About Verona? Verona LeEncore" Asuna liked that one , and Faen smiled returning to his book "thats a wonderful name." placing a book marker in it he then looked to both of them. "shall we get to bed my loves?" Asuna was first to get up trying on her own, but was soon pulled into Faen's arms "hey there cutie" he smiled giving her a playful kiss, then chased her to bed. "yeah I'll be right there" being the last in the house awake Darren looked outside with a smile on his face as he shut off all the lights and followed his lovers to bed.


	40. The Beauty, Verona

Months had passed and Asuna was more or less getting used to her new powers. Obeying Darren's every order as instructed by her mom, but staying in the mind set of not being ordered a killer mentality as her mother would put it. "Asuna please I can get it. You need to rest when ever you can." Faen said gently guiding her to the couch where she plopped down her belly swollen "how many did you say were in there again?" Arravos laughed looking at Asuna rubbing her stomach "just one..." she pouted wanting twins. Darren on the other hand was highly relieved he dodged that particular bullet. As they sat , and ate their sunday morning meal Kiri came bolting down the stairs to the bathroom barely making it in time. The door slamming behind him. Asuna went to get up but was immediately stopped by Mom and and Arravos. "sit stay put." Faen smiled going to check on him "Kiri? Are you okay?" Two hands came out the bathroom pulling Faen in. "mom...is Alpha pregnancy a thing?" he looked sick as if he was about to lose it again. Not knowing how to answer Faen just gave him a test. "take this ill be right outside" stepping out he sighed heavily leaning against the door. "well is Kiri okay?" Asuna perked up. "he's fine...i'll know in a moment for sure." Nonoka was next to come down stairs. "hey did Kiri come down here?" Faen cut him a look "you havent been using any sort of protection have you?" Nonoka's heart beat could damn near be heard. "easy kid you're gonna blow a gasket" Darren chuckled. Taking in a deep breath he looked to Faen then shook his head. "We're both Alpha the statistics are so low that we didn't bother.. Is he?" "We dont know yet..he's taking a test" what seemed like an eternity passed before the door began to move behind Faen. Coming out Kiri's eyes were red with tears , but a smile was painted across his face "I'm pregnant..." it just rolled off the tongue. Nonoka was stunned, but so happy that he came right to Kiri giving him the longest, most passionate kiss he could muster. "we're gonna be parents.. I'm gonna be a dad!" he exclaimed happily holding Kiri. "you're not upset?" Kiri asked looking a tad confused. "not in the least I love you so much. And I cant wait to spend the rest of our lives together" Faen rubbed Kiri's ears gently "I'll get you some prenatals and some diet tips that help ease morning sickness. Going back up stairs to their room the two teens smiled happily walking their hands interlocked. "Well that was unexpected." Arry chuckled then was stopped immediately when the floof jumped on his lap. "uhh Dad...Mom...floof" Reiji turned his head to see Arry's face crawling closer to him he gave him a little lick on the cheek. Not at all what Arry was expecting. "i think he's finally warmed up to me" Arravos giggled nervously looking at Reiji slowly reaching up to pet him. Reiji purred then eventually curled up in a ball falling asleep on Arry's lap. "Aww he's cute when he's not scratching me" Asuna and Faen snorted. then Asuna winced feeling a kick. "ooof....ow" she winced. In an instant Darren was at her side helping her up. "hospital time." he very calmly said and Asuna looked up at him then felt it her water bursting soaking the floor. "yeah hospital now.." she leaned against him as he opened a portal to the elven hospital bringing her with him. "we'll join you soon." Faen said as he started to get a mop getting all of the mess cleaned up. Once in the hospital Asuna was experiencing contractions a few minutes apart. "okay do you want the epidural or not?" a nurse asked looking at Asuna. She just whimpered not at all liking the idea of a needle being slid into her back but it helped. one tight pinch and soon she felt near nothing down stairs allowing for an easy birth. after only a few hours of pushing a little black haired kitten was born screaming and wailing up a storm. Asuna was so relieved to see her that as Soon as Darren cut the cord and brought her over she couldnt hold her close enough so happy to finally meet her last kitten. "hate to cut the celebration short but if were are gonna get you fixed we need to go now." Asuna nodded gently handing Verona to Darren while she was wheeled off to hold up her end of the bargain.

A few weeks had passed since they'd brought home the newest kitten, and everyone was so enamored by her. "She's so precious." Faen smiled finally getting to hold the new baby "hey baby mommy being stingy and not letting me hold you" he smiled gently holding her lovingly rubbing her cute little ears. "is she half vampire?" Faen asked looking to Darren who nodded. "we'll have to get her a mix of food and blood, but for now mothers milk would be best." Asuna looked at him a bit pouty not at all okay with brestfeeding. "Asuna, its not that bad I promise" Darren smiled reassuring her coming by and rubbing Verona's ears. "she's so cute" Verona wasnt at all disturbed by people holding onto her. Asuna finally getting to stretch while Faen held the baby. "she's a cuddle bug I hope she likes me when she's older." Asuna just looked at him funny "honey every one of our children love you" she smiled rubbing Faen's cheek gently then kissing on Verona's head. "Faen after you i wanna hold her" Darren said looking up from his book "ive barely gotten to hold her at all." he made it clear that he'd order if he needed to. "yes we have to give fang daddy his time with his daughter." Asuna smiled draping her arms around his neck kissing him. "we made a beautiful kid. I just hope she stays a baby for a little while." "sooo about that.." Darren shut his book slowly. "she's a Dhampir. and an Alpha one at that." Asuna looked at him confused and even Faen wasnt one hundred percent sure on the terminology he just used. "uhh honey mind filling us in on what a Dhampir is?" Darren just smiled coming and gently grabbing Verona putting her against his chest. Instantly the kitten snuggled him closely. "A dhampir is a half vampire half mortal. she's gonna grow quick. within a few years or so she will be fully grown. She'll probably end up being homeschooled for a bit then go to school with Reiji and Lahaila." the news made Asuna pout. "so I dont keep her as a baby?" Darren just rolled his eyes laughing a bit. "Your fascination with kittens astounds me. She will always be your daughter and will have a strong link with you, but no she wont stay an infant for long. She's already holding herself up on her own. I've seen her eyes once or twice. Its only a matter of time before she's crawling, then running, you get the point. she needs a bit of blood in her food or she's gonna start feeding on others" Darren warned looking at recipes they can try. "we should have some time before her fangs come in but trust me when i say this you dont want to be breast feeding her when they do." Asuna gulped a bit imagining fangs in the titties, not at all wanting to experience that particular level of hell. As they all enjoyed the baby mom came in her eyes red from tears. "I'm leaving and going to go stay at a friends.." this hurt to hear Asuna tried to give chase but was stopped. "Asuna... please i just cant be around you or anyone else..." without another word she went to her room and began to pack.. "what did I do?" Faen just sighed "always something....let me go talk to her" Getting up from the comfort of his seat he gently knocked on the door. "Mizume? ahem...mom?" not waiting for an answer he came in to see her crying up a storm holding papers. "okay whats wrong with you?" the words cut through her sobbing and she looked up at him completely broken "shit...what happened.." "dont come any closer....i have been having an issue as of late...i went to get it checked out...i have consumption.." Faen gasped holding both of his hands to his mouth. "its contagious....its deadly...its terminal..." she cried more looking over at Nora, Ryo, and Lucretia the thought of not ever being able to hold one of her darling little kittens proving too much for her. "wait right here...okay.. i'll call my brother and also speak with Darren we can come up with a solution that doesnt involve you leaving. Which I know you dont want to do." she looked at him a glimmer of hope coming back into her eyes, then gave a nod. Coming back to the Living room Faen asked Asuna to watch the kids not explaining to her what was going on. "look i dont have time to explain but if this works out your mom isnt going anywhere." thats all she needed to hear and soon she was happily humming with Verona laying on her chest like pillows. "Darren, I need you to go talk to her..I gotta make a call to my brother." not fully understanding the situation himself he just nodded and headed to her room wondering what the hell he was walking into. Being filled in on the details Darren took down notes of how she was feeling. "so consumption...there are a few treatments..i'd suggest vampirism but i get the sense that isnt on the table for you, and I dont personally feel right feeding off someone who is related to my lover, or biting someone with consumption. Even though we vampires are immune to human disease its still disgusting." Mizume just nodded at him rubbing his hand. "no vampirism please.." "well there are a few ways we can ease your symptoms ..vampire blood. its not the best tasting but it will help with the coughin up blood aspect of your body." Mizume liked that idea looking at him grabbing his hand gently rubbing. "as for the contagious.. we'll figure something out."

"Take this twice a day. once in the morning and once before bed. if you feel any feverish symptoms go lay down immediately." Latimer said lookin her over handing her the bottle. "this should take care of any sort of contagion you may or may not have" she nodded happily taking the medicine her first dose, then darren came with some pomegranate juice mixed with a bit of vampire blood. "it'l help the taste" nodding again she downed the drink near instantly wincing when the taste of the vampire blood touched her tongue but downed it all the same. "and you're not going anywhere. the kids love you and you help. you're a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes. i see where Asuna gets it, but you're good." Latimer smiled giving Faen a big hug. "I've gotta go. Mom and dad are gonna stop by the shop later and help me with the wayward animals , and then we are gonna get his blacksmith forge up." he smiles at him hugging him "give them my love and tell them we are gonna come visit." Latimer nodded smiling then stepped through a portal. "see ya little brother" he grinned, and Faen just rolled his eyes." Explaining this to Asuna was a chore and a half but after she finally got it through her head that consumption didnt mean she ate a lot Asuna lay on her mothers lap in tears. "how long?" Mizume just rubbed her ears. "could be weeks, months, years...its not definite. I could get over it completely. so please just lets talk about something else. anything else." just relaxing in their company then the three musketeers came in happily from school with Kiri right behind them. "alright alright settle down... here" he handed each of them a cookie and they all sat down at Mizume's feet looking up at her smiling. "mamaw!!" Nora spoke hopping up and nuzzling into Mizume "hey sweetie did you have a good day at school?" she nodded eating the cookie, then slowly Lucretia and Ryo crawled next to her all three eating their cookie then cuddling up to grandma. "see you cant leave...we cant even begin to console them if you were gone." Faen smiled a little rubbing each of their ears for them. Mizume just smiled. "I'm not going anywhere"


End file.
